Hyuuga Pride
by Adaala
Summary: The Hyuuga clan is proud. After Hiashi's death, Hinata breaks free of the clan and vows to change it. Will she falter after meeting the last Uchiha? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto are not owned by me.

_-Prologue-_

_He died, leaving behind two unsealed daughters. The Hyuuga leader did not die an old man, he had been forty, in the prime of his life. Maybe that was the reason he had not picked an heir, maybe he thought he still had enough time to decide. He stopped calling his eldest daughter weak, but his peers had heard him acknowledge that she was different. Perhaps unfit. His youngest daughter possessed the natural talent of a main house member, she was skilled in a way he could easily identify. She reminded him of himself. Then there was Neji, the unexpected prodigy. Hiashi was only one man, he could not change the order of things by himself_.

**Chapter 1**

'The main house consists of the leader, the heir and its permanent members. The permanent members can never be heir. Their children will never be sealed. They will never be in a subservient position to main house members. The only ones they have to answer to is the leader and the council. They can enter the council when they have reached the rank of jounin, where they can vote on matters concerning the governing of the clan. However, it is the leader that ultimately decides. Although it is not often that he goes against the majority vote. Only in matters of war and marriage, it is strictly the majority vote of the council that decides. Also, if the leader dies without leaving behind a living heir, it is the majority vote of the council that chooses the next Hyuuga leader from amongst themselves.'

Hinata took a small pause and then continued to explain to her teammates.

'The branche house consists of a leader and its permanent members. The leader is the oldest of the sealed offspring of the clan leader. For in the main house, there can be only one heir.

If the current clan leader has no sealed offspring, the firstborn of the current branch house leader will be its heir. Right now, Neji is leader of the branch house. Either me or Hanabi will replace him after the council has decided who will be heir.' Hinata was crying now. Her shoulders never shook, her voice never broke, she did not sniff. The only thing that betrayed her feelings were the tears that silently trickled down her face. 'The last leader left behind two living offspring, none of them sealed. It is now for the council to decide who will be sealed and who will be heir. I should be heir, since I am my father's oldest child. But he has not sealed Hanabi. The council says it must mean he meant for her to be heir. Since everyone knows I am weak…

They will send me to the branch house.'

'No, Hinata!', Kiba said, 'They wont! You're not weak. You're the strongest person I know. Why would they choose that little girl over you.'

Hinata shrugged. 'Maybe because she's just a kid, easily manipulated, or maybe simply because she's strong and it goes against the Hyuuga pride to have a weak leader.'

Hinata stood up from her sitting position under the great oak tree of the training grounds. She wiped her tears from her face and smiled at her team mates 'I appreciate your concern, Kiba, Shino. It reminds me that whatever happens, I will always have true friends. But you shouldn't worry, I will be fine.'

'Hinata-sama', she turned around to see Neji walking towards her.

'I have a plan', he whispered in her ear.

* * *

'Leave the clan?', Hinata was dumbfounded. 'B-but how?' Her stutter betrayed her nervousness. 'Before they have a chance to seal you, you should leave the clan on your own volition.', Neji explained. 'The branch house members, are sealed at three years old, we never really had a choice. But you have, Hinata-sama. If you are no longer part of clan, they have no say over you.'

'I will no longer be clan? But…to leave everything behind. My family…you?'

Neji sighed, 'Your parents are dead Hinata-sama and the clan has never been good to you. Hinata, you will not be happy among the branched. Don't you see? There's a reason why those of the Branch are sealed at a young age, they are forced into their position with no means to get out of it. If I should ever leave the clan, they would hunt me down and kill me. For all my skill, I will be like a child when they activate my seal. I would not even be able to defend myself against a genin , if he knows the hand signs to activate my curse seal. Hinata…maybe this is why your father never had one of you sealed. To leave you...a means to escape.'

'But onii-san, they would not let me leave! The council is too proud for that!'

A flash went through Neji's eyes. 'Their pride be damned. They cannot want, what they don't really want anyway. They can't have you, to simply throw you aside. Besides, I would like to see them defy the Hokage over this.'

Tears trickled down Hinata's face again. 'You would go that far? For me?', she whispered.

'And what about Hanabi?'

'I will protect her with my life as the leader of the branch.'

Neji stood up and pulled Hinata up with him. Her teammates had left when Neji showed up at the clearing. That was now over an hour ago. She had cried in Neji's arms and he had waited for her to calm down before he told her his plan.

'We must go to the Hokage with this, ', Neji said, 'Right now. It must happen tonight.'

* * *

Neji practically carried her to the Hokage Tower, pulling her along, holding her waist. He carried her up the stairs and Shizune let them into the office without a word. Tsunade was standing as they entered the office.

'I've been expecting you', she said.

Neji seemed a bit taken a back by this statement, but took it in stride. 'Hokage-sama, Hinata wishes to leave the clan and she needs your back-up when she does.'

Tsunade reached for the hidden bottle of sake in her desk that everybody knew about anyway and took a big sip. She ignored Neji and focused her attention on Hinata who was hanging limp against Neji's side.

'Hinata', she said, 'What is it that you want?'

'She…', Neji began, but the Gondaime stopped him by holding up her hand . 'Hinata, tell me, what is it that _you_ want.'

Hinata who had been avoiding the Hokages gaze was trying to pull herself together. 'I…I…'

'I can guess the reason why Neji brought you here. If you are not sure that it is what you want, in fact if you don't know what you want, I cannot help you. If you stand before the council, and state your intention, you must do so with a will and presence that is entirely your own. If you can do that, I will be able to support you effectively. However, I cannot help you if you are swayed by their show of force, pride and arrogance. You know I cannot interfere in clan matters and if you choose to be part of clan I can't save you from the seal. To leave ones clan is a huge decision. A tough decision. Even harder now, that your father is dead. But if you do wish to do it, if you want to leave your clan and if you transfer the loyalty you had for the Hyuuga clan to me, then by the Will of Fire, I will not let them touch you.'

Hinata's mind was in turmoil after listening to the Hokage's words. _No longer clan, _she thought, _if I am not Hyuuga, then what will I be? Simply a ninja of the Leaf. No longer heir or branch or seal. Simply me. Hyuuga Hinata. Or just… Hinata? But…I will be free…_

She was no longer leaning against Neji, she stood on her own now. Her eyes were fixed on the Hokage. 'I want to leave the Hyuuga clan.'

'Let's go then.'

* * *

Tsunade, Hinata and Neji left the Hokage building via the rooftops. They were heading towards the Hyuuga compound swiftly. Neji noted that Hinata's face had the same look of determination she carried when she first fought him It was a look that infuriated him back then, it infuriated him because he had known she had a right to wear it and he had known he could not beat it off her face. Hinata was proud in her own way. He smiled when he thought about the blow she would deal the council with her announcement. _This is the beginning, _he thought, _we will all have our revenge through her. _

'Neji', Tsunade said, 'the council meeting starts fifteen minutes from now, doesn't it?'

'Yes.'

'You cannot enter with Hinata and I. You must go to the branch and act as if you don't know what is up.'

'I understand.'

Neji wore the same emotionless expression he always wore, but there was a glint in his eyes when he nodded at Hinata before he went his own way.

It was only Hinata and the Fifth now. In normal circumstances Hinata would be nervous for being alone with the village leader, but now she could only think off her goal, her means of escape, her quest for a measure of peace in her life.

'Hokage-sama, they will decide today on who should lead the Hyuuga clan. I must make my move before the meeting starts. I…I shall enter…and you will follow me and I will make my announcement.'

The Hokage smiled. 'That's the plan.'

'What if…what if they don't want me to leave?'

'Then that's their problem. Don't worry Hinata, It's your announcement, but I will back you up'

'What about Hanabi? She's…so young.'

Tsunade sighed and a look of sadness crossed her features. 'You know they would never make you heir, but not because you're weak, though that's what they would like you to believe. They would have you caged and your little sister as a puppet. This is a chance for them to hold the power of the clan within their own hands, to twist her mind to do their bidding. Unfortunately, there's not much I can do about that. But I can't let them have their way completely. Your father was a harsh man, but a strong leader. Under him, the council had little effective power. A lesser man would have had one of you sealed by now. Hanabi is only thirteen, though a very talented shinobi. You must be strong, they will most likely try to keep her away from you. All we can do right now is have faith in Neji as her personal protector and in those among the Hyuuga council that held your father in high esteem.'

'I will find a way,' Hinata said more to herself than to the Gondaime, 'I will find a way to change Hyuuga, even though I won't be one anymore.'

Tsunade smiled.

* * *

The guards at the main entrance of the compound let them enter without showing a hint of surprise. Typically Hyuuga. Hinata knew their face would have the same stoic expression if Lee and Gai sensei would perform the dance of youth, which they had actually done in the past. It used to be a game among the youth of Konoha, to try and change the facial expression of the Hyuuga guards. It is said it only happened once thirty-two years ago. When a young Uchiha Fugaku burned the Hyuuga crest, that was then painted on a wooden frame above the gate, with his grand fire ball jutsu. While hollering the Hyuuga were wussies and then taking off to run for his life. He did it on a dare of course.

It was said the guards raised their eyebrows in disdain, dosed the fire and then took off to chase the Uchiha heir. They did not take well such a direct insult to their pride.

* * *

Naturally, there was no one guarding the council hall. It was filled with high ranking ninja who all possessed 360 degrees vision. Hinata waited until she heard the most senior of the Anbu ranked open the meeting, before she entered with Tsunade following her.

The room fell silent upon her entrance. She was met with cold emotionless eyes that were trying to gauge her reasons for boldly interrupting. They were also perhaps more cautious because she was trailed by the Hokage. Above all things the Hyuuga loved order and respected power. The chairman patiently waited until Hinata reached the middle of the hall. There were a total of 324 men and women in the hall. It was unsettling to notice that despite that number, all that could be heard were Hinata's and Tsunade's footsteps as they walked to the centre of the dome shaped hall.

'Hokage-sama', the chairman said, completely ignoring Hinata, ' why are you interrupting our clan meeting.'

'She is not', Hinata stated calmly, 'I am.' The chairman who refused to acknowledge her existence before, now looked straight at her.

'Then why is she here?'

'Because I wanted her to.' A short silence followed and Hinata could tell Hideoshi was already calculating several moves ahead for this game of words. She was not adept in the game of the council, she was determined to get her message across as bluntly as possible.

'What do you want Hinata? You want to force us, to make you heir? Surely, you must realize how ludicrous that is. '

'I want no such thing, Hideoshi. Not at all. That would be ludicrous.'

Hideoshi was surprised. He wasn't used to see Hinata without her shaking and stuttering with nervousness. In fact, she had never ever looked at him with such a straight gaze. He would be cautious around this Hinata he did not know. He would certainly be cautious around the Hokage, though she had no business being here at this turning point in the Hyuuga clan.

'What is it that you want, Hinata.', he repeated the question.

The question brought her back to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade had asked her the same.

She answered the same as she did then.

'I want to leave the Hyuuga clan.'

* * *

It was then that the hall started to buzz like any other council hall. No one had ever _left _the clan. Hideoshi stared at the young woman with a shocked expression. He had expected a plea to stay free from the seal, never this. The Hyuuga were the most powerful clan in Konoha, and anyone leaving from such a clan was unheard of.

'Leave the clan?' Hideoshi said when the members of the council had resumed their silence.

'You cannot! It is your duty to take your place in the branch house. We all know you are weak. Since you are of no use to us, we must at least make sure no one will steal the Byakugan's secrets through your weakness. Have you forgotten about your abduction and how it cost a Hyuuga life. Do you want such a thing to happen again?'

Hyuuga were master observers and Hideoshi noticed that Hinata was less steady in her resolve after hearing his words.

'You owe it to that sacrifice to take your place and fulfill your duty.', he continued.

_It was Neji who urged me to take this step, I owe it to him to go through with this. _

'I…I…w-will not be part of the Hyuuga clan anymore from now on.'

Hideoshi sighed, 'Look at you Hinata, you are young and weak. You can't even speak properly. How will you be able to cope without your clan, your blood to look after you. You need us, Hinata. We all have a duty and a task, we all have the honor of our clan to uphold. Your father is dead, stop acting like a child and do what he meant for you to do. It is time for you to take up your responsibilities as the leader of the branch house.'

Hinata was shaking now, 'B-but…'

_Such a pathetic little creature, _Hideoshi thought before he delivered his deathblow. 'But you know what, Hinata, if you truly want to leave , you can go. We will find you an apartment in the town. You could live there and not bother your pretty little head with clan matters. Of course we will have to put the seal on you first.' His words had the exact opposite effect he intended, instead of turning meek and compliant, Hinata got angry. Really, really angry.

'No!', she yelled. 'No! No! You will not put the seal on me! I am no longer part of the Hyuuga clan. I forfeit all my rights and duties! You have no say over me anymore! I am no longer clan!'

'We cannot let that happen.', Hideoshi said coldly.

'Oh but you can ', Tsunade said. 'You have all heard Hyuuga Hinata's words just now. She is no longer part of the Hyuuga clan. As a shinobi of Konoha, she answers only to me. If the threat of death or injury should follow Hyuuga Hinata from the moment she leaves this clan house, I will dispel it with my own hands. If any of you dare touch this girl, I will have you dealt with.'

This was a direct insult to the clan and Tsunade knew it. Perhaps a mistake, but it was time the Hyuuga were reminded of their place. '

'You put her up to this', Hideoshi said with deceptive calm. 'The Hokage cannot interfere in clan matters, you are not above the law.'

'Of course I'm not', Tsunade agreed, 'and Hinata is no longer a clan matter.'

'Hinata', Hideoshi warned, 'you will regret this.'

Hinata didn't answer, she simply turned to leave. 'Do not longer use the name Hyuuga,', Hideoshi's voice trailed after her, 'you shame us.'

'My name has always been mine. Not even the one who gave it to me can take it back, he is dead now. I am Hyuuga Hinata and I am not clan.'

Tsunade was impressed. _The girl has grown a lot, _she thought, _and she'll only grow stronger. _

* * *

Hinata didn't move towards the exit though. She went straight to Hanabi's room. She was afraid this would be the last chance in a long time to speak to her without restrictions. She needed to explain, she had to tell Hanabi she didn't abandon her, that she would always love her.

Hanabi wasn't there. There was the bear on her bed that Hanabi had begun to consider a toy for 'stupid babies', even though she seemingly wasn't ready yet to give it up. There was the kunai Hinata gave her when she graduated from the academy, hanging from a nail in the wall. A photograph of the mother Hanabi never knew, next to a picture of her team on the desk. A hairbrush was lying on the ground, complete with wisps of Hanabi's brown hair that resembled Neji's and Hiashi's so much. Where could the girl be at 8 pm?

'We must go now, Hinata', Tsunade said. 'I have a feeling you will not find her in the clan house. You will find another way to leave her a message.'

'H-hai.'

'W-wait!' Hinata ran to her own room at the end of the hall. She grabbed her family pictures a change of clothes and a scroll. She stuffed them in a backpack and slung it over her shoulders.

'I'm ready.'

Tsunade grabbed Hinata's hand. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'She has left.', Hideoshi said to the council members. 'Let us decide on how to deal with her.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a time of grief. Hinata was now living at Kurenai's place.

Her sensei coped well with the loss of her lover, but there was a sadness in her eyes that never seemed to go away. It was a sadness however, that was overshadowed by the light that shined through them whenever she looked at little Asuma. Hinata did her best to help wherever she could, she would clean the house, shop for groceries, baby-sit the kid. It was partly to show her gratitude for Kurenai's hospitality and partly just to keep herself busy.

Her mind was confused. She didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't bring herself to train and Tsunade didn't send her on any missions. She hadn't spoken to Neji ever since that night she left the clan. When she saw Hanabi in town, the young clan leader ignored her. Neji who was always nearby greeted her wordlessly, with a nod. Hinata knew the clan was always watching her. Powerful seals were put around Kurenai's house the moment she moved in, it was a trick Hinata learned from the scroll she took. No Hyuuga eyes could pierce through the walls of the house. But it always took her an act of will to leave the house.

It was a time of grief. Naruto her childhood crush had lost his sensei. Hinata had always thought of Jiraiya as a strange man. She always had a feeling he was ogling her somehow. But he was one of the Legendary Three. He radiated power. He was also the closest thing Naruto had to a father. Naruto was gone now, to train and become a powerful sage just like his master.

It was a time of grief. Tsunade was the only one left of the Legendary Three. The old woman had lost so many precious people in her life and Hinata could tell she felt lonely.

It was a time of grief. Sakura was trying to deal with the fact that Sasuke hadn't returned after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. She was trying to get to grips with the possibility that Sasuke might never come back.

* * *

They were sitting on the balcony. Little Asuma was asleep and the air was filled with the scent of the flowers from seeds his father had once given his mother.

'Hinata-chan', Kurenai said, 'What is it that you must do and what is it that you can do.'

Hinata pondered over this question.

'I'm…afraid I don't…' _understand, _she wanted to say. But she paused, there was something about those words that tugged at her mind. And then realization struck.

Hinata gasped, those were Shino's words coming from her sensei's mouth. Those were the words he said to her when she approached him with a request to help her train. It turned out to be a training regimen that resulted into a great new technique. A technique no other Hyuuga could perform. _Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, _Divine Protection 64 strikes. Her father had stopped calling her weak after that. Though other main house members would sneer and say her technique was inferior to their _Hakke Shou Kaiten_ , Heavenly Swirling Wind Rotation. But she didn't care. Back then, she had discovered her own reason to train. No longer were her motivations, other people's expectations. It was a thing Naruto had taught her. No one had ever expected anything from him, but he always strove to better himself. That drive would never leave him, not even now that his sensei was dead. The death of his master would only make him stronger.

'Thank you Kurenai-sensei.', Hinata said. _For reminding me there are things only I can do. _

'You are welcome.'

* * *

Since she was no longer a Hyuuga clan member she figured she should stop relying too much on the clan's techniques. She had at some point before her second Chuunin exam mastered the _Hakke Shou Kaiten._ She thought she should at least know it, since she was going to become leader one day. But she had always preferred her own technique, for it came more natural to her. She did not have to rely on something they gave her. She had the gift of her eyes, but she could use it in ways that were more effective for her. She did not have to duplicate technique's that were handed down from generation to generation. She would develop her own style.

She realized now, that maybe she was never slow to learn. Maybe the Hyuuga techniques as they were and as they were taught were not compatible with her own innate style. That is why she always had trouble grasping the basic forms and footwork of the gentle fist.

Her own stance and footwork were different from the basic Hyuuga fighting style, though they were definitely developed for use with the Byakugan, which is why they were still recognizable as a Hyuuga fighting style.

The Hyuuga preferred taijutsu and close combat in combination with their Byakugan. Their hands were their only weapons, apart from the array of kunai every shinobi carried on their person. Hinata liked the idea of adding weapons to her own fighting style, but she needed help.

She found Tenten at team Gai's usual training ground. It was a training area like many others that could be found in Konoha. An open space surrounded by trees. There were two benches and one target pole. Hinata sat down and watched the weapons mistress train.

* * *

Tenten did not have a family style. In fact, to Hinata's knowledge she didn't even have a family name. But the girl was skilled with any type of weapon. Especially with small to medium-sized blades. Hinata noticed that Tenten never wasted movement. Not one second was lost between the drawing of blood, the positioning of the scrolls and the placing of the appearing weapon in her hands. _Souryuu Tensakai!: _Double dragon scattering destruction!

A barrage of weapons combined with explosive notes appeared from the scroll Tenten expertly employed and completely obliterated the target pole.

_Tenten must have_ _several hundred weapons ready for use through her scrolls. _Hinata thought. _And she knows every single one of them. _This attack was different from the one she remembered of their first Chuunin exams: Soushouryu- Rising twin dragons. It was an amazing attack, with a continuous flow of weapons targeting her opponent. Chakra threads were attached to the weapons upon using them, so that they could still be used effectively when they were lying out of reach on the ground. An attack that would have proved victorious against almost anyone other than Temari and her fan.

Tenten was done. Breathing heavily, she was now picking up the onslaught of weapons from the ground and placing them back via the scroll. She was never wasteful with good weapons.

After she finished she went to sit next to Hinata on the bench.

'So, how have you been doing?'

Hinata smiled. 'Could have been better.'

'Yeah, things have been quite messed up for you lately.'

'Yes.'

Tenten never understood why Neji used to have such an issue with his cousin. It was beyond her why anyone could ever hate the girl. She had such a sweet demeanor and a personality to match. Even after all the crap she'd been through, Hinata still looked cute. Tenten sighed with a feeling she vaguely recognized as jealousy. She herself would forever be a tomboy.

'You know Hinata-chan', Tenten said, 'if there's anything I could do to help you, all you have to do is ask.' Hinata could sense Tenten was sincere. She knew Tenten was a sincere person, that's why she sought her out. She was a good friend of Neji's and he was one of the people Hinata trusted the most. She never understood why he could never return the feelings Tenten obviously had for him.  
'I want to be trained in the style of the double broad swords'

'Phewee, ' Tenten whistled, 'double broad swords. That's…ambitious. Why?'

Hinata's white lavender tinted eyes could not be more serious when she replied. 'I think it suits my style.'

_I don't think I've ever seen a Hyuuga with swords._

'Hmmm…', Tenten said, 'you know, the double broad swords are not usually my weapons of choice, I prefer shorter swords, kunai and daggers. I do know the basic forms though. You need to get used to the balance of the blades, but if you wield them well they are deadly both in defense and attack.'

Tenten stood up and looked Hinata over. 'You aren't the tallest of people nor do you have much strength in your muscles, but those things can be made irrelevant with skill and practice.' This made Hinata visibly happy which caused Tenten to feel less solemn around the girl. '

'But… I think, maybe a katana would be better suited for you if you like swords.' Tenten mused aloud.

'I prefer the double broad swords.'

Tenten had always thought Hinata was a shy little creature prone to blushing and stuttering. She realized she ever only saw Hinata when Naruto was around. There was a silent strength surrounding the girl. She was a quiet person, like Neji, but her quiet wasn't cold like his. One was not afraid to shatter it, but also comfortable to leave it be.

'Then that's what we'll work with.'

Tenten grabbed a scroll from her backpack and rolled it open. 'Let's see', she said, 'I have two sets of double broad swords. I'll find you the least heavy one.' Tenten squeezed a drop of blood from her finger on a piece of the parchment. A set of broadswords appeared in a puff of smoke and Tenten took them in her hands in a fluid motion.

'These are good swords, though I hardly ever use them. I will show you the basic forms and lead you through them step by step. '

' Tenten-chan! Thank you!'

* * *

Hinata was a quick study. Tenten remembered Neji telling her once that his weak little cousin could not even grasp simple footwork. That was in the period that Neji would go on and on about fate and destiny. If she had to go by his words then, Hinata was doomed to be a failure. Fortunately Neji had changed since those _fateful_ Chuunin exams. Tenten chuckled to herself. He loved his cousin but always seemed afraid for her too. Tenten thought it was because Hinata wasn't able to defend herself very well. Apparently she was wrong. Hinata was quite good. She instinctively adjusted her stance to the balance of the sword, even though the swords were made for someone more muscular than her. She almost had the kata down . _With practice_, Tenten thought, _she could become quite formidable._

Hinata made a short spin on her toes to prevent herself from falling with the weight of the swords. _What was that? _Tenten thought.

'I think that's enough for today, Hinata-chan.' Tenten said. She took the swords from Hinata's hands and placed them back through the scroll.

'You are slightly out of shape. But I must say, you are a natural.'

Hinata was panting hard. She expected she would be out of shape, she hadn't trained for over a month now, ever since she left the clan. The double swords were so heavy on her arms, she hadn't expected it would be so hard. And what she did now were only the basics.

But wait, _did Tenten just say I was a natural?_

'A natural?'

Tenten had a broad smile on her face, 'Yep. For you to be properly trained, you need a true master. I can only teach you so much, like I said, the broadsword is not my weapon of choice. You also need a set of your own, specially made. Real swords and wooden practice swords. I think I know the person to help you.'

* * *

'Sifu Li Yuchen is an old man, but he is the best there is.'

Hinata and Tenten were strolling towards the weapons district of the town. Hinata could sense she was being watched, but ignored it. She was tired of hiding in the house and she refused to keep her life on hold because of nervous fear.

'Sifu?', Hinata asked.

'Yes, that's what they call a master where I'm from.', Tenten explained.

'You're not originally from Konoha ? Where are you from then?'

'I'm from a country called …', An explosive note went off right in front of them.

'Konohamaru, you idiot!' a little girl with rosy red cheeks was yelling. 'Of course it works! Just because I made it doesn't mean it wouldn't work! It's better than your stupid Sexy Jutsu!' Their jounin sensei came running towards the scene. 'Now now Konohamaru, you can't go setting of explosive tags in the middle of Konoha!' The boy then said something with a cheeky smile that Tenten and Hinata couldn't hear, but it apparently had the curious effect of getting his sensei red and nervous.

Tenten sighed ruefully, 'Genin… but gods know we were worse.'

* * *

'This is it.' They were standing before the entrance of what appeared to be a weapons shop. Not just any shop, a shop of a weapons smith. 'Have you ever heard of the swordsmen of the Village Hidden in the Mist?', Tenten asked.

'I think so', Hinata said, 'Naruto fought one before. A man named Zabuza.'

'Good, they are quite legendary you know. One of them is a member of Akatsuki. Neji, Lee, Gai sensei and I fought him once. They wield very special swords. They are huge! And they can only be wielded by their owners.'

'I see.' Hinata said.

'Who do you think made those swords?', Tenten asked with an excited smile.

'Sifu Li?', Hinata guessed impressed.

'Almost! Sifu Li is from a clan of weapons masters! They are specialized in swords, but are skilled in just about any type of weapon. It was the grandfather of Sifu Li Yuchen that made those swords. And all that knowledge and skill was passed down.' Tenten was serious and bubbly at the same time. 'I just wanted you to realize how important this person is. Show some humility, though that should come easy to you. Where I'm from, the Sifu is considered nobility.' _Just like Hyuuga. And once upon a time Uchiha._

'I understand.' Hinata said softly.

* * *

The place smelled of fire and heat. There was a counter manned by a bored, foreign looking young man. Behind him chunks of steels and other metals were neatly stacked on stone shelves against the wall. Hinata guessed the origin of the steels were written on the sides of the shelves, but she wasn't certain, since the characters were foreign to her.

Dragons were painted on the white walls, one black and one red. They were dancing in the sky.

Tenten and Hinata walked up to the counter. 'You came for another set of kunai?', the young man asked Tenten.

'Nope, not this time. Can't have all my money going to this place. My friend Hinata and I wish to speak to the Sifu.'

The young man's eyes were directed at Hinata's face and his cheeks turned slightly red. _Here we go again,_ Tenten thought._ Why do fools fall in love? _

Hinata was oblivious. She smiled warmly and extended her hand in greeting. 'Good afternoon, my name is Hyuuga Hinata.

The young man grabbed her hand and held on to it a tad bit too long. 'Good afternoon Hinata-san, my name is Li Hon Ke. I am very pleased to meet you.'

* * *

He led them through a backdoor entrance into a large dojo. The place was filled with sounds of metal striking metal, grunts of exertion and the rhythms that feet made on the sandy ground. Various people were training, but not all of them were ninja. Some were just people who were exceptionally skilled with a weapon, but did not try to amplify their effectiveness with the help of chakra and ninja techniques. Unlike Tenten, who would even power the speed of simple throwing knives with a burst of chakra. There was a samurai among those that were training. He reminded Hinata of Naruto's description of Sasuke as he last saw him. _He has a chokuto now and dresses like a samurai. _The traitorous bastard.

Past the dojo they walked and they entered the second part of the building. The walls were stark white and a smell of incense permeated the air. A small shrine was placed in the center of the room . An old man was kneeling before it. He stood up and faced them. He had a long thin beard, his white hair was drawn back in a braid. He was old, but he did not look fragile. _One could feel his presence in a room filled with a thousand people_, Hinata thought.

'Grandfather', Hon Ke spoke, 'Tenten and her friend Hyuuga Hinata came to see you.' The two kunoichi bowed to the old master and respectfully did not make direct eye contact.

'Hyuuga,' The Sifu's voice shattered the silence, 'are you not the one that defected from your clan?'

'Y-yes sir.', Hinata stumbled over her words, the old man made her nervous. The power and presence he exerted reminded her of the clan he just mentioned. _Perhaps he already thinks little of me because he knows I left my clan._

'I see. Why?'

She could not help but look him in the eye when she answered, 'I don't want to be slave of a duty I didn't choose myself.'

At these words the master actually smiled. It was a rueful smile, just a slight curving of the corners of his mouth.

'So it is you realized early in your life, there is always a choice in everything.' The Sifu said, 'That is good.' He took a scroll out of his pocket. A fighting staff appeared in his hand. 'Now Hyuuga', he said, 'defend yourself.'

Tenten gasped, but Hon Ke squeezed her arm gently, 'Granddad would never seriously hurt her, you know that. Calm down.' _He must see potential in this girl, _he thought as he was pulling Tenten to the sideline.

'Wh-what?', Hinata said.

The master did not waste time attacking. His staff was moving in an almost invisible blur to strike the targeted kunoichi. _Shugo Hakke: Rokujuu yonshou! _Divine Protection: 64 strikes.

The staff was deflected. The master had jumped backwards and was carefully measuring his distance. Hinata knew he was not a long distance fighter and to her consternation she saw that he hardly used any chakra at all. He advanced again with his staff, but this time he didn't give her any time to execute her defense technique. She had to dodge or deflect with small amounts of chakra she exuded from her tenketsu. She had closed some of his, but it didn't seem to faze him. The staff stopped moving right in front of her face. It would have normally been a fatal blow. Hinata was panting hard now, _He's so fast, _she thought, _I could hardly keep up with him. _

He was looking at her now. With a careless grace he spiraled the staff in his left arm and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_That looks cool, _Tenten thought.

'Now then, Hyuuga. You wish for me to train you?' The master asked.

_Okay, this is it, _Hinata thought, _my chance to be taught by a true master._

'Yes, Sifu Li. I would like to be trained in the art of the double broadswords.'

The old man raised his eyebrows. 'I haven't trained someone personally in that art for over ten years. Not even the one who brought you here, the very talented Tenten. But -'

He looked the panting and nervous Hyuuga over. 'You remind me of myself. Other than my grandson who came to seek me out, I haven't seen my clan members in over thirty years.'

The man looked thoughtful, but it seemed that he had reached his decision.

'I will train you. Come see me tomorrow at dawn.'

'Y-yes sir.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'The sword is the king of all weapons,' Sifu Li said, 'so you must honour it by practicing continuously. Practice everyday. If you practice for one day, you get the benefit of one day. If you don't practice for one day, you lose the benefit of ten days.'

Hinata was standing before the Sifu, she was both nervous and excited. When she reached home yesterday all she could do was tremble with trepidation. For once the fear of being cornered by members of her former clan was overridden by another stronger emotion. Excitement. She almost felt guilty for feeling this excited. Now though, her excitement was entirely being overtaken by nervousness. _What if I suck at this. _

'These are yours,' the master said as he threw her a set of wooden practice swords.

'You are a kunoichi, a ninja. Combat training is not an alien concept to you. However, I was taught differently than you young ones. In my time, we had no ninja academies. What we had, were the teachings of our clan and of those who came before us. What helped us learn were the stories of old.'

Except for them, the dojo was deserted and though he was speaking softly the old man's voice seemed to swallow up the whole space. 'The first stance you'll learn, is the Chief Star. The god that is the guardian of this star used to be mortal like you and I. He was a scholar and took the state exam. He came in first. This meant he was worthy of becoming an advisor to the emperor, but unfortunately for this poor fellow he was so ugly the emperor could not stand to look at him. The scholar could not take the humiliation, so he tried to drown himself in a river. He was saved by a sea beast and he was made the patron of scholarship and literature.'

The master was holding his swords up in a precise angle, he stood on one leg. 'When you stand like this, make sure you show enough fire in your eyes to frighten an emperor.'

'Fire?', Hinata whispered. _But my element is water._

'Ice burns as well.' Sifu Li said matter of factly. 'Now pay attention.' He made a wide slashing motion with his swords. 'This move is called 'Casting the Fishing Rod'. The name speaks for itself.'

Hinata smiled to herself. It reminded her of Naruto's failed attempts at fishing when they were on missions together. Ninja's survived on foodpills, out of a need to travel light. If one wanted to put more variety in meals one would have to buy it in towns, or hunt and gather. Naruto was a great ninja, but fish seemed to best him all the time.

The master was now making zigzagging coiling motions with his arms, moving the two blades in a beautiful harmony. 'This is the dragon walk. We do not advance head on against our opponents. We move sinuously. We flow right and we flow left while we parry and thrust with the swords. The blades are like dragons dancing in the sky.'

The sword blades were now leaping from low to high and from right to left. This move is called 'Green Dragon Gets Out of the Water.' The Green Dragon is the guardian of the East and the Left. He represents Yang energy. The Green Dragon King sleeps all winter, but he shoots up once a year in a column of water into the sky of the east. It is a mark of the beginning of spring. Make sure this move is bright and lively, like the spring. Visualize the emergence of the dragon, like an arrow shooting from the water. Swift and strong.'

The master was holding his head high in a side angle to the left while holding the sword in the same direction. 'Phoenix Lifts Its Head.' He held the swords with his arms wide, both pointing in one direction. 'Phoenix Opens Both Wings. We must strive for the beauty and the elegance of the phoenix bird.'

The sword in his right arm was performing a low circle, guarding the right of his body. As he swung the sword to the right he turned his head and thrust out the sword in his left hand. 'This form is called 'White Tiger that Sways His Tail'. The White Tiger is the guardian of the West and the Right. When you execute this move, you must remember that we are acting as guardians of the Western Heavens. Let no demon or black dragon knock the sky off its pillars.'

The sword blades were chopping to the right and left. 'Meteor Chases The Moon.' He then split down to the left and the right with speed, power and grace. 'Heavenly Steed Flying Down the Face of a Waterfall.' The old man had finished the form. He slowly lowered the blades and stood very still. 'Now then, 'Hyuuga, you may begin. Show me the Chief Star.'

-X-X-X-

Hinata was now training for a month under the personal tutelage of Sifu Li Yuchen. She was doing very well. Her stamina had returned and was now better than it had ever been. Her training kept her so busy that she had stopped being paranoid about being watched. She knew she was watched, but she did not care anymore. The sword forms she learned resonated well with her natural flexibility and her innate style, even though this type of swordsmanship did not require chakra like the gentle fist style she had used almost all her life. Her family's style was based on the precise use of chakra.

Of the 40 named double sword postures, 30 referred to dragons. The dragon forms especially resonated with her natural abilities, since their elements were water and wind just like her own.

'You learn fast.' The master said.

Hinata was panting after having completed a form. 'I…I'm a kunoichi.' She said. Surely if she had to learn all of these stances from scratch, without any experience in martial arts or taijutsu whatsoever she wouldn't have gotten this far this fast. _Neji would be way better at this than I am. _

'No, it is not that.' the master said, 'You are gifted in the ways of the sword. It's one of your special talents.' He was stroking his beard with his left hand as he so often did. And in that moment, he looked old. 'Understand and appreciate your background, never forget it or be ungrateful.'

Hinata felt herself going numb inside. 'S-sifu?'

'I am not saying you should return to your clan. You had your own reasons to leave. However, recognize that they had a great part in the making of what you are now. Don't you wish to get stronger? If only to prove them wrong? They're always watching you.' Hinata turned whiter than she usually was. _Sifu knows. _

'If you truly want to become a mistress of the sword, you must make your own style. You don't have only one natural talent.'

The master was walking towards the exit of the dojo, 'come and have tea with me Hinata.'

She followed him to the nicely decorated backroom of the building behind the dojo. Dancing dragons were painted on the walls as well as tigers in the stars and sky. The table was already set, but strangely enough, nothing reeked of tradition. Hinata thought that the old man would have some ancient and traditional way of drinking tea. Like the way he trained her. _But I guess I would look out of place now in a traditional setting. _She was sweaty, her hair looked unkempt and her clothing was dusty. Her geisha okaa-san would have a heart attack if she saw her like this.

Every kunoichi knew how to hold a traditional tea ceremony, but only a few were taught in the ways of the geisha. Both she and Ino had been taken apart by the fifth Hokage herself to be educated under the special tutelage of an old and retired geisha. '_True geisha are apprenticed from a young age,' the woman had said, 'my task is to teach you how to pass for a geisha for a short period of time. Gods help me.'_ Hinata was used to formal settings, having grown up in an old and established clan. Ino however possessed a natural flirtatiousness that was entirely out of place in a tea ceremony. Ino had once by way of a joke crawled seductively towards the tea tray after sliding open the paper doors when she played the hostess of a tea ceremony. How she managed to do that in her geisha attire was beyond Hinata, but it was so scandalous and hilarious she couldn't stop laughing. When okaa-san had indignantly accused Ino of looking like a bitch in heat, Hinata had almost suffocated from laughter.

Hinata sat down and soothed her hands with the warmth of her teacup. Sifu Li sat across from her, he was stroking his beard with his left hand, while holding his cup with his right. He seemed far away with his mind today. Hinata knew he wanted to tell her something.

'Now then.' He finally said. 'It is time that I tell you about the talent of my clan.'

'You mean a blood line limit?', Hinata asked.

'You would call it a blood line limit, but it is not exactly that.' The weapons master said musingly. 'My clan can feel the balance in every object. If for instance we see a large rock, we would know how best to balance the weight to lift it up. All we need to do to know, is touch it. With that same talent we feel the balance of a wall and we know how and where to break through it most effectively. We know how to optimally balance our own weight, with the weight of that which we're carrying. We know how to make things that are strong and reliable, because we can see the balance of these objects. However, as you might have noticed, we're not that good at using chakra. Chakra is a living force and we do not feel the balance in that, we can only feel its life force. We tend to shy away from using things of which we don't feel the balance. A long time before I was born, my clan had decided to use this talent of ours to make weapons and excel in the art of wielding them. As you know, sword forms are all about balance and positioning. The same goes for just about any type of weapon. So it is, that clan Li has developed forms for many weapons and people would call these forms the Perfect Form. The forty forms I have taught you, were all developed by me myself.'

_What! _'Th-that's amazing!' Hinata said. _To be this talented. No wonder Tenten practically worships him._

'You find so? Is it as amazing as your 360 degrees vision?' Sifu Li said dryly. 'When I tell you you're talented, you would do well to not mistake my words. I want you to spar against Hon Ke tomorrow. He is one of the last children of clan Li and he is very talented.'

Hinata was mortified. 'But master,'she pleaded, 'I haven't sparred against anyone yet. Not even against you…to go up against another master. I-I'm not sure…'

The Sifu smiled. 'Listen Hinata', he said, 'when he fights you, he will use his talents. When you fight him, you should do the same.'

The tea was finished. 'Now then.', the master said, 'it is time you continue your own training and develop your own forms. There are many more things I can teach you, but since your talents are quite unique I truly believe you can be formidable on your own. I have thought you the basics, you must go from there.' He took a scroll out of his sleeve and rolled it open. A set of broadswords appeared in a puff of smoke. The colour of the metal was as white as Hinata's eyes. They were slightly shorter than her rarms, three rings were attached at the back of each blade. The handles were made of metal and a kanji was engraved in them. 'This reads 'tsang her'' the master explained, 'which means 'arrives and kills whatever it touches'. I have made these swords myself especially for you.' He handed them to her. She stood up took them in her hands. The balance was perfect, she had no talent for such things but she could feel it. She didn't know what to say. No one had ever made her something this precious. She did not know how to express her gratitude in words. She just stared, quite rudely at her sifu. She hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks. The master simply smiled.

'Master Li, ' she finally breathed, 'Thank you!'

He stroked his beard, like he always seemed to do. 'It was a privilege to train one such as you.'

'But always remember,' master Li declared as he made to leave the room, 'train continuously. Even if that means coming to this dojo every day, or making time for training during missions and in other time consuming facets of your life.'

'Yes sifu.' Hinata said. She made a silent vow to herself. _I will master this style no matter what it takes me. _She saw twin scabbards on the table that were obviously meant to house her swords. After having tied them to her back she placed the beautiful swords inside of them.

She walked back to the dojo. The wind was playing with her blue black locks and she absently drew her hair back in a ponytail. _I always intended to use swordplay in combination with my byakugan, _she thought, _but it's more difficult than I thought._

She activated her blood line limit and commenced to do her forms. After having done this for a while she tried to adapt her defensive forms to her field of vision, but it proved to be almost impossible. The movements in the forms were quite perfect as they were. _But aren't I talking about defence here? Why not do what I've always done? Rotation. _

-X-X-X-

She was walking home. For the first time in a while she had used a lot of chakra during her training. Her fatigue had a different edge to it this day. Maybe that is why she was so careless as to bump into Neji. Though if you could call it 'bumping into' she wasn't entirely sure. Neji didn't bump into anyone unless he wanted to. But he steadied her and slipped a note in her hand.

'Excuse me.'

He trudged on and Hinata was left feeling shaken. Three seconds later she sprinted home. She longed for the safety of the seals she had placed around them. She entered the house panting. Kurenai and the baby weren't home. She went to her room and sat on the bed.

_Hinata-sama__, _

_Be alert these coming days. They are planning on making their move. _

_-Neji-_

_My sister, I love you!_

_-Hanabi-_

-X-X-X-

Tears were streaming down Hinata's face. How she missed her siblings. _They're planning on making their move, but what move is that, Neji?_ In an act of paranoia she activated her byakugan to scan her surrounding area. But at the same moment she realized she couldn't see past the wall of the house. 'The seals of course, ' she said to herself. _What am I going to do? _That was a very good question. What plans did she have, not just in the event of an attack but for her future? The Hokage for now deemed her unfit to be sent on missions. She was living in Kurenai's house and had made no plans to leave and find her own place. And the clan, the clan did not take her leaving well. She hadn't spoken to Hanabi or Neji since the night she left, two and a half months ago. Would this continue for the rest of their lives? Half-nods, notes and meaningful looks? The only thing she was certain about was that she needed to get stronger, she needed to be able to defend herself. She knew she was trying to block other pressing matters from her mind by training to achieve this goal. But indeed, there were other things that needed to be done. Hanabi was clan head now, but she was also her sister. Had she relinquished her family ties to her by leaving the clan? No that cannot be! Blood is blood. She left the _institution_ of clan, her ties to their rules, their laws, their traditions and their duties. She could never escape from her blood ties to them. _When I become Hokage, I will change Hyuuga. _Naruto's words. _But, _she thought, _only a Hyuuga can truly change Hyuuga. _

'I must become stronger, and so must Hanabi and so will Neji.' A wave of weariness was overtaking her mind and her limbs. She was too tired even to remove the scabbards from her back. She granted victory to sleep and dived into its sweet immunity.

-X-X-X-

Sources for Hyuuga Pride Chapter 3:

http://www./zhangjiping/tss_.

.com/2007/11/20/the-sword-form-flying-through-myth-and-legend/


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She woke up at midnight with a cramp in her back and neck. She was still completely dressed in her dusty filthy day clothes, her new blades were bound on her back. She removed them and placed them under her bed. After having changed into her evening gown, she crawled in bed and curled into a ball under her blanket. There were 5 hours left of sleep and she intended to take them. Tomorrow she would test her skills against a master.

When she woke up for the second time, it was with an intense need to take a shower. Of course, because she hadn't taken one before she fell asleep yesterday afternoon. Despite her momentary lack in personal hygiene she felt refreshed in her mind. She felt she had reached a decision about where she was headed in life. She would talk to her sister and her cousin. She would request Tsunade to send her on missions and she would complete her own unique fighting style with the double broadswords. If she changed herself, if she could get stronger, she could change Hyuuga.

The bathroom smelled of baby powder and shampoo. Because Kurenai and the baby were still asleep, she tried to take her shower as quietly as possible. The feeling of cleanliness she got from the shower was such a relief. It reminded her of coming back home from a long and tiresome mission. If she was sent on missions again she would have to deal with what she hated most about them, the inability of taking a proper shower everyday. When she was done showering she dried herself with a towel and commenced applying perfumed lotion all over her body. She felt like being different today. She looked at the bundle of clothing she took to the bathroom and then looked at herself in the mirror. A plain face. Pale skin, white eyes and black hair. By far not the epitome of female beauty. But she would be different today, she would be more adventurous in the part of her appearance she could change. She would wear black, the opposite of the light colours Hyuuga preferred. Tight leggings that ended just above her knees and a tank top. On top of that a short sleeved tunic with a length that reached just above the leggings she wore. It was a more modest version of Sakura's clothing style. Yet it gave her a new freedom in movement, and more importantly, she didn't look like the weak Hyuuga Hinata who was once part of the Hyuuga clan. The scabbards for the set of double broadswords had the same colour of the blades they housed, white tinted with lavender. They formed a nice contrast with her new outfit when she bound them crossways to her back.

She ate a quick breakfast of toast and fried eggs and then left for the dojo. _Today, I'll fight a master. _She leisurely strolled to the weapons district, it was six o'clock in the morning. There hardly were any civilians on the streets, only a few ninja were travelling the rooftops. It was July, the sun was already shining brightly and the day promised to be warm. She would be eighteen next week. Her mother had told her years ago she was called Hinata because she was born on a bright sunny day. _Hinata: _A sunny place.

A sense of foreboding struck her. She activated her Byakugan and scanned her surroundings. She was definitely watched, three Hyuuga jounin from three different directions were heading towards her. They didn't even try to hide themselves from her vision. 'Natsumi, Hideaki and Mamoru of the main house.' , she whispered to herself. They were three extremely skilled jounin, she suspected at least one of them was Anbu.

_They are planning on making their move. _Indeed.

Hinata dashed forward in an effort to avoid them. Her heart was beating wildly and she was sweating with nervousness. _What do they want from me!_ She inadvertently looked Hideaki in the eyes, they both had their Byakugan activated and though they were several hundred meters away from each other it proved to be an unwanted and awkward intimate moment on her part. His eyes were mocking her.

Hinata noticed she was heading towards the exit of the village, into the forest. And then she knew. _They are driving me to a secluded space. _She stopped running and simply stood still. She would confront them in a place of her own choosing. She stopped panting and tried to find herself a measure of calm. She didn't realize she was quite a sight. Her new clothing style showed off her curves in a modest yet most enticing manner. The blades added a lethal edge to her appearance and the look of determination in her eyes was cold like burning ice. _Let them come._

Some of her fellow ninja that were up and about stopped in their tracks to watch the kunoichi. It took them a moment to realize they were looking at the Hyuuga that had defected.

Within a few moments the three jounin had arrived. Their expressions were emotionless. They quietly surrounded her, yet took care to not invade her personal space.

After a minute of silence, Hideaki spoke. 'Hinata', he said, 'it is time you end this nonsense. You've had enough time to grieve now. You must take your place in the branch house.' The sun made the Hyuuga crest glitter on the light coloured robes he wore. Everything about him screamed aristocracy and nobility. She had to fight the instinctive urge to do as he said. His eyes were roaming her body and lingered shortly on her breasts.

'Come home with us, Hinata.'

Hinata shook her head. 'I have left the clan. I am no longer bound by its rules. The clan house is no longer my home and I refuse to go with you.'

A small crowd had formed on the rooftops surrounding the Hyuugas. It was not often that they saw members of such a powerful clan openly facing off about clan affairs.

'It's better if you come with us voluntarily. Don't make us force you to comply. You're in our range.', Natsumi said. The young woman wore an expression of bored arrogance. She flipped her head in a gesture of disdain and the high ponytail she wore rhythmically swayed from left to right.

Hinata had turned very still. 'I will not go.'

'I've warned you,' Natsumi said before she surged forward. 'We'll put the seal on you here and now.'

In an almost invisible movement Hinata had unsheated her broadswords and blocked Natsumi's strikes. Not one of her 64 hands of Hakke touched Hinata. Natsumi jumped backwards, she was breathing heavily. 'H-how?'

Hinata's blades were glowing blue with chakra. She stood alert and ready.

'I blocked you', she said, 'with my blades.'

She made a circle with one of her blades in the air in front of her body. The three Hyuuga who had their Byakugan activated and a certain masked jounin saw a wave of chakra in the wake of the moving blade that disappeared after several moments. The reach of her blades seemed to be extended as well.

'I see,' Hideaki said. 'You have developed a new technique. You somehow transfer chakra to the blades and make a momentary shield of it by moving the blade. Impressive. But it will not help you against the three of us.' The three Hyuuga surged forward to capture her. _Okay, _Hinata thought, _this is it. _

'_Heavenly shield: Slicing Whirlwind!'_

She rotated while exuding chakra from her tenketsu and from the extended reach of the moving broadswords. The three Hyuuga jounin were thrown several metres backwards. The rotation finished, Hinata was panting. The three jounin were scrambling up. They had clean cuts all over their bodies and blood was seeping through their white robes. Their eyes showed a killing intent. _Oh no, _Hinata thought, _I'm done for. _They were moving too fast to stop them by rotating. She was running out of options. But then she _saw_. They were in her range, all three of them. She extended the reach of her swords with wind natured chakra and executed three slicing movements with the blades. It was a spontaneous new technique.

'_Divine Sword: Distant Blade Strike__.'_, she whispered.

Hideaki's head was cut off straight. Blood was spurting out of his neck as his body fell. His head resting against his legs. Natsumi was clutching her belly as she fell on her knees. Mamoru had apparently lost the use of his right arm and leg and was groaning in a heap on the ground.

Hinata had turned snow white with horror and weakness and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Kakashi caught her before she fainted onto the ground. He took the blades and sheathed them on her back.

_This girl_, he thought, _is deadly_.

* * *

The Hokage was pacing from left to right in her office, a look of worry mixed with weariness was etched on her face. Shizune was clutching the pet pig and stood next to the desk.

'So,' Tsunade said, 'that _girl_, that Hyuuga Hinata took out three jounin with one attack. Killing one in the process. Is that what you're telling me?'

'Yes,' Kakashi replied.

Tsunade sighed a deep sigh. 'How?'

'It appeared to me that she has become quite able in _kenjutsu _– sword techniques with double broadswords.', Kakashi said, 'She has a style that's in accordance with her Byakugan. I know, because I can't copy it. Like most Byakugan users she can reach those that are in the active range of her Byakugan in milliseconds. The Byakugan users I've seen so far, close their opponents chakra openings. But Hinata…she apparently can extend the reach of her swords to the active range of her Byakugan. This means…she can cut you with her swords, when you're in her range.'

Shizune gasped. The fifth continued pacing. 'Were they moving to kill her?'

'In the end they did.'

'Why didn't you act?', the Hokage asked.

'At first, because it was a clan matter. Later on, it seemed like she could handle the situation herself. In the end, they moved too fast for me to reach in time. '

'I see.'

Tsunade walked to her desk, took a jug from the sake bottle she had hid underneath and sat down. 'The Hyuuga clan head and her advisor will come here to demand punishment and recompense. This has become a very sticky situation.'

'It was self defense.' Kakashi declared.

'I know. But is was Hyuuga Hideoshi who sent them. In clear defiance of my warning. Hyuuga is a proud clan.'

Tsunade rhythmically clicked her nails on the desk and rested her chin in the palm of her other hand. 'Hinata though… the Hyuuga always claimed she was weak …but she has become formidable. Such an attack!'

'Shizune, see if Hinata has woken up then bring her here.'

Hinata woke up from a dreamless slumber to stare at a white ceiling. The unmistakeable smell of the place told her she was in the hospital. For a few seconds she thought she was still recovering from her fight with Neji during the Chuunin exams. _No. _The memories of the day flooded into her mind. _Hideaki, I killed him. _A feeling of horror overwhelmed her. _I killed my own kinsman! _Then she cried.

That was how Shizune found her. She ran to hug the girl. She didn't say anything, just let the girl cry until she was done, until the tremors and the sobbing had stopped_._

'Tsunade requests your presence.', Shizune finally said, 'Don't worry Hinata, she understands.'

Hinata nodded and tried to ignore the images etched in her mind of a head rolling over the ground. _I did that to him! But… they tried to kill me too. _

She got out of the bed and dusted of her clothes. She saw the scabbards that housed her swords lying next to her hospital bed, on a cabinet. She took them and bound them on her back.

_She sure has changed, _Shizune thought.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting behind her desk when they entered. Shizune proceeded to take her place next to Tsunade. A moment of silence elapsed as they both stared at the Hyuuga.

'You have become very strong', Tsunade broke the silence, 'Kakashi told me about your confrontation with Hyuuga clan members. He was the one who made sure you and the survivors were alright after you fainted.'

_The survivors._

'I know it was self defence, in fact, everyone who witnessed saw that it was self defence. Three against one, how despicable. But you handled yourself well. If only I could now say that the Hyuuga clan will think twice before they try to force you again. But they are a proud people.' Hinata surpressed a tremor, she knew all too well. 'What now?', Hinata asked.

'We come to the crux of the matter', Tsunade replied. 'I'm moving you out of Kurenai's place and you will be promoted to jounin.'

'Wh-what?'

'You heard me. You're quite the kunoichi. I will send you on a mission as well. The fact that you are now the talk of the town angers the Hyuuga more. We will practice the ancient technique of 'out of sight out of mind'.'

'No!', Hinata said, 'that's not what I want.'

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and waited for the Hyuuga to continue.

'I need to speak to my sister and my cousin…and my sifu.'

'I see.'

'Look…', Hinata attempted to explain, 'I know things are kind of messed up right now. I killed a kinsman, I defected and both my parents are dead…But, I have to speak to my siblings, because they are the closest things I have to myself. It was they who warned me to be on my guard. It was Neji who supported me in my defection and it is Hanabi who needs me.'

'I can't keep you from seeing your relatives, Hinata-chan,' Tsunade said, 'you may do as you please, but please be careful. Your mission starts five days from now, that should give you enough time to do your business.'

Hinata gave the Fifth a truly grateful smile.

Shizune slipped a paper with an address written on it in Hinata's hand. 'Your new place. Here's the key.'

'Aahh…domo arigato.', Hinata thanked her with a deep bow. There was a sad expression on her face.

'How are Mamoru and Natsumi?', she asked.

'They are pretty beaten up', Shizune answered, 'but they will make complete recoveries.' A sigh of relief escaped Hinata's lips upon hearing that. She deeply regretted the death she had caused, but she would not let this regret numb her. Nevertheless, she was happy to hear the two other assailants were alright. She never really spoke to Mamoru and he had never caused her trouble, he was a young man, older and he had better things to do. Natsumi would sneer about Hinata, calling her a useless weak princess. But she had never really caused Hinata trouble until this day. She had heard about the things Hideaki did to some of the girls of the branch house and she knew he had fathered the children of two unwed mothers in the branch. He was engaged to be married to Hinamori of the main house. The daughter of her father's second cousin. _She must be thrilled, _Hinata thought. Hideaki had once made a bid for her own hand in marriage, but her father had refused outright. '_I will not marry my daughter to a lecherous pervert who thinks only of his own indulgences,'_ Hinata had heard him say under his breath after Hideaki's father left. She knew her father was also angry about the audacity of the request. It was after all made in Hinata's presence during Hanabi's 10th birthday celebration. She and her father had been strolling towards the gathering hall together, when they were approached by Hanatarou, Hideaki's father. Hinata remembered the piercing sharp gaze of the man. _He will seek revenge for his son, _she thought, _that's the kind of man he is._

'Return here four days from now at noon to receive your mission details, you and your team members will leave the day thereafter.', the Hokage concluded the meeting.

'Yes, Hokage-sama.' Hinata bowed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was earlier than she thought. Three o'clock in the afternoon. _Of course, I encountered them right after I left home._ She must have slept for a couple of hours in the hospital before she was called to the Hokage's office. Were Hideoshi en Hanabi already there? What was happening right now in the Hyuuga clan house?

She sensed the presence of two familiar people. Kiba and Shino were near, just around the corner of the road she was taking. She waited for them to appear. Thick coats and hoods, team 8's unofficial team gear. Shino was as stoic as ever, while Kiba looked altogether feral riding on Akamaru's back.

Ino and Sakura would always ask team 8 how they didn't suffocate from heat in their heavy jackets during summer.

Hinata could sense the stark difference between herself and her team members. Her coat was gone, she was dressed in black tight clothes with swords on her back.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were each walking next to her now. 'They call you killer kunoichi.', Kiba said. 'The Hyuuga sword mistress.', Shino added. 'We heard you took out three Hyuuga jounin with one strike.', Kiba said, 'What the hell happened, Hina-chan?'

Their feet automatically moved in the direction of team ten's usual training grounds. When the huge oak tree appeared in her field of vision, Hinata was suddenly brought back to the day she explained her worries about being sent to the branch house. She hadn't been there since that day. She hadn't trained with her team since that day.

'Things have changed a lot', Shino said.

Hinata sat down under the great tree and her teammates each took their place at one of her sides.

'Today, I was heading to the dojo of my sifu Li Yuchen when I noticed that I was being followed. It turned out Natsumi, Mamoru and Hideaki were trying to drive me to the woods. I confronted them at the end of main street, near the gates. They tried to persuade me to return to the clan, then they attacked. I defended myself, but it resulted in my killing Hideaki. Natsumi and Mamoru were severely wounded.' Hinata had never spoken so matter of fact about a battle before. She had never spoken this calmly about killing someone. The Hinata Shino and Kiba remembered, would have stuttered and shuddered her way through the story. She looked different, she acted differently and she talked differently. She had lost some of her innocence. Her teammates could not help but mourn over it. 'You…you have gotten really strong.', Kiba said.

'How did you take them out?', Shino asked quietly, 'What attacks did you use?'

'I…you guys know I've been training with swords. Th-they were in my range…and I cut them with my swords.' Kiba stared at her with a stupefied expression.

'The name of the attack?', Shino asked.

They both looked at her expectantly. She sighed. 'Divine Sword: Distant Blade Strike.'

There was a pensive silence as the two boys mused on her words.

'I understand now, you can reach those in your range with your swords.', Shino said. 'With the insight you get from your Byakugan and with your wind chakra you can extend the range of your swords to the active range of your sight'

'Y-yes.'

'Why does this make you nervous?'

Hinata's shoulders sagged, she bowed her head and her bangs fell forward to cover her face. 'Because, it's quite terrible that I could kill with such ease.'

'Hinataaaa…', Kiba said, 'we can all kill those that are weaker than us with ease. Those that are stronger than we are, can kill us with ease. Only when you think about it too much, it seems scary. You need to know when to kill. That's all.'

'Kiba is right', Shino agreed, 'he who does not fear his own sword, is not worthy to hold it.'

'I guess that's true.' Hinata smiled.

'Shino you bastard, how come you always know these cool and wise sayings? You don't even use a sword.', Kiba said indignantly. Shino just shrugged. 'What of the clan, what will Hyuuga do now that one of their elites is dead?',

'They are proud,' Hinata answered, 'they'll want vengeance. That's why the Hokage will send our team on a mission.'

'Aaaah,' Kiba exclaimed. 'Who will lead, now that Kurenai sensei is indisposed?' '

'It'll probably be Kakashi,' Hinata answered, 'just like last time, when we were in search of that orochi- _snake_.' She stood up and her team mates stood with her. 'Now is not the time to search for Neji, or Hanabi.' Shino said. _Oh, how they know me! _She stood forlorn and looked indescribably lost. Her hair danced like whips in the summer breeze, her white eyes were resolved not to cry. 'Hinata,', Kiba said, moving to hug her, 'remember, you will always have us.' _Thank you. _Hinata thought. 'There are many things that you can do, and many things that you must.' Shino said, it was an echo of advice he gave her before. 'I will go and see my master now', Hinata said. Kiba released her from his hug. She was comforted again, and she needed to be alone for now.

'We understand.', Shino nodded. They watched her as she left them. 'She's beautiful', Kiba said. 'And strong', Shino added.

He turned, the reflection of the sun glistened on his glasses. 'What will you do Neji-san?'

The distant rustle of leaves might as well have been the wind.

* * *

She stood before the entrance of the dojo. The end of the day was nearing. There had been no spar with the sifu's grandson. The sifu was going through stances with his staff, Hinata watched. At long last he spoke.

'I heard what happened today. There is no need to apologize.'

'Thank you, master.'

The old man had stopped practicing his forms and was walking towards her. 'Follow me.' He led her to a backroom, to a small shrine. A portrait of a young woman, candles, incense and prayer notes. 'She was my beloved.' Sifu said, his voice grieving. 'Due to actions of my clan, she died.'

Hinata's heart cried out in pity, but she remained silent. The old man had no need for pity. 'I had given her a sword, that only she could wield. The best sword I ever made. She was from a nation that warred with mine. Destined to be the mother of an heir, for she was an only child to the ruler. I loved her and she loved me, but in order to make peace she was to marry one from the ruling house of my nation.' The old man was kneeling before the shrine now, Hinata kneeled with him. 'In war, many bitter rivalries are born. As a clan of weapons makers, my clan thrived in the war, it grew pompous and arrogant in their elevated place. Perhaps because of that, they had lost the skill to make weapons that are loyal to their owners. When they heard I had made such a sword for her, they grew angry. Not all of the ruling house favored peace and my clan supported that faction who wished for the continuation of the war. It was my clan who breached her capital's wall, and my brother who claimed her weapon after she died. His grandson, the one you know as my grandson brought it back to me. I used its metal to forge your swords.'

'Master!', Hinata exclaimed.

'Don't use them idly for they are loyal to you. Today you defended yourself and the honor of your clan, though they might not see it that way now.'

'Master, thank you. Thank you for finding me worthy enough to receive such a gift.', Hinata whispered.' He stroked his beard and nodded.

She bowed to him, stood up gracefully and left. _I will take good care of these swords! _She vowed. _And free my clan. _

* * *

No apartment this time, a small house in the outskirts of town. Tsunade must have taken her defense in account. This house's simple design was made for Byakugan eyes. A neighborhood that was not crowded. A perfect place for solitude and oversight. The house was white with a flat roof, it had only one floor. A small kitchen in the back, one bathroom in the hallway. There were two bedrooms and a living room. A very nice little place indeed. She unsealed the door and entered the house. She stored her groceries in the kitchen cupboard and activated her Byakugan when she returned to the living room. Something was off, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Neji!_

Her cousin was standing before her door. She ran, threw the door open and landed in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and held her tight. 'Hinata…', her name floated like a breeze from his mouth.

The scent of Neji, the way he said her name. It made her heart beat fast. She released herself and did not give herself time to ponder. She took his hand and led him to the living room. They sat down across from each other. Staring.

They hadn't really looked at each other since the night she left the clan. She had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. Smooth aristocratic features, hair the color of wood and earth, silver eyes like the moon. Why did they stare at her in such a way...She blushed.

That made him smile. Neji never smiled!

'Hinata', he said.' It was as if she could finally allow herself to feel fatigue after he said hr name. Why pretend she was strong, even now?

She didn't say anything, just nodded. She ignored the feeling of despair which threatened to overwhelm her. Neji was by her side now, for a small moment it seemed as if all was well with the world. His existence alone defied that notion.

'Neji, my brother. I will find a way to break the seal, I promise you!'

He never showed his feelings. Those who knew him, only saw flashes in his eyes. There they were, joy, pain and regret. He stood up from the chair and sat on his knees, bowing his head in apology.

'N-neji! What are you doing! Please get up…th-there's no need.'

'Hinata-sama', he interrupted her quietly, 'in a foolish quest for revenge, I once tried to kill you with my own hands. You have forgiven me, but I apologize. In my arrogance I pretended these byakugan- _white eyes_ were blind and tried to strike you down. You are Hyuuga's hope, I am humbled.'

'Neji', she whispered.

She crouched down before him and pressed her forehead against his neck. 'There is no way I could be of any help to the clan, without you. Whatever would I do without you?'

He pulled her up in one swift moment, causing her to stand up leaning against his chest. 'Many things, it seems.' There was a smile in his voice.

They sat down again, this time next to each other. 'Hyuuga is distressed. If not for the fifth, I bet Hideoshi would have forced Hanabi to order an assassination against you. You must be very powerful, to take out three jounin. Now they watch you with a respect that they despise, for are you not the weak and useless little girl they didn't want?'

He fell silent for a moment, pondering over something. 'But now I think, the elders cannot have been so blind. Your power is different and so is your demeanor. I think they knew all the while that if you would lead, you would change Hyuuga. So they let you and your father believe that you were worthless.' Neji's face turned into an impassive mask. 'Your father must have realized this. I think he discovered something…right before he died. But I will find out, what it is.'

_Neji, what do you mean?'_

'Hideoshi has assumed leadership over the clan in all but name. Hanabi is a strong girl though. She is not swayed, though she pretends to be. But I watch over her carefully, we of the branch all watch over her.'

'How is the branch house?', Hinata asked.

'Nothing has changed,' Neji answered, 'but…certain individuals were happy to hear of Hideaki's death.'

She could imagine.

'You specialize in kenjutsu now.' Neji remarked. 'I never would have thought of using swords.'

Hinata nodded. 'I think it suits me well.'

'It irks Hyuuga too, that you didn't use the family technique though they would never admit it.'

Hinata smiled.

Neji was looking at something. She blushed when she realized it. Her thighs, they were very visible now that she was sitting down. He quickly looked away when he noticed she caught him staring.

'Your clothing…it's different.', he mumbled.

'Y-yeah, I thought…s-something else…', she couldn't believe she reverted back to that shy stuttering little girl.

'It looks nice.', he simply said.

Hinata sighed.

'Your technique, it works by extending chakra doesn't it?', Neji suddenly asked.

'Yes.'

'Then there must be a way to see the extended chakra, if one pays attention to it while the Byakugan is activated.'

'I guess so…'_Genius Neji, _Hinata thought, _always looking for ways to get the upper hand in combat. _

'But,' Neji thought aloud, 'seeing and avoiding are two different things.'

He cupped her chin in his hand. 'You be careful Hinata-sama. Stay alert and try to avoid the public eye for now. Be careful on your mission and become stronger. We have faith in you. When you return, I will come and visit you again.' He kissed her cheek and left. Leaving behind a furiously blushing Hinata_. My brother... What…was that?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_She doesn't know what she does to me! _Neji thought as he traveled the rooftops.

'_Neji, my brother. I will find a way to break the seal, I promise you!'_

But he believed her when she said those words. It was no longer about revenge. It was about correcting wrongs. Hinata loved the clan, even now that the council was planning to destroy her. Hanabi was there, but he could not follow because as a Branch member he was not allowed to. But it had given him a chance to see Hinata. At these times when he felt it safe enough to leave Hanabi, he would watch Hinata at Kurenai's house. Doing menial chores, looking after the kid. No Byakugan eyes, simply employing his ninja stealth. And he knew others were watching her too, following her every move. When Hanabi reported him that there were plans regarding Hinata's return to the clan, he'd had to warn Hinata. She dealt with it in a surprising way!

Hanabi had surprised him too. He realized he never really knew her, before Hiashi died. He knew she was her father's favorite. Her long limbs and sleek face resembled Hiashi's and so did her mastery of Jyuuken. He hardly spoke to the girl and she hardly acknowledged him. At that time, he thought she might replace him as the leader of the branch house when Hiashi retired. He had never resented her like he had Hinata.

Like Hinata, Neji was a quiet person. He listened more than he spoke and avoided asking questions. Hinata because she was shy, Neji because he liked to figure things out for himself.

Hanabi seemed to want every meticulous thing explained.

'Adults', she explained, 'feel important when young ones ask questions.' And so it seemed.

'Hideoshi-sama, why do the elders' votes count heavier?'

' Hideoshi-sama, how come the Daimyo assigns certain missions to Hyuuga directly?'

'Will you teach me how to perform accelerated Kaiten?'

'I've not been made team leader of my Genin squad during our last mission, how should I address this to my sensei?'

And so on. Hideoshi thought Hanabi was in the palm of his hands. It was not just the fact she asked questions, but the way she asked them. Earnest, as if she was desperately trying to do well. As if she wanted to make him proud. To the outside world she was looking for someone to replace her father.

She knew, that Hideoshi had the most to gain from her fathers' death. Instinctively Hanabi must have realized that his trust needed to be won first.

And then there was Hinata, who should have been the heir by all means. An unsealed Hyuuga who could still challenge Hideoshi for the leadership of the clan. She had shown her strength, and Hyuuga at least respected strength.

Neji had reached the gate of the Hyuuga compound. The guards who let him pass were capable shinobi from the Branch House. Men who served their clan and their village well. They were slaves. Neji knew that the members of his house didn't care about the wounded and killed jounin from the Main house. The Branch members he passed in the halls were good at hiding their emotions, but they were thrilled. If only because Natsumi, Hideaki and Mamoru were brought down by one whom they would make a member of the Branch. Hinata had done what they had wanted to do. Everyone knew Hideaki for the rapist he was. The branch knew their skill in ninja arts would never be enough, however much they trained. The respect they received for their strength was always grudging. Hiashi had sought to change this by training Neji personally. It was public knowledge that many council members opposed this personal training. Neji wondered if that was the beginning of Hiashi's downfall.

He was almost certain Hiashi was murdered.

A protracted illness and a weakening heart followed by heart failure. Poison?

Hanabi kept the murderer of her father close, and Neji stayed close to Hanabi.

After she had been named heir, he moved from his old room to quarters close to hers. He had not been sent on missions as often as before, which had given him time to perform his task of protecting the heir at the fullest. Also, to piece some things together. Hinata should have been heir. _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…_

His new quarters were in the part of the compound reserved for Main House members. He always made sure to walk with a careless arrogance. Just like the Main House members made sure he knew that they were ignoring him. When he finally reached his room, he let himself fall on his bed. _Why am I going mad?_

_Hinata…will they kill her too?_ There would be no measure of peace, until he knew.

* * *

'That whore must die! If you will not see to it Hideoshi, I will do it myself!' The uproar that would envelope any other council was absent. The Hyuuga were silently watching Hanatarou. Even Hanabi, who felt like stabbing him, remained still. Hanatarou had lost control after the death of his son. He had arrived later than the rest. His evening was spent making funeral arrangements. The outburst came, while Hideoshi was giving a summary of an earnings report for the missions the Hyuuga had undertaken last month. He was just about to propose a percentage that should be handed over for the upkeep of the Houses.

'That whore? You are talking about Hyuuga Hinata?'

'Yes! That whore! We can't allow her to kill one of our own!'

Hanatarou was standing. Years of cultivating his composure allowed him to keep his. But his anger could not be reigned in. 'What will become of Hyuuga if we let this travesty pass? We cannot allow it! I cannot allow the murderer of my son to walk free!'

Hideoshi sighed. Hanabi who was standing next to him looked at him curiously. His own behaviour in the Hokage's office, when he demanded that Hinata be handed over, wasn't much different from Hanatarou's.. Hideoshi was strangely calm tonight.

'Your choice of words is odd. Those involved engaged in battle, the result cannot be murder.'

'Those involved were there because you ordered them to persuade Hinata to return to the clan. Because she refused to listen my son died! His was an unnecessary death! It was murder!'

'His death was unfortunate,' Hideoshi agreed, 'but before we resort to killing our own blood, every other way must be exhausted. Great clans may rise or fall …'

Hideoshi expression had become very serious. His gaze was cold. 'Lessons that are there for us to learn, must be learned well.', he said.

'We Hyuuga have always been here', Hideoshi continued. 'We have always served but one lord, the Daimyo of Fire Country. Other clans were raging like wild hordes fighting for either this master or that lord. They were like leaves in the wind, changing allegiance as often as the wind changes direction. We the Hyuuga have always been here. In this place in Fire Country.

When Uchiha and Senju came to form a ninja village, Hyuuga joined under the condition that the Hokage should never interfere with clan matters. Our clan is old, it has survived for a thousand years because of the way we govern ourselves.'

'Uchiha became obsessed with vying for power, always losing meaningless battles. Taking the role as overseer as Anbu Black Ops as a consolation prize. Always angry. Bitter. They wished to rule people that were not their own.

A clan exist as an institution to hand down techniques, to cultivate the limits of its bloodline, to become strong, to be respected and to ensure a place in the future for its offspring. To achieve these things a clan should look inwards, not outwards like the Uchiha.' Hideoshi looked Hanatarou in the eyes. 'That was Uchiha's mistake, looking outside they could not see the pest that was walking amongst themselves. Their entire focus was on trying to exert control over those that were not clan.' His gaze moved away from Hanatarou, to include all of those sitting in the Council Hall.

'We have a control mechanism inbuilt in our system of governing that should prevent such a tragedy as the one that happened to Uchiha. We are bound to each other and whenever the offspring of our lords are sealed, that bond is strengthened!'

'Hanatarou, your son is dead. Hinata who still carries our name walks free. We the council must now make a choice. Do we still consider her clan or not?'

'What if we do?', Hanatarou asked.

'If we do, we will capture her and put the seal on her. Then we will punish her for her misdemeanors. And if we do not… If we do not consider her clan, we will capture her and seal away her Byakugan.'

Unconsciously several members of the council activated their Byakugan. Imagining the horror of having it removed, made them want to make sure whether it was still there.

'The Byakugan is a gift from our ancestors.', Hideoshi said quietly, 'If Hyuuga Hinata is no longer part of the clan the ancestors built, she should not be allowed the use of eyes the ancestors gave. After we have stripped her from her Byakugan, she can do as she wants.'

_Hideoshi you bastard! _Hanabi thought. _Either way, onee-sama will be hurt. _

'The council members who disagree with the options I have proposed may rise and take the floor to speak.'

_No one will! _Hanabi thought. _The killing and the wounded are still too fresh in their memories. _

A young woman stood, she did not walk to the center of the hall. Which was an indication that she did not have much to say. 'What about the Hokage?', she asked. 'Didn't she forbid us to take action against Hyuuga Hinata?'

'Pagh…what about the Hokage,' , Hanatarou replied, 'whatever she may say, this is a clan matter.'

'But…we take our missions from the Hokage…', another man who stood up spoke. 'We are still part of this ninja village. What about repercussions?'

Hanabi inwardly thanked the two who spoke. 'Our first loyalty should go to the clan.' Hideoshi said. 'It is not as if Hokage won't assign missions to Hyuuga anymore and even if she would resort to that measure, Hyuuga is powerful enough to survive on its own. As we have done since before this Konohagakure existed.'

The council was quiet, it agreed.

'Then let us vote', Hanatarou said coldly, 'Let us vote and deal with Hinata!'

* * *

Hinata was practicing her forms on the roof of her new house. Her Byakugan was activated, so she could see the extended reach of her swords and try to fine-tune her chakra control. The trick was not to let the chakra go to waste, it should remain connected to her swords. Not dwindle off and disappear into the air. The longer the reach, the less sharp the cut and the more concentration it took to maintain it.

'Tachikaze! – _windcutter! _' A swing of her sword that propelled forward a slice of cutting wind. A new attack, but she needed to work on her aim.

She hadn't been on a mission for months and was very nervous. Her team was traditionally well suited for tracking. They didn't see as much of actual combat as other teams. She wondered how her teammates would consider her new fighting style. They were used to taking into account the fact that she was short range fighter, but now that obviously had changed. How would they deal with her difference in rank, when Shino was the one who usually came up with strategies?

She wondered how Kurenai-sensei and the child were doing. Preparing for the upcoming mission made her remember the many times she fumbled during the first missions of their Genin squad. She was a weak girl who had poor command over thousand-year-old techniques and a hopeless crush on the village outcast. She was a Jounin now, and apparently quite capable. Naruto had transformed from the village outcast to a village hero. But always on a quest to find Sasuke. It sometimes seemed as if that was his sole reason to work, train and live. To bring his friend back.

_Sasuke has touched and pained too many lives. _Hinata thought. And where was she heading? How could she change her clan? She should somehow find a way to stop the sealing of Branch House members. But where could she start and how could she exert her influence? Hanabi, even though she was heir could not do much. Because she was still a minor, the majority vote of the council would be the deciding factor for every major decision.

And Neji, the last time she saw him he had warned her again. She was never fully at peace knowing that Hyuuga might strike again.

* * *

An Anbu was in Hideoshi's dwelling. He was hidden, but Hanabi saw. Her senses were always on edge when she was in the vicinity of Hideoshi's residence. She passed and bid him goodnight. She activated her Byakugan. Hideoshi's heirloom seal that blocked out eye-techniques would be activated as soon as he closed the door to his house. Hanabi removed a hairpin and threw it expertly between the hinges of the door. The door seemed closed, but she still had some moments before the hairpin gave way, to the door's weight. The only thing she managed to read from the Anbu's lips were: 'Danzou-sama told me to report that the bug has been crushed. No trace remains, I have seen to it myself.'

_What on earth does that mean?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Neji was waiting. He had been anxious all night to hear what transpired during the council meeting.

'Enter.'

Neji stepped into the officialdom that had become Hanabi's new quarters. It was a workplace, designed for Hanabi to grant her stamp of approval on any council decision that was brought to her. A deep brown desk dominated the office.. The desk must have been made from a tree that was as old as Hyuuga itself when it was cut down. The walls were lined with scroll cases that held nothing consequential. Hideoshi made sure of that. Hanabi didn't even possess an heirloom scroll that would protect against doujutsu – _eye techniques. _Only two of those had been in the possession of Hyuuga and on the night of her defection, Hinata had taken one. Hideoshi now had the other one. 'It is imperative that I keep this save for you', he had said.

Hanabi was standing on the desk, her back towards Neji. An opened scroll lay next to her feet. Hanabi didn't pay it any mind, she was staring at the Hyuuga Flame that was painted on the wall.

'This is the symbol of our clan. Fire. Yet most of us have an affinity with wind. I wonder…'

Hanabi turned to face him and jumped on the ground landing in front of him. 'Forgive my rudeness', she said. 'I guess we should start.'

They took their seats. It was custom for the clan leader to inform the leader of the Branch House about the decisions that were made during the council meetings. The leader of the Branch, would inform the members of his House and carry out any orders that were directed his way. Carrying out the task of informing Neji was one of the few things Hanabi was trusted to do by herself.

'Hinata-onee-sama is no longer considered clan.', she began, 'She will be hunted and captured. Her Byakugan will be sealed away, after which she will be released.'

Neji took a few moments to let the information sink in.

'They're going against the Hokage's orders. Hinata was not to be touched.'

'It's a clan matter…they say.' Frustration was seeping from Hanabi's voice. 'Hideoshi held a speech. Emphasizing Hyuuga's greatness. He said that the Hokage should mind her own business. That it cannot be tolerated that someone who does not consider herself clan possesses that which the clan has cultivated and protected for a thousand years. Its all in the scroll.', she gestured towards it.

'And no one opposed this? Surely someone must have said something?'

Hanabi regarded him with pleading eyes, like the young girl she actually was. 'What could I do, Aniki! Hanatarou was there…and Hideoshi knows how to sway the council. He gave it two choices as if they were the only feasible solutions. And Hinata-onee-sama left of her own volition!'

'That doesn't mean they can do this!'

'I know! But no one has ever left! There's no precedent…'

Neji stood and paced . He was all too aware that it had been his idea that Hinata should leave the clan. He did not regret it. At the time he actually thought the council would leave her alone if she was no longer clan and had the Hokage's backing. How naïve.

'You said something about a choice?', Neji inquired.

'Yes, either she isn't considered clan and her Byakugan will be sealed away. Or she's still clan and she'll be sealed and punished.'

Neji's mind was in turmoil. It was a relief they would not kill her. But he knew. Hanabi knew as well. She was almost too afraid to ask.

'No Kekkai Genkai can be sealed away, right?'

'Right.' _They'll take her eyes._ It remained unspoken.

'There was an Anbu in Hideoshi's house.', Hanabi continued her report, 'Waiting for him in his work chamber. A man by the name of Danzou told him to report that the bug has been crushed. That no trace remains. He had seen to it himself.'

_Anbu? How strange. _Neji was cracking his mind. The name Danzou did sound familiar. 'The Anbu. Was he Hyuuga?', he asked.

'No.', Hanabi answered. 'What do we do, Aniki? Do we tell the Hokage?'

'Anbu are under her direct control,' , Neji said 'Lets keep this to ourselves for now. Regarding Hinata…nothing has changed. For the council the Hokage's threat apparently means nothing. But I will make sure Hinata-sama knows. And I will find out who Danzou is.'

Neji noticed dark circles under his cousin's eyes. She's had a long day. The second door in the office led to Hanabi's living quarters. He opened it and walked to the bathroom. Some of the Branch who didn't serve as ninja, served as housekeepers. Hanabi didn't want any.

Neji ran her a bath, all the while checking the water's temperature. Hanabi had followed him. She was about to protest when he began to speak.

'My father told me our crest used to be a fan.'

'A fan?', Hanabi was perplexed. 'But that's…'

'The Uchiha's crest.', Neji finished her sentence. This was the second time this day someone mentioned Uchiha clan history. Neji proceeded to add soap.

'He told me that a very long time ago, Uchiha and Hyuuga were one. Their eyes changed and they founded a new clan. They chose a flame as their crest, because it seemed fitting to their abilities.'

'Hai,', Hanabi said, 'Katon: Goukakyou-no-jutsu – _Fire Style: Grand fire ball technique _was their trademark wasn't it? But now we have the flame and they had the fan…what's that about?'

'I don't know,', Neji said, 'I've actually been wondering about that myself. But now…take a bath, eat and go to bed.'

* * *

Hinata lay awake enjoying the soft and mushy feeling of her new bed. Her thoughts never strayed from Hyuuga. The clan that was considered the Leaf's oldest and greatest bloodline. The clan that possessed the Leaf's strongest taijutsu style.

Anyone should feel pride in belonging to such a clan. But how could she, when her own fathers words had made her feel like she never belonged. '_Hyuuga doesn't need her. A loser below in ability to this Hanabi who is 5 years younger.'_

If Hyuuga didn't need her, then why did they hunt her?

She thought about Neji and his match against Naruto during the Chuunin exams. Who could blame Neji for his bitterness towards the perceived inescapability of his fate? '_This curse mark is the absolute fear of death given from the Main family to the Branch families.'_ She could not feel pride.

But does an absence of pride necessarily mean the opposite?

She dwelled on Neji's words._ The_ _absolute fear of death…_

Her uncle Hizashi had conquered that fear. The Branch must somehow overcome that fear.

'_This Caged Bird Seal is a symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny.'_

The only inescapable destiny is death.

* * *

The following days they heard nothing about plans regarding Hinata. When Neji was not with Hanabi he trained. When he did not train, he investigated more into Danzou's Root. He found out that Root was a separate branch of Anbu that specialized in assassinations. It was said they were trained to be ruthless. They were undetectable and extremely skilled. _Perhaps even skilled enough to make an assassination look like a natural death. _

Neji had just taken his bath. He was tired. While he combed his hair, he thought about Hinata's. The way it held a blue glow when the sun shone on it. _Ridiculous, _he thought, _of all the things to think about. _Hideaki's funeral had taken place the previous day and the wake the night before that. Neji had been there as the representative of the Branch House. He was glad to have the whole Hideaki thing over with. He had hated the man.

As he brushed his teeth, he sensed chakra signatures outside his slipped into his clothes and opened the door. Two young women were silently waiting , meeting his gaze when he studied them. Neji knew them well. They were members of his House. Chika made no effort in hiding the seal on her forehead. Kikyou proudly wore the forehead protector of the Leaf, she was a Chuunin.

'Come in.', he said.

He gestured for them to sit down.

They were beautiful. Chika's hair was a silver that matched her eyes. She had an attractive plump figure that she tried to hide under a bright loose fitting summer yukata. She practically exuded femininity.

Kikyou wore black pants and a black T-shirt. Her hair was cropped short and her Hyuuga eyes were tinged with sky blue. She moved with the graceful nonchalance of a feline.

'Hanatarou wants to adopt our sons.', she said.

A flash of anger burned through Neji. The two boys were the result of Hideaki taking advantage of the two women. Hideaki was a sadistic bastard and had the two girls instilled with an all encompassing fear. He would stalk the Branch House like a thief in the night. His control over their seals and their fear was so great, that they would go to him themselves when they noticed him.

By the time Neji found out he could do nothing but inform Hiashi-sama. Hideaki had been reprimanded, but he'd had his way for too long. The two girls got pregnant with his offspring. He never acknowledged his two sons. Neither did his parents. They were Branch brats. He would sire legitimate Main House offspring with the fair Hinamori. Together with the mothers, Neji was the legal guardian of the two boys.

'He says their future prospects will be better as members of the Main House.', Chika said. 'But we would rather have them Sealed and with us.'

'I hated Hideaki,', Kikyou said, 'I hate his parents and I hate the entire Main House.' Kikyou sounded emotionless when she said this. 'My son is mine and Hanatarou will not have him.'

'No he will not.', Neji said with a matching coldness.

* * *

Neji had come to ask him to keep an eye on Hinata. It was a stupid question, they both knew that. Neither of them were the most talkative people. They tended to avoid each other. Neji was put off by his insects. Shino just didn't like Neji. He realized that the Hyuuga genius was the way he was because he had much inner strife and bitterness to deal with. But still. Neji, for all his insight never noticed he had the tendency to act superior.

He was aloof, in a cool sort of way. With a careless arrogance that was obtained from years of proving that he was no less than anyone else. Hyuuga clan issues.

But still, he just disliked the guy.

Shino himself was from a pretty straight forward clan. It was far from noble. It didn't have a council or a leader, let alone heirs. No such thing as a division between Houses. No Kekkai Genkai. Simply blood relations who had contracts with insects and utilized them well. The Aburame had one of the highest success rates in missions. Yet most people thought that they, that_ he_ was creepy. And Hyuuga, with all its inner strife was considered nobility.

But, the Aburame clan didn't have young ladies that looked like princesses. That was the first thing he thought when he met Hinata. _She looks like a princess._

After the stupid question, Neji had asked a more intelligent one. Then he gave Shino a note to pass on to Hinata.

He arrived at the Hokage's tower, like always the first. Hinata came in about 10 minutes later. She wore her hair in a long braid. She was dressed in long black leggings and the same tunic as the last time he saw her. Her swords were bound crossways on her back. _She looks like a warrior princess. _

'Shino-kun. Good morning.', she was beaming.

'Good morning, Hinata. How have you been doing?'

She smiled. 'I've been…thinking a lot. And trying to perfect my new techniques.'

'What of Hyuuga?'

Unease filtered through her body language. 'For now they seem to leave me be. What they might do…it haunts me. But I can't stop living.'

Shino nodded.

They both felt the undeniable presence of Kiba and Akamaru. They would be at the tower in a couple of minutes. They knew that Kiba knew they noticed his coming. The members of team 8 were experts in noticing other people. And because the people of team 8 noticed things no one else would, they were extremely comfortable around each other.

Kiba must have smelled every smell his teammates ever exuded. From Hinata's monthly blood, to Shino's secret bowel movements.

Hinata had seen her teammates' nakedness. Shino's insect could be everywhere he was not. Also on his teammates, reporting to him with their tiny insect minds.

Neji always mercilessly spotted and killed the single gigai Shino planted on Hinata. He disliked Neji.

Kiba and Akamaru arrived. 'Hinata-chan! Good morning!' Akamaru barked a greeting, wagging his tail. 'Good morning to you too, Kiba-kun'. She scratched Akamaru behind his ears.

'What's up Shino.'_ Always I am greeted last._

Kiba and Akamaru were right on time. The door to the Hokage's office was opened by Shizune. 'Tsunade-sama has been expecting you.'

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I will update at least once every two weeks until the story is finished.**

**English is not my first language, I hope you will excuse my bad grammar.**

**This story will take up 20 to 25 chapters.**

**Unless they move the plot forward, we will not see much of the other characters in Naruto. This story deals mostly with the Hyuuga clan.**

**For those wondering when the 'romance' will begin, Sasuke will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**I really enjoy writing this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. Sakura was standing next to her in attendance. Shizune moved to join her, clutching the pet pig. 'You have an SS-class mission.', the Hokage began. 'It's somewhat a continuation of a previous mission. The one in which you set out to find Sasuke.' Hinata who was already trembling inside upon hearing that the mission was double-S class experienced a sense of foreboding. _Uchiha-san. _

'Hinata, you reported that your unit encountered Kabuto and that he incorporated part of Orochimaru's body into his own.' Hinata nodded. 'Álso, you reported that the essence of Orochimaru had taken over about one third of his body.'

'Hai,', Hinata said, 'It seemed as if he was constantly fighting it.' It had been repulsive. Kabuto was evil and insane, but at least his chakra looked normal. Orochimaru's was altogether foul.

'And so we come to the crux,', Tsunade said, 'I've received reports of renewed activities in Orochimaru's old hideouts.'

'Have Orochimaru's remains taken over Kabuto's body now?', Kiba asked.

'We're not certain, but I have a feeling he has.'

'What's his aim?' Shino's voice was impassive from under his hood.

'To kill Uchiha Sasuke,', Hinata answered, 'At least that's what he told us at the time.'

'Your primary mission is to track down Kabuto and destroy him. We don't know his exact whereabouts, but you should start in Ta no Kuni – _the Land of Rice Fields _since that's where the activities in the hideouts was noticed first.

Your secondary mission is to retrieve the scrolls of Kinjutsu - _Forbidden techniques_ that Orochimaru stole from Konoha. These scrolls must be in Kabuto's possession now.'

_A primary and secondary mission, SS-class. _

'Hokage-sama, forgive me for questioning you, but aren't Anbu better equipped for such a mission?' ,Shino asked.

'Indeed, ', Tsunade said. 'But other than those protecting Konoha, they've all been dispatched to hunt Akatsuki...And you are an exceptional team.' Tsunade exuded a firm confidence when she said this.

Akamaru barked to affirm this statement. Kiba grinned in satisfaction.

'Katsuyu will be sent to you in a reversed summon when it's time for you to report to me.'

Sakura had become distressed during the exchange. She flipped over the desk to face the Hokage.

'Please,' she pleaded, 'Please Tsunade-sensei can I go with them? Kabuto wants to kill Sasuke…what if they encounter him. I…I want to be there!'

'No.', the Hokage was resolute. 'The chances of Team 8 encountering Uchiha Sasuke are slim. I need you and your skill here. We are understaffed as it is.'

'But sensei…'

'Enough!', Tsunade interrupted the pleading. 'Don't lose focus. Your duty to your village comes first.' There was an almost imperceptible tinge of grief. It silenced Sakura.

Tsunade would have the last vestiges of Orochimaru's existence destroyed. She was the only one left of the Legendary Three. She could not help but grieve for the team they had once been.

Shizune gave the scroll with the particulars of the mission to Hinata. The kunoichi placed it in the pouch that rested on her hips.

'Now then Team 8. Set off!'

* * *

They were heading to Rice Country. The tiny country bordering Fire Country should not have a ninja village. Orochimaru had retreated to this country to lick his wounds after being defeated by Itachi. Also to set up some of the hide-outs that would become part of Otogakure no Sato – _the Village hidden in Sound_. The name of this scattered ninja village always struck Hinata as odd. What exactly was Orochimaru's affinity with sound?

The man himself was named after a snake, his greatest summon was a snake and he primarily used snake techniques.

They had been on their way for about an hour now. After leaving the Hokage's office, they had gone through the mission details once more. To find and destroy Yakushi Kabuto: Their target was specialized in medical techniques. Kabuto was intelligent and very skilled in his craft. He was capable of healing fatal wounds inflicted on him with regenerative medical techniques. This meant that they would have to be very thorough in their task. Kabuto will most likely have loyalists that make use of a curse seal. In the unlikely event that Team 8 encounters Uchiha Sasuke, they were to track him while avoiding battle. The Hokage would send a Sasuke retrieval team. If they were unable to track Sasuke, they should proceed with their SS-class mission.

'Do you know Kabuto's scent?', Shino asked.

'No, but I know Orochimaru's, that should be enough for now.' They would have to have faith in the dog-nin's ability. It was most often Kiba who would first catch the scent that would give Hinata and Shino a direction to search in.

'So tell me Hinata-chan, is Hyuuga still after you?'

'I don't know for certain. But Neji-niisan warned me. So I'm keeping my guard up.'

'Such strange people they are.', Kiba scoffed. 'An arrogant bunch!'

Hinata couldn't agree more. But for now, every step she took was increasing the distance between herself and the clan. She was relieved. They would be in Rice Country in two days. From then on, the hunt would begin in earnest. She was confident in her new techniques, but she had hardly used them in battle. Many things could go wrong.

They traveled all day, making good use of the summer's long lasting daylight and the cool shadows of the leaves. Kiba and Akamaru used the last remaining daylight to hunt for fresh game and caught two rabbits. Hinata dipped into her supply scroll for a packet of rice, herbs and cooking utensils. Shino set up the tent and sleeping bags. After a simple meal, they were staring into the hypnotizing flames of the campfire.

'Hinata,', Shino began, 'Neji came to me a couple of days ago. He asked me whether insects could be used for assassinations.'

'Insects?', Hinata wondered out loud.

'Yes. I told him they could. There are insects whose bites are poisonous, that can transmit deadly diseases. There's a clan of insect users that had contracts with these type of deadly insects. But to my knowledge, that clan died out.'

'Why did he ask?'

'He told me he was investigating something. Then he gave me this note, to pass on to you.' Shino dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny scroll, not longer than Hinata's middle finger.

She turned white after she read the content and threw the tiny scroll in the fire.

'What does it say?', Kiba asked.

'My brother says…he says that he has a reason to believe that my father was murdered. And that Hyuuga is planning on taking my eyes.'

Kiba's body language turned feral. Akamaru was growling softly. 'We won't let that happen, Hinata-chan. Don't worry. You're our comrade.'

Hinata smiled and stood. 'More so, _I_ won't let that happen. This issue with my clan has become even more personal.'

The flames of the campfire were reflected on Shino's glasses when he looked up to her. 'You've noticed too, Hinata?'

'So have we.', Kiba said.

_We're being watched. _

* * *

He could tell Karin had picked up chakra signatures. 'What do you sense?', he asked her. A foolish blush tinged her features.

'Three shinobi and a nin-dog. One of these shinobi has chakra that tiny entities feed on. But…there are more shinobi surrounding them. They are…doing battle.'

_That team. _He knew that team of trackers. The Hyuuga, the Inuzuka and the Aburame. Were they tracking him again?

'What's the distance?'

'At this pace, about twenty minutes.'

'What's up boss man? You want to join the battle?', Suigetsu asked.

'You idiot! He's still recovering from our fight against the eight-tails!'

He ignored their bickering. Team 8 was formidable in tracking. It would be hard to lose them if they caught whiff of his presence. He hoped the attackers managed to get rid of the nuisance. But he needed to make sure. He increased his speed. 'What's the deal, Sasuke-kun'. Karin was surprised. 'why aren't we avoiding them?'

'Because in the end we can't.'

Hyuuga was a clan with an impressive Bloodline Limit, but the Hyuuga girl in Team 8 never seemed that special. The Inuzuka was a brash loudmouth that used combination techniques with his pet. The Aburame was a strategist with insects.

The battle took place in a small clearing. Cloud shinobi versus the Leaf. He crouched on a branch and observed. Karin joined him. Juugo and Suigetsu crouched on a thick branch next to theirs.

Despite the campfire, it was difficult to see in the dark. Darkness did not appear to hinder this team. Aburame was enveloping his enemies with insects which gave Inuzuka and his pet easy targets to attack. The Hyuuga was a flurry of movements. He activated his Sharingan.

'Jyuukenhou- Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshuu! – _Gentle Fist Style- 64 Palms!_' She was deflecting a volley of kunai aimed at her by a ninja outside of her active range. She unsheathed her swords and in the same fluent movement aimed a cutting wind at her attacker. She felled him with that one strike. Four ninja who had stayed back while she was dealing with the kunai were now moving in on her. Enraged over the loss of their comrade. She cut them down before they were even near enough to touch her.

'Such beautiful swords she has!', Suigetsu exclaimed. 'I will claim them for myself.'

He ignored Suigetsu. His eyes were fixated on the Hyuuga who moved with such deadly grace. There had been twelve ninja. Two had fled. At least five of them were taken care of by the Hyuuga.

'The girl does not like to kill', Juugo remarked, 'but she does it well.' She was walking towards her teammates while sheathing the swords on her back. Her long braid swayed from left to right just above her hips, moving with the rhythm of her steps.

'Fine and skilled. A real kunoichi. Very different from Karin. I mean seriously…sensing chakra is your only worthwhile talent.'

'Fuck you, Suigetsu!'

'Gladly.', he said with a sharp toothed smile.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned her gaze in their direction. A Hyuuga could sense when she was being watched, her Byakugan wasn't activated. Sasuke studied her face. Smooth attractive features with an innocence her ninja skills belied. For a moment it seemed as if he was falling into the white depths of her eyes. The moment was broken when telltale veins protruded around them and her gaze became clear and all-seeing.

'What do we do Sasuke-kun?', Karin asked scornfully. 'Shouldn't we take them out? They're from the Leaf, they will surely follow us.'

'No, we move.'

As team Hawk traveled the trees, he wondered. Why didn't he take them out when he had the chance? And her white eyes were haunting him.

* * *

Hideoshi and Hanabi were walking the halls of one of the the Branch Houses. They were met by small bows of acknowledgement from the occasional passerby who avoided meeting their gaze. The House was well kept. It contained Neji's meeting room and a smaller version of the Grand Council Hall where he would inform the Branch members about their tasks and duties. Hideoshi and Hanabi were on their way to preside over the adoption case that was set before them.

'Hideoshi-sama, how come our crest is the Flame?' Hanabi was full of childlike innocence. Her sister needed to be brought up and she had been cracking her mind for a good way to do it.

'Our crest is the Flame to emphasize the bond between the royal seat of the daimyo of Fire Country and the noble house of Hyuuga.'

'I heard a story about Uchiha and that they…'

'That story I know. It is a myth.'

Hanabi fell silent for a few moments. 'Then, where did it come from?'

'There is no doubt that Uchiha and Hyuuga are related.' Hideoshi said matter of factly, 'But that story was made up to place unnecessary significance on that relationship.'

'I see.' It seemed as if she was pondering something. 'Then, which Bloodline Limit is the strongest?'

Hideoshi looked her over. 'Why do you ask?'

'They say Hyuuga Hinata went on a double-S class mission, to kill Uchiha Sasuke. She might get killed, before we have a chance to seal away her Byakugan.' The lies traveled smoothly from her lips. It was a well practiced feat.

Hideoshi's face remained blank. 'Hyuuga is the greatest clan of Konoha….but it depends on the fighter. Some who possess a Kekkai Genkai, are mediocre in using it. Others are extremely gifted.'

'Like Neji of the Branch House.', Hanabi said.

It was a statement Hideoshi could not refute. 'Hinata will survive whatever mission she was sent on. When she returns, her Byakugan will be sealed.'

Which is what Hanabi needed to know.

'Maybe we should send Neji of the Branch against her. He is one of our elites and he holds a bitter grudge against Hyuuga Hinata.'

'No.', Hideoshi was resolute. 'Such a silly notion, Hanabi-dono. Neji has the Seal and will not stand a chance. Do not worry, this time we will succeed.'

When they entered the room they were met by ice. Neji was dressed in a traditional sand colored Hyuuga kimono, his hitai-ate was absent and his hair flowed unbound onto his back, his eyes were stone-cold. He was there not as a shinobi of the Leaf, but as the leader of his House. He sat formally at the head of the low traditional table, his back straight and his hands resting casually on his knees. The two women in their formal attire made Hanabi feel plain. They were beautiful. More strikingly so because of their fierce pride. The Hyuuga of the Branch often showed a different variety in their features. Perhaps because they married outside of the clan more often. But everyone who possessed the Byakugan outside of the Main House was branded with the Seal. The custom had been taken advantage of in a perverse way. That was why they were here today. The eyes of the two women shone ice cold. Hanatarou and his wife Mikan sat across from them. Hanatarou's demeanor was as arrogant as always, his slanted eyes and thin mouth giving him a sly look. Mikan was still grief stricken. It seemed as if the lady really did not want to be there. As if she just wanted to go home and suffer in peace. Her Hyuuga upbringing did not allow her placid face to undo its emotionless mask. But her eyes were red and dull. Hanabi took her place at the other end of the table. Hideoshi took his seat at Hanatarou's side. Neji offered those present tea. They all declined. Let us get this over with. The servant closed the door and left. Hanabi started off the meeting. She had practiced hard for her part in this ordeal.

'It has come to my attention that Hanatarou of the Main House wishes to adopt the infants Kato born by Chika of the Branch and Takeda born by Kikyou of the Branch. Both infants are currently under the custody of their respective mothers. As the two infants have not been acknowledged by a biological father Hyuuga Neji who is leader of the Branch Houses has been acting as their legal guardian.' A small pause before she continued her assessment. 'If this is not the truth as those present know it, please say so now.' It remained silent. 'Then, I ask of you Hanatarou, why do you wish to adopt these two children?'

'They are my grandsons, the children of my late son.'

'You have never acknowledged them.', Neji said.

'How could I, if my son never did.'

'More like there seemed no need for it.', Neji said clearly and quietly.

'Know your place Branch House! Those children will be better off with me'

'I know my place,', Neji said coolly, 'it is with my children.'

'Ludicrous. They are not yours, they are my grandchildren by blood.'

Neji was full of contempt. 'And these are their mothers.' And for a moment, there was nothing else to say.

'Your son is dead Hideoshi-san, and for your loss I am sorry.' Neji continued. 'But their sons still live. They have a right to stay with their mother. And their mothers do not want to give them up.'

'So you actually want them to be Sealed?', Hanatarou asked incredulously, 'Why?'

'Among the Hyuuga no one is completely free.', Chika answered.

'In the end they are ours', Kikyou said. 'Whether it's in the Branch or not, it doesn't matter. As long as we get to raise them.'

Hanabi was struck by their words.

'Hanatarou-dono', she said, 'Hideoshi-sama alluded to the same thing during the council meeting.' Hideoshi had been silent up till now. This was Hanabi's practice after all. He raised an eyebrow in query.

'He said that whenever someone is Sealed, the bond between the two Houses strengthens.', she explained. 'They grow up in the Branch but they remain your grandchildren. This strengthens the bond you have with the Branch House. The Branch House has their duty towards the Main House. But we also have a duty towards them, they are our blood.'

Hideoshi who did not appear to care whether the children were adopted or not, was swayed by Hanabi's words. They were based on his own words.

'So it is. The children stay with their mothers and remain members of the Branch House.', Hideoshi stated.

A sense of relief almost overwhelmed Hanabi. Who knows what the mothers would have done if Hideoshi had decided in favor of Hanatarou? For that matter, who knows what Neji would have done?

Their eyes had been unsettling to behold. Hanabi knew that Hideoshi never held Hideaki and his ways in high regard. But she also realized he thought he would be doing the children a favor by letting them get adopted.

From the look in Hanatarou's eyes she had gained another enemy. It didn't matter, she had already considered him one. The man rose abruptly and was the first to leave, almost tearing open the slide doors. His wife followed him demurely and managed to apologize with the small bows she gave. 'Let us leave as well, Hanabi-dono.'

They nodded their goodbyes and left the room.

* * *

'Hanabi did well.', Neji said.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**-In the next chapter, Team Hawk and Team 8 meet.**

-**I will update within the next two weeks**

**-Hopefully, my readers are still with me then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She was certain of it. She had seen the Uchiha. It was as if her sense of foreboding had struck true for once. Her teammates had not noticed because they were occupied with the remains of their battle. It stank of blood. She could imagine Kiba not being able to smell anything else. The opponents of her teammates were out cold. And before she knew it, Sasuke and his retinue had moved on. For now, there were other pressing matters.

Her foes were not dead, but unattended they would surely die.

'Kami…', Kiba said, ' Hinata-chan, your new style is messy'. Hinata went to stand next to him and looked at the unconscious heaps that had been his opponents. 'Those Cloud shinobi were after my eyes.', she said. 'Ever since the incident of my abduction, they have a personal grudge against Hyuuga.'

'But how come there were so many?', Shino wondered. 'It seemed as if they were some sort of delegation. Do you suppose they were on their way to Konoha?'

'Who knows.', Hinata said. She dipped into her supply scroll and took out medicinal salves and bandages. 'I know I don't want to cause a war on my behalf. I will treat their wounds. The two of you should pack our stuff. We'll be on our way soon. I want to be far away from here when they come to.'

'About five hours travel from here there's a town called Tarui', Kiba said. 'We should go there and rest for the day. Tsunade will send us her Katsuyu summon so that we can report about this incident.'

Hinata's first attacker was a weapons master. It had been as if she was assailed by several people at once. It had taken all her concentration to deflect the kunai. He must have been the leader of the bunch. His wound was severe. Her tachikaze - windcutter lost strength in distance, which was what saved the man. The cut that took up his entire torso was deep, but it would heal. Her other four assailants were chuunin and jounin of about her own age. Three out of the four were kunoichi. Hinata regretted that her cuts would leave scars, all the while knowing her regret was foolish. They were vying for her eyes.

Fighting them had taken quite a bit of chakra. She used a good bit of her remaining chakra to strengthen her medicinal salves. She was not a medic-nin, like so many Konoha kunoichi, but her salves were nonetheless quite effective.

It took a some time for her to finish and while she stored back her supplies, she realized this was the moment to tell her team about who she had seen. For some reason, she could not bring herself to.

He had been staring at her.

Watching him with her Byakugan had carved the image of his spinning-wheel eyes into her memory. But they didn't seem hostile. She was in turmoil. She thought of all the people who had gone through much to get him to come back to Konoha.

Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Chouji had almost died for the bastard. And the only thing driving Naruto right now was this same traitorous bastard.

How could a person ally himself with someone who had done his home village so much harm? _Revenge for his clan._

And that was it.

And in a way she understood. A person's clan should come before the village. It was what the Hyuuga taught. Sasuke must have been raised in a similar way. And even if he hadn't been, she could at least grasp that some were willing to go to hell for revenge. He hadn't moved to harm them. Something must have remained of his goodwill towards the Leaf, right? She decided to keep silent. If Kiba caught whiff of him they would give chase. If not, they would continue their original mission.

They moved out quickly, taking up the moderate pace long distance travelers could endure for long periods. After several hours they took a break. Getting themselves to move on at that point took an immense amount of willpower.

They arrived at the gates of the town at dawn. It promised to be another bright summer day. The sunny disposition of those that were already out to greet it seemed to mock them. Team 8 looked like it had returned from visiting death. The fatigue trying to overwhelm them was torture. Ever since they left Konoha the previous day they hadn't slept. The battle with Cloud had taken a lot of strength and chakra. On top of that they had to continue traveling. The sounds, the smell, the _crowdedness,_ of the town were overwhelming. As towns went Tarui was small, but almost every town seemed big compared to Konohagakure. They were drawing attention. Of course they were, Hinata thought tiredly. There's a huge dog, a man wearing a winter coat and a fellow with paint on his face. I'm carrying two large swords on my back.

Team 8 noticed a few hostile stares.

'They do not like ninja.', Shino said.

'Whatever'. Kiba shrugged. Lets just find a place to sleep.'

Hinata was already on it. She was utilizing her Bloodline to scan for signs. This town had three inns. She selected the closest one. Her team wearily followed her lead.

The proprietress was a short and stocky middle-aged woman that somehow managed to look down on them. 'No dogs.'

Akamaru whined in apology. Kiba's anger was evident, but there would be no arguing.

'Fine.' Hinata resigned. The other place they tried luckily had an innkeeper who did not mind animals. They got the three rooms they asked for. Heavenly sleep awaited them.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. He had taken a bath and made sure to scrub Akamaru good. The poor canine didn't like it one bit. 'We just don't smell good Akamaru, All that fighting, running and sweating …just bear with it.' Well rested and clean he sat on the bed with Akamaru lying next to him. He fell into deep concentration and focused the chakra in his nose. The world became a palette of scents. This was the talent of clan Inuzuka. When a person smells something, he simply does. One cannot mistake the scent of a rose for something else. Scents had in common with most senses that they were attached to memory. Though the world to Kiba was now a palette of scents, not all of them were meaningful as they were not attached to a significant memory. It was easy to ignore such scents. Two scents triggered. He jumped up in excitement. 'These are Orichimaru's and Sasuke's.' Akamaru was wagging his tail excitedly. 'Yes Akamaru! Our mission is finally going somewhere!' He went to see Hinata. On his way to her room he could hear the swing of her swords. Her door was wide open as well as both of her windows. She was training. Her swords were moving sinuously. Attack and defense were executed in two simultaneous movements. To attack with one sword was to defend with the other. Her footwork was strong and reminiscent of the Hyuuga style. As if she could start rotating any second. The kata finished, she sheathed her swords and wiped away her swear. She smiled broadly at him. Taken aback by the cuteness of her smile he grinned and scratched his head self-consciously.

'I spoke to the Katsuyu summon.', Hinata said, 'I told her what happened. It seems Shino was right. Those Cloud Shinobi were a delegation to the Leaf. They complained to Hokage that they were attacked by a Hyuuga with swords who almost killed them. Two shinobi who fled from the scene told them I was vengeful and ferocious. Nothing overtly negative about you and Shino though, just that you aided me in battle. They demand some sort of recompense from Hyuuga.'

Kiba was baffled. 'Those lying cowardly bastards! After all you did to keep them alive!'

'Hai.', Hinata was momentarily at a loss for words herself.

'Anyway.', she continued, 'Their original reason for coming to Konoha was to complain about Uchiha Sasuke. He and his retinue are now part of Akatsuki. They attacked and captured the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, who was the younger brother of Raikage.'

_Sasuke. _Kiba thought, _what has come over you? _Kiba had never particularly liked him, but he and Akamaru had almost died for Sasuke. He wondered how Naruto would take it. The same thought was mirrored on Hinata's face.

'Uchiha Sasuke has become very powerful and his team consists of 4 people.', she said. 'If we should encounter him, our original mission takes precedence. Tracking him is too dangerous. Hokage's orders.'

Shino who had been silently listening on the roof entered Hinata's room through one of her windows. 'Will Hokage send another team to apprehend Sasuke?', he asked.

'I don't know.'

'At least now we know what to do.', Kiba said. 'I caught whiff of both Sasuke and Orochimaru. They are both stationary. Sasuke is close by, but I take it we should go after Kabuto.'

'Y-yes.', Hinata was slightly nervous. 'Keep track of Sasuke if you can. So that we might at least inform Hokage about his whereabouts.'

Shino's insects were spiraling around him. 'In which direction is Kabuto?', he asked.

'North-east from here. The scent is weak, It's quite a distance.', Kiba said.

The gigai set off.

'We leave when night falls.', Hinata said.

* * *

He was asleep. Or trying to. He took to closing his eyes any time he deemed it safe. Ever since the battle against the Hachibi Jinchuuriki he suffered from spells of blurry sight. Maybe if he rested his eyes more often, the affliction would lessen. Or if he stopped depending on his Mangekyo Sharingan. No matter. As long as his eyes would last until after his revenge against Konoha. Revenge was all that drove him.

He would destroy Konoha and that Hyuuga girl with it. After seeing her fight he was affirmed in his goal to take Kabuto's kinjutsu scrolls. Though he was powerful, he couldn't go up against a village of capable shinobi by himself. A village with clans like Hyuuga who were masters in their art. Like the girl he witnessed the previous night. Her face came to him again. The bangs that framed it were floating on the wind of her attacks. Her clear eyes analyzing the fatality of the strikes she dealt. Eyes that had looked at him.

And they were haunting him.

Such foolish thoughts. She and her teammates were proud shinobi of the Leaf. Comfortable in their stories of camaraderie, teamwork and fighting for peace. Itachi had lived a life of hell for the peace they enjoyed. And so, he would give Konoha a piece of hell. The best way to go up against such a magnitude of shinobi had become clear to him. He would have to take them out individually or a couple at a time. He needed barriers infused with illusions. Such jutsu existed and he was skilled enough to use them. The scroll that contained the techniques was in Kabuto's possession. Ironically it was one of Konoha's kinjutsu.

The members of Team Hawk didn't yet know the true extent of his quest for vengeance. And when it would come to it, he would make sure they stayed out of it. For now, they were useful. Karin had kept track of Team 8's movements and for a while it had seemed as if Hawk was being followed. But the team had stopped while Hawk continued moving. Sasuke surmised they were coincidentally moving in the same direction. If that was the case, they must have been on their way to the town as well. He was proven right when Karin confirmed his suspicions. What was their aim in Rice Country? Konoha had a stake in retrieving their scrolls, with the threat of Akatsuki looming. If Team 8 had been on a mission to apprehend him, loudmouth Naruto and the other half of Konoha would have been on his case right now. And that was the odd thing. The Hyuuga had clearly seen him. Yet neither her own or any other team had given chase. Was their current mission more important than finding him?

Because of the presence of Team 8, Sasuke decided to abandon his original plan of going to Tarui. Hawk had moved to one of the remnants of Orochimaru's old hideouts. They were lucky to have running water, because the place was close to civilization. But candles were the only source of light when it turned dark. He did not mind the darkness. Like the hawk the team was named after Karin and Suigetsu bickered less and turned silent in the dark. For all his violent urges, Juugo gave Sasuke the least trouble. The young man was meditating outside with birds perching on his shoulder. Suigetsu had set off to quench his abnormal thirst. Karin was out scouting the area for Kabuto's chakra signature. Her excitement was evident from the sound of her running footsteps. She had apparently found something.

Sasuke stood and got dressed. Team Hawk was finished resting.

Karin burst into his room without knocking. One of the many things that annoyed him about her. The familiar foolish blush tinged her features.

'What is it?', Sasuke asked.

'I found a chakra signature that is sure to be Kabuto's. But…'. She stopped in mid-sentence, her face creased in uncertainty.

Sasuke simply waited.

'The chakra-signature, it feels a lot like Orochimaru-sama's.'

'I see.', Sasuke said thoughtfully. Orochimaru was dead. Sasuke's Curse Seal was gone. His brother had seen to both. What had Kabuto done to have a chakra signature similar to Orochimaru's? For now, it did not matter.

'Also, Team 8 is moving in the direction of the chakra signature.', Karin added.

If that team was looking for Kabuto as well, Sasuke's plan was endangered.

'We will set off now.', he said. He was filled with a sense of urgency. It was likely he would see the Hyuuga girl again.

Suigetsu chose that moment to enter the room, water trailing him and looking strangely fresh and satiated. 'You idiot!', Karin murmured.

'Ugly witch.', Suigetsu said in an equally subdued tone. Sasuke ignored their ritual of name-calling and walked out of the room. 'Karin', he said, 'lead the way.'

* * *

They were traveling the grasslands in search of Kabuto's hiding place. The scenery had changed from wide open spaces, to rice fields to forest. It was dark and they weren't going as fast as he had wished. Occasionally Karin would turn her head to watch him and blush. She was infatuated, like so many girls he had encountered. She was silly and her crush was foolish, but she was the most useful one in the team. Where Karin was almost useless in combat Suigetsu would compensate. Suigetsu had a passion for swords and a strong fighter as well. Why he picked up Juugo partly eluded Sasuke himself. Juugo was strong, but his urge to kill was unpredictable. However, if Juugo was the original source of the Curse Seal, Sasuke somehow owed him for the strength the Seal had lent him in the past.

'Kabuto is about a mile ahead', Karin said, 'he is surrounded by a wide expanse of chakra… like a shield of some sort.'

'What of Team 8?'

Karin seemed uncertain.

'To be honest, the closer we get to Kabuto and that chakra shield, the harder it is for me to focus on any other chakra. It's riling up my senses. But Team 8 must be close by, since they're traveling in the same direction.'

'Duh.' Suigetsu said. 'As if Sasuke couldn't have come up with that by himself. Don't worry though, I'll take them out by myself if they give us any trouble. And I'll take those Hyuuga's swords.'

'What the hell you want her swords for you fool!', Karin snapped.

'Well, like the swords of the Hidden Mist they are different. They're not _nihonto,_ swords you usually see in the Great Five, like katana, nodachi, chokuto, ninjato and wakizashi. Their make is foreign. The blade broadens and curves towards the tip and their color is peculiar. But most important of all, they are swords that need to be conquered.'

Karin was not listening, she wore an expression of deep concentration.

They were in a place with a lot of trees. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary but Team Hawk had stopped. 'Even I can feel the chakra now.', Juugo said. 'Something is not right with this forest.'

'Sasuke-kun, do you see the chakras?', Karin asked.

'Yes', he said, 'ít is the makings of a barrier. Kabuto wants to hole himself up. Do you sense where the chakra is dispersed from, I will make an end to it. Then we can go after him.'

'Different places, but the closest to us is somewhere to our left.'

He already saw. It was a seal attached to a tree and chakra was flowing out of it into the shield, making it stronger with every second. He was walking towards it. Just as he stretched his hands to tear off the seal he disappeared.

* * *

'I can see it.', Hinata said, 'there's a seal, chakra is flowing out of it. Let me undo it.' She was walking to one of the trees, stretching her arm to tear of the seal. 'Hinata wait!' Shino warned. But it was too late. She had disappeared.

'Hinata!', Kiba called her name. 'Shino, she disappeared!'

Kiba and Akamaru were sniffing around the tree. '

'I didn't see a seal even though it was obviously nearby, how come only she could see it? It's why I warned her.'

'I can't smell her anywhere!', Kiba said. 'As if she suddenly stopped existing. Hinata! Where are you!'

'The gigai I sent with her are gone too.'

'What kind of jutsu is this? Where the hell is she?'

Their search was stopped short. The two ninja and the nindog became aware of another teams presence and turned to face them.

An redhead, a waterclone and a gentle-faced giant.

'You're Sasuke's team.', Shino said. 'Do you have Hinata?'

'Nope,', said the waterclone, 'she was caught in a trap. It was a time-space ninjutsu.'

'How do you know this, if you don't have her!'. Kiba said.

'Because I'm not an idiot like you!', the waterclone countered.

Kiba and Akamaru made to charge. Shino stopped them. It was important to stay unperturbed by insults, finding Hinata was priority.

'The chakra dispersing has stopped and the shield is stable.', the redhead said. 'That's why we know. And Sasuke is outside my sense's range, he must either be inside the shield or very far away. Your Hyuuga, must be in the same place.'

_So Sasuke's gone too. _

'It was a trap aimed at doujutsu users.', Shino said. 'Only they would be able to see the chakra and the seal it formed. Kiba, do you still smell Kabuto?'

The dog-nin closed his eyes in concentration. 'No.' He sounded surprised.

'I don't sense his chakra signature either.', the redhead said. 'Kabuto lured us here with his presence and laid a trap. Now that he has his quarry, the barrier was allowed to form completely.'

'So how is this barrier undone?', the gentle giant asked.

'By defeating the one who casts it.'

'Wait a minute!', the waterclone said, 'the caster is inside the barrier. We can't reach him to kill him.' The boy unsheathed his giant sword and took a stance. He was apparently trying to measure the distance, but the barrier was unseen and the forest appeared undisturbed. However, a large part of the forest could not be entered. 'Karin, if I attack the barrier, will you know how far it reaches by the ripples?'

'There's no need.', Shino said. 'It's a large area with a circumference of three and a half miles.'

'Then there's nothing to it.', the waterclone said. 'We'll just wait for Sasuke to kill Kabuto.'

**Authors Note****:**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Next chapter Sasuke and Hinata will meet. I'll update in about two weeks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was a trap and she had fallen with her eyes wide open. She was disoriented and vaguely realized she had been transported somewhere. She was still in the forest. Activating her Byakugan, she tried to find Shino and Kiba. Wherever they were, they were outside her field of vision. She could make out the chakra walls of the barrier and see how they were connected to one individual. She was certain it must be the same individual her team was ordered to kill. She also realized he had to die, if she wanted to leave this place. Her foe had made that goal very difficult. With her Byakugan activated she saw many possible opponents that were inside the barrier. Monstrously deformed humans that were sure to attack her if they caught sight of her. There were hundreds of them. The monster that Kabuto had become was too far away to make out. Then there was Sasuke. She had been aware of his presence as soon as she was transported inside the barrier and not knowing how to deal with it she chose to ignore him.

He was standing a hundred paces away from her, arms crossed and staring ahead. What was he here for and how did he arrive? Surely he must know that Kabuto wanted him dead. Hinata realized she had fallen into a trap that was meant for him. He was looking at her now. No spinning wheel eyes this time, but a scrutinizing black. He crossed the distance between them in a few seconds. His arms still crossed he was barely inside of her personal space. His length made him look down on her. She could not feel or see his intentions. She felt no threat, but she was wary of him. His face was too impassive. Though his eyes were very much alive, they were strangely empty. He was like an image of an ancient warrior, a person who lived to do battle for a cause greater than himself. Uchiha Sasuke, the Avenger. A genius in dealing death.

'Hyuuga.'

'Uchiha-san.'

It was a greeting of some sort. They had been classmates a long ago time when life seemed to be both more complicated and simpler.

'I came here to take Kabuto's scrolls. If you stand in my way, I'll kill you as well.'

She was taken aback by his threat. The arrogant bastard.

'I have no intention to die.' she said simply. She surged on ahead. She would rather get killed by the monsters than give Sasuke a chance to act out on his arrogance. He followed her. 'What lies ahead, Hyuuga?' His voice was gruff and quiet. She remained silent. Why on earth would she tell a person who had threatened her only a minute ago.

'Behind you!'

The warning had slipped from her lips without thinking. He drew his chokuto and blasted a lightning blade through his attacker. It had been a chameleon. A ninja who had taken the form of the trees that surrounded him. Now that he was dead, his true form was visible. Veins and blood could be seen through transparent skin. Another one of Orochimaru's experiments. Hinata never stopped, but soon enough Sasuke was following her again.

'This place is Kabuto's trap.', Sasuke said. 'He must have filled it with the most dangerous ninja that lived under Orochimaru's influence. If you won't fall back, at least tell me what we're up against.'

She stopped to take a good look at him. Naruto had described him well. He really did dress somewhat like a samurai. He tied a rope similar to Orochimaru's as an _obi _around his waist. He was as handsome and arrogant as he had always been. In that sense, he reminded her of Neji. But this was Sasuke. She could not understand him. What drove him to this place? Why were those scrolls so important to him? Sasuke had his revenge on Itachi and still did not come back. She could not trust him. And yet, Naruto still had faith in him. It was that thought and the danger that lay ahead that persuaded her to speak seriously to the Uchiha.

'There are many monsters ahead of us.', she said. 'Kabuto's aim is to kill you. He has taken Orochimaru's remains into himself. These remains are trying to overtake his body. My mission is to kill him.'

Sasuke didn't need to know she also intended to take Kabuto's scrolls. His gaze was bearing down on her. It seemed as if he was staring into her eyes for an eternity.

'Fine.', Sasuke finally said, looking away. 'We might as well fight together and save our strength. Kabuto's intention is to either tire me out or kill me before I reach him.' He was scrutinizing her again, taking in her form and the swords on her back. 'Fight to kill. Save your chakra. These monsters are ninja whose strengths are enhanced by a Curse Seal. They're not sane and they will fight you until they die. They're experiments gone wrong.'

She nodded. Sasuke of all people would know.

A couple of minutes ahead was the clearing where the monsters were waiting. Hinata drew her swords and tried to find some sense of peace before the start of the battle. Sasuke was a picture of calm indifference.

'Uchiha-san, do they have a p-particular fighting style? What kind of n-ninjutsu do they use?'

The Avenger didn't even bother to look at her when he answered. 'Their ninjutsu should be similar to the techniques they used as regular ninja.' He glanced at her. In that short second, his Sharingan eyes had taken in her trepidation.

'We will destroy them.'

And then he advanced. She could do nothing but follow.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was on his way to his team's training grounds. Like most times, Hinata was on his mind. He could not help but feel pride over the rumors about her. It seemed she was making a name for herself. She and her team had been outnumbered by Cloud ninja and still been victorious. Instead of staying silent about their shameful defeat, the Cloud ninja had been so audacious as to demandrecompense from Hyuuga. He experienced a familiar anger bordering on killing intent. _You should have killed them, Hinata-sama. _

Hyuuga had not deigned to take notice of the Cloud ninja's demand and simply regarded them in the silent detached way the clan was known for. Besides, there was no need to let the Cloud know that Hinata was no longer part of clan. Neji suspected that some Main House members held a grudging respect for their former heiress. If nothing else, Hyuuga respected strength. It was because Hinata was deemed weak, that they had intended to have her Sealed. Perhaps it had been a good thing she left before the Seal could be placed. If there were such thoughts, they were not voiced out loud. A council decision had been made and the council would stick to it. None of the council members had the power to have the decision reversed. Neji had to admit Hideoshi was a strong leader. But Hideoshi had entered an unholy alliance with Danzou and had Hiashi-sama killed.

He was certain of it.

Hiashi-sama's illness had started suddenly. He had become feverish, his heart would beat erratically and he would become so weak he was unable to speak. The sickness lasted two weeks. On the day of Hiashi's demise, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Hideoshi were by his side. His daughters were holding his hands. He was looking at Hinata when he died. Hanabi wailed. The sound conveyed such a terrible grief it was hard to bear. Hinata's body was heaving with soundless sobs as tears were making their way down her pale face. Her silent sorrow pierced through his heart. He could no longer look. Neji turned away his gaze and his eyes met Hideoshi's. The man had looked as if he had completed a grim but necessary task. He remembered thinking that he had to somehow keep Hinata-sama safe from that person.

Today he had gone to visit Sai. The fellow was obviously emotionally disturbed. However, Naruto had faith in him and he was the only approachable person he could interrogate about Danzou. That had been quite the task. Some sort of Seal had prevented Sai to speak directly about Danzou. But the boy confirmed that Root used to employ an insect-user who recently disappeared. Hideoshi must have somehow gotten Danzou to have the insect-user assassinate Hiashi-sama. Neji knew Danzou wanted to become Hokage. He also understood that Hideoshi wanted to become clan leader. Somehow those two ambitions were linked. What benefit would Danzou gain, from killing the leader of Konoha's noblest clan?

Two main house members were walking on the other side of the street he was taking. He glanced at them and they nodded a greeting. He nodded back. He vaguely knew them. The young woman's name was Ayase, the man was called Natsu. They wanted something from him. He was not one to avoid such things, he slowed his pace. They crossed the street and started walking next to him.

'Neji-san', Ayase began, 'we notice that you take your duty of protecting Hanabi-sama very seriously.'

_What the hell was this about? _

'It is my duty.'

'You are very close to her.', Natsu said.

'Indeed, ', Neji shrugged, 'In order to protect her.'

'Come with us to a more secluded place, so that we might be frank.', Ayase said.

He sighed and made an effort to show annoyance on a face that was usually impassive. He had no choice, they could easily force him if he refused. He followed them to a back alley and waited for them to speak.

'Hanabi addresses you with _aniki_. You must be very close to each other.' Ayase was scrutinizing him in a very obvious way. Hyuuga excelled in reading expressions.

'Our fathers were twin brothers.', Neji said matter of factly.

'But you are so low in status.', Natsu said. 'Whatever the case, what she calls you is her own business. But we wonder, does she hold the same deference for her older sister?'

Neji could lie. And he would lie. He did not trust the Main House. He kept his face still. 'Why do you wonder?' _Let's see how far I can get with this. _They were gauging him and he was gauging them. If not for the Seal, he could take them on. They had not asked him a direct question and seemingly did not seek conflict.

'We wonder because we are part of those chosen to take Hinata-sama's eyes.', Ayase said.

Neji did not know what to say and stayed silent.

'Hinata-sama is strong and capable. This situation is…very unfortunate. Please, tell that to Hanabi-sama.' The two ninja left, leaving a pondering Neji behind. _Hinata-_sama_ huh_? The two were still respectful of their former heiress? This little conversation could mean many things. It could be that they were afraid to die by her hand. It could also mean that there were still Hyuuga in the Main House that were willing to follow Hinata. It was not unlikely that Ayase and Natsu were lying to see what he would do. They had been frank and not frank at all. These jounin had council seats, they had an official place to speak their mind. Coming to an alley to do it in a halfway manner seemed kind of…cowardly. _So this is Hyuuga?_ Neji thought. _Even I am a coward._

Hideoshi needed to be overthrown. Hinata was the only one who could do it. She was the eldest child of the last leader. If she should truly claim the inheritance of her bloodline, Hyuuga would have no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Being near the Hyuuga girl and watching her up close had been straining. It distracted his mind. He kept watching her face. The soft curve of her lips. The light of the pale moon on her hair. Her eyes. And though she was near, they were still haunting him.

He had been the first to greet her. That was very much unlike him. He had threatened to kill her. But the threat hadn't been a lie. The reason why he was here in the first place was to destroy Konoha. In the end, she would die by his hand. For now it was more convenient if she fought by his side. He hoped she would die in the upcoming battle. It would make things easier for him.

He had gone on ahead, he could not stand to watch her nervous demeanor.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds resonated from his fists. The Cursed ninja roared in a frenzy when he reached the clearing. Kabuto had carved every sane thought out of their minds, using a wicked mixture of genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. Their only goal in life was to kill intruders. Sasuke had fought similar creatures in the past for training. But never so many. He struck, dodged parried and killed in a dance of death. They were not a senseless untrained mob. They used elemental ninjutsu and clones. After all, they used to be skilled ninja. His Sharingan could see most attacks, but he did not have eyes in the back of his head. It was hard to dodge all of them. _Damn you, Kabuto._ He would survive this, but it would sap his strength.

From the corner of his eye he could see that the Hyuuga girl had arrived.

He was surprised to see she didn't have her Byakugan activated. Strange girl. He had told her to use her chakra sparingly, but he had been referring to her elemental jutsu. Activating her doujutsu should be alright. However, she seemed to be doing okay. And now that the attention of the Cursed ninja was divided between the two of them, he was able to spare energy and strength. He could watch her.

She was a mistress of the sword.

This was not a style in accordance with her Byakugan. He could follow it with his Sharingan. But he was not sure if he could copy her movements. They were somehow hers. Her body's flexibility, the way she handled the weight of her swords, her sheer instinctive grasp of the possibilities of the blades and her stances all led to a unique and dynamic set of deadly strikes and defenses.

She was cutting off heads and striking through heart and gut. It was horrible and beautiful in its effectiveness. But like his own, her foes were many. In the end, her eyes were clear. A slicing rotation and insanely sharp chakra made short work of the rest. Sasuke had little trouble finishing off his opponents with his lightning needles. They had been many, but in the end their lack of sanity and their blood thirst made them easy opponents. Gods, it was tiring.

The Hyuuga was kneeling on the floor, panting while holding her bloody swords. He walked over to a tree and sat down leaning against it. He took out his blade and started wiping off blood. He would hoard his strength and allow her to gain her breath. She was a useful ally. She also wiped off the blood from her swords and sheathed them. She looked up and watched him. There was something about her face. Something soft and inviting. He walked over and crouched across from her. Again he was caught by her eyes. He could feel the sense of relief they exuded

'Uchiha-san…you were right. We did…destroy them.' Her voice was trembling.

'Of course.', he pulled her up. Touching her felt nice. 'Get a hold of yourself, there must be more.'

She dusted off her clothes and stood straight. 'For now, I can't see.', she said.

'Then we'll go to Kabuto and destroy what stands in our way.'

It was dawn and the sun was bright. The barrier still stood and its chakra pattern showed the way to their quarry. The two of them were young, strong and determined. They would win. The Hyuuga girl stood beside him looking worn and filthy. She was beautiful. He did not feel weak for admitting it to himself.

---

**Author's Note:**

**This one was difficult to write!**

**I'm happy to know people out there like my story (Thank you reviewers!). I checked my story stats and saw that about 200 people read 'Hyuuga Pride' with every update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and that you'll drop me some sort of encouraging review. **

**I have changed the rating to M, because of the killing.**

**In my version of the Naruto universe I can make Hinata as awesome as I want. Long live fan fiction…**

**Due to schoolwork, the next update might take longer than usual. Gomen nasai!**

**-Adaala-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There was nothing wrong with thinking she was beautiful. After all, there were many beautiful things in this world. Like a well tended sword, like the song of a nightingale, like the pure white of first snow, like her smile.

Death does not discriminate between those that are beautiful and those that are not. His mother had been beautiful. Beauty was meaningless before destruction.

Hinata was scanning the area. She seemed to be feeling uncomfortable in his presence. Had she ever been more at ease with him? A long time ago they had been classmates. She had a crush on Naruto back then. It had been the most fascinating thing about her.

She kept glancing his way as if she wanted to say something and then thought better of it. It annoyed him.

They walked on in silence. He was not a talkative person and did not have much to say. But he would not mind conversing with her. She glanced at him again but this time less cautious. She had seen something.

'Uchiha-san, there's a stream ahead. It's an ambush.'

'How many?'

'Thirteen of them.'

'As if they know I'm thirsty.'

That got him a smile. 'I'm thirsty too.', she said.

'They aren't many. I'll trap them in genjutsu and you can use your gentle fist on their hearts. It'll be less bloody and keep our swords clean.'

She nodded and followed his lead. They could hear the sound of the water now. It was an innocent sound that promised refreshment. Soon the trees cleared and the stream became visible. They made for it, happily walking into the trap, seemingly unaware of their enemies. A wall of earth suddenly blocked their way to the water. They turned around to face thirteen Cursed ninja. Those that looked into his eyes were caught immediately. The Hyuuga struck with the speed of the wind. One, two, three, four hearts and nine to go. One of them took to the sky, flying with bat like wings. It started shooting blasts of fire from above.

'Suiton: Ja no Kuchi – _Water style: Snake's Mouth._'

A column of water appeared from Hinata's hands and traveled into the sky in the form of a snake. It was eating the fire. Sasuke was already forming the necessary hand seals for a partner attack.

'Raiton: Hiraishin – _Lightning style: Flying Thunder God.'_

Crackling lightning rode the column of water that Hinata was controlling. She enveloped the lightning infused snake around the flying bat ninja, killing him instantly.

'Hyuuga, I've trapped the remaining eight. Finish them off.'

'Yes.'

It was interesting how she hardly needed to touch them for her strikes to be deadly. _So this is the Jyuuken. _Sasuke thought. _A splendid taijutsu. _

He started walking along the stream. He didn't want to be near the dead bodies longer than necessary. She followed in silence with a pensive look on her face. He took out his water bottle and filled it. He then sat down cross legged. Hinata joined him at a careful distance.

'I hear Naruto has a powerful new attack.', Sasuke said.

He could tell that the Hyuuga was surprised he spoke. 'Yes,', she said with a tinge of pride, 'a Rasengan infused with Fuuton chakra. It destroys on a cellular level.'

He looked at her long. It was the way she said it.

'You still have a crush on Naruto?'

That startled her. A slight blush appeared on her face. 'I…I admired him a lot.'

'What of Neji. Is he still the best among the Hyuuga?'

'Y-yes, he is. My brother is very strong.' She was uncomfortable with talking about her clan. He did not want her pity. He didn't mind hearing about her happiness, her esteemed position, the strength of her people. He did not mind. He would destroy all of it.

'You're pretty strong yourself. Have you taken over as leader yet?'

She was evading his gaze. She became very still. 'No, I haven't.', she quietly said. 'I have left…I have left my clan.'

He hadn't expected this. She was the Hyuuga _hime_ – princess. He expected her to tell tales of her succession with the same tinge of pride she used when talking about Naruto. But she had left her own clan. Konoha's oldest and noblest clan. She _left_. She had been part of a clan, a family, a distinguished bloodline. She chose not to be a part of it. It angered him. Knowing that she knew it would anger him angered him even more. This Hyuuga girl was spoiled with the peace Itachi had granted her. Throwing things away that were valuable beyond measure. Daily he suffered for his clan. This Hyuuga deserved to die. She had a clan that she could leave and he had not. He wanted to ask her why, he wanted to strangle her, he wanted to do many unspeakable things with her, to her.

This subject was dangerous. She was not worth talking to. One should not speak to the dead.

He set off suddenly without saying a thing. Soon he was being followed again.

'Uchiha-san, w-wait. I-I… wasn't going to be heir. They were going to Seal me…'

He turned around with lightning swiftness and pinned her against a tree. He held her arms up and pressed them against the trunk. His face inched close to her own very shocked one. 'Be silent.', he said before she could part her rosy lips to protest. 'Because I don't care.' He let go of the softness of her skin. He turned his back towards her. She might stab him, but he could not face her now.

He noticed a great rocky hill that housed a network of caves. It was still some distance away and it stretched long and wide. Kabuto was holed up in there. The barrier's chakra was pointing to the place. The caves itself possessed a foul aura.

'You will soon be able to complete your mission.', Sasuke said. 'Are there many foes in the caves?'

'Yes.', her whisper was barely audible.

* * *

It had been half a day since Hinata was transported inside the barrier. Did she meet Sasuke inside? Was she wounded or dead? Kiba felt as if he was going mad. He was frustrated over the fact that he could do nothing. Shino was too calm, casually talking to that Karin girl. He just sat and sent out gigai to report to him. The insect master and the sensor where analyzing the changes in the chakra pattern of the barrier.

The one called Juugo was eternally meditating or communicating with animals. It reminded Kiba of princesses in a fairy tales whose gentleness and innocence attracted pure creatures of the land. Even Akamaru liked Juugo. The boy made of water had wandered off after his declaration about waiting for Sasuke.

'The barrier is getting weaker.', Karin told Shino.

'Yes. Kabuto can't have used only his own chakra. Many people who gave out chakra for the barrier must have died.'

Kiba was riding Akamaru near the border of the barrier. He was trying to catch Hinata's scent, but being so near the barrier he could only smell chakra. He was annoyed. Shino had come to some sort of understanding with that Karin and he didn't like it. She was part of Akatsuki and an enemy of Konoha. They shouldn't be talking so amiably.

'You! Water boy!', he pointed at Suigetsu who had just come back from wandering. He smelled even more like water than he did before.

'What do you want with Kabuto anyway?'

The young man smiled patronizingly. Showing his sharpened teeth.

'My name is Suigetsu. Pointing is impolite, you dog.'

Normally Kiba didn't mind being called a dog. He was one half of the time. But he had never heard a person say 'dog' in such an insulting way.

Who did this freak think he was?

'Fine, Suigetsu, what do you want with Kabuto?'

'What do _you _want with Kabuto? Tell me and I'll tell you.'

Kiba could not disclose their team's SS-class mission. He fell silent and continued sniffing the air for Hinata. He heard Suigetsu chuckling.

'I wonder if Sasuke killed that Hyuuga girl of yours. It would be a pity if he didn't take her swords.'

It took an effort to keep himself and Akamaru calm. He was growling.

'Cha! Such dogs you are. How about an exchange of information? Tell me who made those swords and I'll tell you why we came here.'

It was then that Juugo stood. He had been meditating, or something like it.

'No exchange.', he said. 'Don't worry, Suigetsu, the crack in your sword will be fixed. There are many weapon makers.'

Suigetsu snorted and sauntered off. 'Whatever, Juugo.'

Kiba took one look at Juugo and his will to fight the infuriating water boy vanished. Of course Hinata was not dead. She was killing foes and making her way to Kabuto. She was strong, she would survive. If Sasuke hurt her in any way, Kiba would kill the traitor himself.

Shino walked over to Kiba and touched the barrier. It shimmered and grew hot under his touch. It was impenetrable. 'This…I suspect it is a forbidden jutsu.'

'It is.', Karin joined him.

Was it because they both wore glasses that they liked to add to each other's remarks?

'Why is it forbidden?', Kiba asked.

'People must have done many wicked things with this jutsu.', Juugo said.

'Even now, other people's chakra was used for this barrier.', Shino noted. 'My gigai are looking for a way in. Maybe there are seams where the traps used to be. If they find one, we'll go and enter. We can then back up Hinata.'

* * *

He was confusing her. Sasuke was such a complicated person. Some times she thought he would kill her. The intensity of his stares. His hate. She could feel them.

When he grabbed her, she thought she was going to die. She expected to be incinerated by lightning. She was staring at his face, expecting it to be the last thing she would see. There had been no killing intent whatsoever. There had been a strange intensity, almost like…_passion_. When his face inched close to hers she could feel his breath on her skin. And then he told her he didn't care. She hadn't expected him to _say_ anything. And certainly not that he didn't care.

If he didn't care, then why such hate, such anger? It was there to such an extent that she felt the need to justify her decision to leave her clan.

_Be silent._

It gave her goose bumps.

He was part of Akatsuki. He was a traitor. He had gotten too close to her.

They had been classmates once, in a time when all the girls liked him. She never liked his dark and broody self. But she understood now. He was handsome. Yes, he was very handsome. In a dangerous way. He was handsome like a tiger, graceful and beautiful but very deadly.

Neji was a handsome genius too. He was unapproachable and impassive, but not dangerous. Even when he tried to kill her, she didn't feel such danger.

Everything about Sasuke was intense. She knew that members of the Uchiha clan didn't go through pains to keep their feelings hidden. They had been a passionate people. It shone through Sasuke. And for her, for a Hyuuga who was trained to see such things it was very clear. The extent of his hatred.

They had been children when they were classmates, but Sasuke's intensity and drive could be seen by anyone who wanted to see. Maybe the girls saw or maybe they didn't, but they had certainly been attracted to it. Hinata had chosen to stay away from him. If she could, she would do the same now. If she wasn't careful, he would eat her alive.

Her Byakugan was activated and her swords were unsheathed as they made for the entrance of the caves. What she saw frightened her. She felt the need to warn her companion. 'Uchiha-san, I think there are too many to fight. The tunnels are packed.'

'Then stay here.'

She could not do that either. She entered the caves with him. She did not intend to die today. The tunnels were dark, she wondered if Sasuke could see. The Sharingan could see chakra, it should be enough. There were hundreds of Cursed Seal ninja packed within small tunnels and hampering each others movements. The monsters would as likely kill each other if they used elemental attacks. The Cursed ninja would not make life that easy for them.

'Hyuuga, I will use fire style. You amplify it with a wind style.'

She understood. If she and Sasuke could somehow make use of the cramped environment and take all of the monsters out with one powerful ninjutsu, much time and effort would be saved. She sheathed her swords and collected chakra in her lungs.

She stood next to him. As the first of the monsters were charging towards them, Sasuke was weaving signs. She followed with her own a second later.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu – _Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu._'

'Fuuton: Daitoppa – _Wind style: Great breakthrough._'

Their mouths breathed out wind and fire. The fire attacks of the Uchiha clan had a legendary destructive power. Hinata's wind release alone would level most things on its path. It followed and overtook Sasuke's fire, amplifying its destruction and causing a hose of incredibly hot spitting fire. It was hell. Their foes were reduced to ash in mere minutes. Their ash was blown away by the wind. Only the smell of burnt flesh lingered. When her lungs were spent and Sasuke's fire stopped she could not bring herself to do anything but stare. She had never seen such annihilation. It had been inescapable. It had been terrible. It had reached almost every crevice of the tunnels. It was unmerciful. It was fire like she had never seen. She never wanted to see it again.

Sasuke was also staring. He was surprised as well. This combination was his idea. She thought that he knew about the power of the attack, but he was just as stupefied as she was. He was staring at her now as if reassessing her. She suddenly became aware of the fact that she still had two fingers pressed against her mouth. She removed them and clenched her hand into a fist.

* * *

This combination jutsu was the most destructive jutsu he had ever seen. He was certain it was stronger than Amaterasu. Its black flames would stand no chance.

'_Wh__at is mine is yours and what is yours is mine. Together we are strongest.'_

Phrases from bedtime stories long ago came to him now. There must be some truth to them.

He was assessing her. She was struck dumb and staring at the path of destruction. She still held two fingers against her mouth as if she was channeling her wind release. She clenched her hand into a fist and evaded his gaze. This Hyuuga was pretty capable.

His eyes lingered on her heaving chest and took in her strong stance. Though she looked very feminine there was well trained muscle under the curves. She wasn't powerfully built. Her strength lay in her flexibility and skill. And her face, he could see it with his eyes closed.

These were foolish things to think about. The Hyuuga was a Konoha kunoichi after all.

'Let's move on.'

She glanced at him with wide eyes. 'K-Kabuto is in a cave deep inside this hill. We need to follow this path d-down.' The girl was obviously shocked by something she'd seen.

'What does Kabuto look like now?'

'Like a monster! It's hard to explain.'

Sasuke understood. Orochimaru had been a damn snake after all.

The Hyuuga still had quite a bit of chakra left and so had he. They had better be careful. The trap Kabuto laid was convenient at first, but they could not afford to fall in one now. If the Hyuuga wanted to kill the man, she could. As long as he got the scrolls.

They started walking down the path. It was uncanny how there weren't any remains left of their enemies, just ash. It stuck to skin, hair and clothes and made one feel extremely filthy. They were slowly moving down the tunnel into darkness. He saw a burst of chakra come from a scroll. Hinata lit up a torch. _Just how many things does she keep inside that scroll?_ But now at least he could see.

He felt no need to hurry with the Hyuuga girl beside him. Her pace was slow and steady and she was the one holding the flame. A Hyuuga holding a flame, how ironic.

Their goal was near enough. Soon they would go their separate ways. But he would see her again. It disturbed him that the thought of seeing her again satisfied him. After all, next time he would see her was to kill her. He should kill her now. But he knew that even if he killed her, she would haunt him in his mind. He could not kill her. He could not even do such a simple thing as killing her.

'We're almost there.', she said.

Soon enough they were standing before a huge metal gate. The fire hell of their combination attack had not reached this place. There was no ash and the smell of burnt flesh was faint. Kabuto was waiting for them behind that gate.

**Author's note**

**I want to thank the reviewers for taking the time to drop a review! They really**** encourage me and motivate me. **

**I posted two chapters at once this time, 'cause I'm taking a break. I'm busy and I want to take the time to revise my plot. **

**Am not sure anymore about the chapter outlines I've written and can't move on until I've fixed it. So after chapter 12, I think it'll take me some weeks to update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Nearly all his minions were dead. It didn't matter. They served their purpose. Finally the Sharingan was here. Two times he had been defeated by those spinning wheel eyes. He wouldn't lose this third time. He would kill Sasuke and take his eyes for Orochimaru-sama.

It was unclear which one of them devised the plot to trap Sasuke. And sometimes, instead of killing Sasuke, he wanted to take over his body. Fighting these thoughts, fighting Orochimaru was thrilling. It was the most challenging and exciting thing he had ever done.

Sasuke would come. It was two against one, he and Kabuto would win. This time he would be strong enough to take over his body. Orochimaru-sama could never die. Even now he was creeping inside of his thoughts. How thrilling to have a purposeful existence. To exist, so that his master could. He would give his master Sasuke's body. Coming to this point had been difficult. A terrible thing had come to pass. He died.

If not for Kabuto, if not for the Curse Seal, no trace of him would be left in this world. He was dead. His true self was in an unreachable eternal world.

When his master's remains stopped taking over his essence, when they stopped trying to control his mind, Kabuto knew he was truly dead.

The Curse Seals of his minions had started to disappear. But Kabuto put a stop to it. Orochimaru's existence within him rang true. He could still activate the Seals, his subordinates were still loyal. Now they were dead. No matter. He'd been right to judge that Sasuke would seek out Kabuto again. Sasuke was an arrogant traitor. He thought that he, Orochimaru, simply existed to give him power and means. To hand over whatever he had whenever Sasuke came to demand. And the boy never fulfilled his end of the bargain. Sasuke's body was his!

This time he would win. They saw a lightning needle pierce the lock on the gate. The door silently swung open.

The lone Uchiha stood in the doorway.

Orochimaru's mind filled with lecherous thoughts. Such a fine physique the boy had. Those handsome features, the well built body, those precious, precious eyes. Sasuke looked tired, worn and very angry. It was what Kabuto had hoped for.

He slithered forward. 'You've finally returned, Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke looked him over with disgust.

'I will kill you. A creature like you should not exist.'

'Such boastful words. Many wish death on me. And I am already dead. You should know, Sasuke-kun.

'Where are the Konoha scrolls?', Sasuke demanded.

'In my belly, come and join them!'

Sasuke's haughty demeanor needed to be humbled. Orochimaru-sama could not be caught in another genjutsu anymore. He could charge freely this time!

Sasuke attacked with his well known Shadow Shuriken technique. _How many times has he practiced this in my presence?,_ Orochimaru thought.

Which was the shadow and which was the shuriken? It didn't matter. He got hit by both and cast off his skin. Of course the Uchiha expected this and already stood firm with his Chidori.

'Come and die once and for all you freak.'

'Your famous lightning style. You think I never anticipated this? Of all the chakra I stole to feed the barrier, you think I didn't take wind chakra for myself?'

How great to be underestimated. Finally, the time was here! He would breathe out a poisonous kaze no kizu – _cutting wind_ and defeat this Chidori!

He felt a sharp quick pain in his neck and seconds later, looked up to his crumbling headless body. _How could this be?_ And his sight turned from blurry to nothingness.

* * *

When they got to the gate, Sasuke proposed a simple plan. 'Naruto and I did this during our first A-rank mission. It should be more effective now, because Kabuto likely doesn't know there're two of us. Use the Transformation technique to disguise as the shadow clone of my shuriken. Kabuto will either dodge or get hit. Make sure to use your Fuuton to feel sharp in case he opts to take the blow. Then, when he charges for me, take your chance to kill him.' Those things were easily said. Transforming into a shuriken and making sure to feel sharp took a large amount of chakra and control. Transforming back and extricating herself unnoticed from sticky cast-off skin was repulsive and stressful. Kabuto/Orochimaru was the most disgusting creature she had ever seen. He was a snake with four small appendages that could vaguely be recognized as human limbs. His face was a grotesque mixture of Orochimaru's and Kabuto's features. Of the whole operation, killing Kabuto was the easiest thing. No chakra manipulation, just a high jump and a well placed swing of her sword to cut off his head.

His head flew off and landed on the ground with a thud. It had a surprised look. She wiped off her blade and threw away the cloth she used.

The room was bare, her footsteps echoed as she distanced herself from the corpse.

Hinata deftly pulled out a scroll. She had carefully crafted it for the purpose of carrying Kabuto's head. She took out a jar of preservative fluid. She absolutely did not want to touch the head. She employed chakra strings, very much like a puppet master, and moved the head into the jar. She carefully used the strings to close the jar hermetically and placed it back into the scroll. Sasuke was watching her all the time, looking rather disgusted.

'It's necessary.', she said. 'As proof.'.

Sasuke shrugged and proceeded to do an even more disgusting thing. He sliced open Kabuto's belly with his katana and copied Hinata's puppet master style to search through blood, gut and vile for the Konoha scrolls. He pulled out a case of scrolls and put them in his pocket.

'If you want it, you'll have to fight me.', he said casually without looking at her. He then proceeded to use his Katon to burn Kabuto's body.

'Add some wind.'

In an act of annoyance she unsheathed a sword and aimed a cutting wind at the burning corpse. It caused a mini explosion of ash that managed to cover a great part of the Uchiha's body. Who was he to order her about?

His eyes burned blood red. He didn't say anything. He turned to leave. Their alliance was finished. She had Kabuto's head and he had the scrolls.

_Sasuke knew I was after the scrolls all this time._

But why does he want them? Will he give them back to Konoha as a peace offering?

She ran after him. He was easily making his way through the darkness.

There was no reason to follow him. She had no intention to fight him and in effect they were done with each other. But she could not let this be. There were things she needed to know. If not for Konoha's sake, then for Naruto.

When she reached the stream her chakra was almost gone. Sasuke was out of sight and reach. She would track him down with her team when the barrier finished dissipating. She needed to ask him some things. For now, she would leave him. She was tired as it was. If she wanted to have enough chakra left to utilize her supply scroll, she could not activate her Byakugan. Being so near clear running water she felt the intense need to bathe. Luckily she brought toiletries, along with a spare set of clothes. With a needle's prick of blood and a bit of chakra, she unscrolled a block of soap, undergarments, a legging and a form fitting black short-sleeved, knee-length tunic with a silver zipper in the front. Her old clothing was fit to be burned. She did not consider anyone seeing her, the only other person in this godforsaken place was Sasuke and he was long gone. But to be sure, she went about it quickly, scrubbing herself thoroughly with sand and soap. She had no towel and stepped into her clothes with damp skin and hair. The sun was hot in the sky so she did not mind too much. Bathing refreshed her, but it had stolen the last bit of her energy. Her chakra was completely depleted, she would have to rest for a while before she could move on. The barrier was still not done dwindling down. She sat down against a tree and placed her swords beside her. She would wait for her team to come for her.

* * *

He was smirking. He liked the way she looked when she was annoyed. But to be sprayed with Kabuto's ashes, gods how nasty. He needed to bathe. This could not wait until he reached a town.

As he sped through the tunnels, pieces of floating ash joined the ones already sticking on his clothes and skin. He had almost no chakra left and he was tired. He guessed the barrier was slowly dissipating since the Hyuuga's killing strike, but he could no longer tell with his own chakra so depleted. Where the stream grew wide and strong into a river, he took off his clothes and dived into its shocking coolness. He used fistfuls of sand to scrub his skin and rinsed his clothes from ash. His clothing was wet now, but at least the ash that stuck to it was taken by the river. He wrung out his clothes and took the opportunity to take a food pill and rest while they dried. When he woke up it was late afternoon. He was pleased to find his chakra restored and fatigue gone. His clothes weren't exactly clean, but they weren't crazy dirty either. When he returned to civilization, he would burn them. The barrier still wasn't finished dissipating, but it should be something the Hyuuga could break through now. She was probably long gone. He did not like that thought. If she was still here, he would find her. What he would do then, he did not yet know.

Why was he filled with her? He already knew he would not kill her, there was no reason to see more of her.

He was no sensor. Like most ninja, he could only sense chakra signatures when he concentrated on people in his vicinity. The Hyuuga was near. He found her sleeping against a tree. He noted filthy clothes in a heap. And soap. Such luxury. He seriously considered travelling with scrolls that carried these kinds of basic supplies. Her scroll case was tiny and compact and rested neatly on her hips. Her swords were lying next to her. _What kind of ninja are you?_ He could kill her right now.

He walked towards her and knelt before her. She smelt nice. Her hair was unbound and flowed over her lovely shape. Her face looked so soft and smooth. He stopped himself from touching her and looked away. His eyes fell on her swords. He compared them to his own blade, intrigued. He reached for them and her eyes opened.

'Uchiha-san.'

She did not appear shocked or surprised, but he knew she was. He saw chakra flaring to her hands and eyes. He stood op from his kneeling position and removed himself from her personal space.

'You should be careful where you sleep. Someone might kill you.'

'Y-yeah.'

'With your gentle fist, you should be able to break through the barrier now.', he turned to leave. What was there to say, really?

'Uchiha-san, I've been meaning to talk to you about something.' He stopped in his tracks.

'You did not return to Konoha, yet you killed your brother.' She was standing now.

He turned and looked her in the eyes. Finally, instead of with her he was filled with his familiar hate. 'I did not kill Itachi. He died by my hand.'

It was the cold hard truth. The Hyuuga girl didn't understand. She looked confused and nervous.

'I d-don't follow.', she said. 'You left your village for vengeance, to get stronger. Haven't you achieved these things already. Despite your betrayal, the Leaf would still welcome you back. N-Naruto, all of your age-mates have tried so very hard to get you back. We understand that…'

'You understand nothing!' His eyes swirled red and dangerous. 'What do you know with the peace you enjoy? You don't know what it means to suffer!'

'N-not like you, but …' He interrupted her with a terribly bitter laugh.

'I should kill you right now. When I destroy your peace, when I've taken my vengeance you will truly know.'

She fell silent, she was afraid. He drew his sword, he caught her with his eyes. She should know why she died. It was only proper. He showed her the slaughter, he showed her his brothers tears.

'My brother was ordered by Konoha to kill his own clan.', Sasuke said quietly, menacingly. 'The Konoha leaders were afraid of Uchiha's quest for power. They took advantage of my brother's love for peace and ordered him to kill his own blood. To keep this mission top-secret, my brother lived the life of a despised missing nin, of a fugitive. Why did he not kill me? Why was _I_ the only survivor, haven't you ever wondered that?' _Live your wretched life. When you have eyes like mine, come for me._ He let those words echo in her mind.

'Because he loved me more than he loved his village. He ordered me to hate him and I did. He sacrificed himself to die by my hand, so that I might return to Konoha a hero. For Konoha's peace, my brother suffered. He lived a life of hell.'

His sword was at her throat now. He suddenly became aware that she experienced the genjutsu he cast, but wasn't caught. If she wanted to, she could defend herself. She did nothing but weep. Tears were streaming down her face. They undid him. His arm shook and the sword fell on the ground. He had expected fear, pity, disbelief. Not this.

Her face expressed the purest, most piercing kind of sorrow.

She cried not for him, but for Itachi.

It was too much.

Seeing her so was unbearable.

He caught her lips with his own. He could taste the salt of her tears. They mingled with the softness of her lips and the scent of her hair. She was shaking, but she did not reject him.

'Don't cry, ', he said before recapturing her mouth. 'You don't know what it means to suffer.'

He travelled from her lips to her neck, his arm encircling her waist. Her tears had stopped falling. She gasped. He swept her up and laid her on the ground, all the while watching her face. She was afraid. She was terrified. He didn't care. He wanted to have her and why couldn't he be selfish? He zipped open her tunic and trailed kisses down her breasts. When he undid her bra she gasped again.

'Sasuke.'

It was the first time she said his name. It was utterly arousing. He took a nipple between his lips.

'Sasuke.', His name was a mixture of moan and whisper. He pulled down her legging and exposed the silky perfection of her legs. In an instinctive act of arousal she curled them around his hips. He was losing himself

'Sasuke, please…' she whispered as he was kissing her neck. 'Please stop…' She could not stop herself. She asked _him_ to stop.

And he did. Her beautiful face was nothing but panic.

He stood and regarded her lying on the ground. He knew he could have her if he wanted to. She wouldn't stop him. Her body would betray her. But he stopped because she asked him to. His eyes swept over her exposed form and he was filled with a feeling of possessiveness.

'You're mine, Hinata.' He turned away. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her if he looked at her longer.

He left.

* * *

'The art is to become fully aware of your own tenketsu. Your position is the center, your chakra is like wind surrounding you. All you need to do to make it work is spin. That is Hakkeshou Kaiten – the heavenly spin.'

Neji was teaching Kikyou. Hanabi was watching them. Neji and the young woman had practiced releasing chakra from the openings for hours. First in normal standing position, then from the basic gentle fist stance and finally from the required stance for the Kaiten. It would take a long time before the woman would be able to execute the move properly. But she was driven. '

I want to serve Hinata-sama.', she'd come to them with those words when Neji was escorting Hanabi to her quarters.

'Do you want to die?', Hanabi had asked her.

'No, but if there's a way to serve Hinata-sama I will'. Kikyou looked into Hanabi's face with blue tinged Hyuuga eyes and Hanabi's façade crumbled.

'Please Neji-san, teach me the spin.'

'Yes teach her, Aniki.'

Neji had smiled.

That morning Hideoshi had left for the capital to visit the daimyo. She was relieved she could drop her act if only for a little while. If only Hinata would return. In the Main House no one spoke against taking her sister's eyes. The Branch House at least, would support her sister. Hanabi knew very well that that meant nothing.

Yesterday, Danzou had come to visit Hideoshi openly. Remaining friendly and courteous had been very taxing. There was something strange about the chakra in the bound side of the man's body. He'd asked her how she fared so far as heir. She told him she fared well under the guidance of Hideoshi-sama. The three of them spoke of Konoha, of clans and politics. Danzou hadn't stayed longer than an hour. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing secretive.

Neji had been searching for her father's missing autopsy report. It was as if it never existed.

'Thank you Neji-san. I will go to my son now.', Kikyou bowed. They were finished.

'You're welcome. See you tomorrow.'

In normal circumstances that young woman would not be a mother. She now wished to serve the one who killed the father of her child. Within all that was wrong with Hyuuga, it strangely made sense.

Neji and Hanabi waited until she was gone before they moved. They would go to their grandmother. She lived in a secluded part of the Hyuuga district. Their grandfather died when Neji and Hinata were infants. Hanabi never knew him. She did not know her grandmother much better. The woman was aloof and hardly participated in public life. Hyuuga Nanaji was no ninja. She was raised as an esteemed Main House member and noblewoman. Her own parents had not been ninja either. They had managed Hyuuga estates outside of Konoha. Of course throughout their lifetimes they had been surrounded by a horde of Branch House members to protect their precious eyes. The only jutsu they knew was the activation of the Caged Bird Seal. Their grandmother now spent most of her time gardening or weaving beautiful fabric for formal kimono. Hanabi and Neji were very surprised to be summoned. Their grandmother's quarters smelled like wild herbs. The scents were so reminiscent of Hinata that Hanabi's eyes pricked. How could the two of them have the same hobby? An elderly Branch House member motioned for them to sit and served them tea. When their grandmother entered they stood and bowed. 'Good afternoon, obaa-sama.'

She acknowledged them by inclining her head, as if she was a great lady in a daimyo's court.

She sat formal style on a cushion and regarded them silently. Her dress was exquisite in its simple design. Her kimono was yellow, bordering on gold with pink cherry blossom petals nearing the edges. Her obi was a dark purple. The clashing colors made the beauty. One could still see that the woman must have been beautiful when she was young. Her white hair was bound back neatly, her lips were decorated with the tiniest bit of red. Neji and Hanabi felt unkempt.

'I do not like this Hideoshi who leads in your stead, Hanabi. I hold no council seat, so who am I? But I do not like him.', the old lady began.

Hanabi did not know what to say.

'I was eighteen when your grandfather asked for my hand in marriage. Of course my parents agreed, he was the heir after all, but I was in doubt. Save for the eldest child, all my children would be inducted into the branch house. Who would wish such a fate on her own children.' Her eyes pierced into Neji's. 'That is what I thought back then.'

She took a sip of her tea and her gaze went distant.

'Hanabi, did you know your mother was born into the Branch House?', the old lady asked.

Hanabi's insides cringed with shock. 'No, obaa-sama.'

'She was. Her parents died protecting my boys when she was an infant. She was the cutest and prettiest toddler I ever saw. I took her in and raised her to a proper lady, so that she might marry your father. I thought to honor her deceased parents that way.'

'Obaa-sama, why are you telling us this now?', Neji asked.

_Yes, grandmother, why do we learn of these things only now?_

'I was twenty when I bore your fathers. The two of you look like them. Hinata looks like Sayuri. I am an old lady now and all three of my children are dead. My grandchildren at least should live happy lives, yet one seems to be out of my reach. Hanabi, if those in the council want to hurt your sister, you should do everything in your power to protect her. Whichever circumstances led to this, you are the _Hyuuga hime_ now.'

Hyuuga hime. The title used for female clan leaders. In the past eldest sons would succeed as leader, in the absence of a son it would be the Hyuuga hime if there was one. In these modern times, the eldest child was the heir and now even that was discarded. To use a term like Hyuuga hime was not fitting.

'We will do all we can to help onee-sama. But I'm no hime, she is. And when she comes, I will follow and serve her.'

The great lady Hyuuga Nanaji smiled. 'That's good enough. And you Neji, you protect them not because you have to, but because you want to?'

'Naturally.'

'That is all I wanted to say.' It was a dismissal. Their grandmother was not an affectionate person. Hanabi couldn't even remember the last time the lady touched them. She wondered if the woman had been more loving in the past. She would come and visit more often. When she smiled, she saw Hinata in her face.

They stood and bowed. 'Ittekimasu', Hanabi said. _I will go and return._ She would definitely return.

They left.

**Author's note**

**Was this a lemon or a lime? You gotta love fan fiction terminology. I hope it was believable though. Otherwise I'd have to revise on some future date.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

He sat still. Legs crossed and eyes closed. None of them noticed his disturbance. Forest creatures no longer joined him. The barrier was dissipating and the two teams were on alert to enter. Shino's gigaichuu were eating their way through. Very soon both teams would be able to reunite with their teammates. Juugo did not stand with them. He was not an excitable person. His chakra was changing and he was doing his best to stop it. Sasuke was not here. It fell to him and he was losing.

Karin was the first to notice and clenched her fists. She turned to watch him. Shino noticed a few seconds later.

'Karin-san?'

The girl was muttering to herself. Spouting quiet curses. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…'

Kiba was curiously petting Akamaru who had started to whimper softly. 'What is it buddy, what are you so upset about?'

Suigetsu unsheathed his sword and was looking rather serious. 'Juugo will go berserk. If you're not careful he'll kill you.'

'What the hell?', Kiba said incredulously. Discoloring was creeping over Juugo's face. The peaceful young man was transforming. He looked strained, was sweating. He still held his meditation pose. _He's fighting it. _Kiba's memories brought him back to the time he and Akamaru fought Ukon and Sakon. They were Sound ninja that utilized a Curse Seal release. They had been the strongest opponents he and Akamaru ever faced. This Juugo was releasing some sort of Curse Seal. 'It's why he meditates,', Karin said, 'to keep his monster in check. Juugo is the blueprint for the Curse Seal. His body makes an enzyme that transforms and turns him into a murderous monster. He travels with us, because Sasuke is the only one who can stop him from transforming. Sasuke is not here now.'

'So what do we do?', Kiba asked.

'You try not to get killed.'

Juugo could no longer control himself. _Murder on my mind! _A bubbly elation got him screaming with laughter.

It was strange and unsettling to see him so. Juugo was a quiet and gentle personality. In his bloodlust his orange hair seemed to have become brighter, his eyes livelier.

'Do you see this strength? Do you see how strong I am! I'm strong! I am meant to kill you!'

'Juugo…just… calm the fuck down.', Suigetsu said. 'Sasuke will be here soon.'

'Sasuke can die for all I care. I will kill you!'

Juugo was incredibly fast. Shino's gigaichuu were faster and shielded them all.

'We need to restrain him!', Karin yelled. 'Use your bugs for that, dissolve the shield!'

Without a word, Shino followed her advice. The insects enveloped Juugo like a dark and moving cloak.

'That's quite a skill.', Suigetsu said.

'What are you waiting for!', Kiba said, 'Now's our chance.'

Suigetsu shrugged and charged with his great sword. 'I'm sorry buddy!'. With a mighty swing he bore down on Juugo.

Juugo moved his mighty insect covered arms and shoved Suigetsu away. The water boy crashed into a tree.

'Let's go, Akamaru!'

Juugo laughed. 'Come and die! These bugs don't restrain me at all!' Juugo moved faster than the bugs who enveloped him. With one well placed kick he crushed Kiba's _gatsuga_. He and Akamaru fell hard in different directions.

'Juugo, when you're normal you're pretty decent.', Kiba said as he scrambled up. 'This is…'

In a flash Juugo was in front of him. He picked him up by the neck and held him high in the air. 'I will kill you now.' Akamaru charged and pushed Juugo so hard that he had to let go. Kiba's neck would have been crushed if not for his loyal companion.

'Kiba, let us get serious now. This man is dangerous.', Shino grimly assessed. No soft handling anymore. If this guy was a threat to their lives, they would be a threat to his.

They were all startled by the sound of a thousand chirping birds. The birdsong was followed by a powerful blast. The barrier was breached. A dark figure stepped through a hole crackling with lightning. 'That is not necessary.' _That voice. _Sasuke looked strained and slightly annoyed.

'Oi boss man, it's about fucking time.' Suigetsu calmly walked over to his side. Karin was watching Sasuke with an excited blush. He had blasted through right next to her.

'Aburame, please remove your gigaichuu.'

Shino's insects stopped clouding Juugo. The young man's eyes became visible again. They looked evil.

'Juugo', Sasuke said quietly.

The moment the monster met Sasuke's eyes, he was caught. He became sane again, his abnormal strength was leaving him, the evil disappeared from his eyes. He fell to his knees, gasping.

'T-thank you, Sasuke.'

Sasuke regarded him dispassionately. 'Pull yourself together, we're leaving.'

A rage had been building up inside Kiba from the moment Sasuke blasted his way through the barrier. Who the hell did this bastard think he was. Playing the damn hero. Not caring at all about the sacrifices his former teammates and peers made to find and bring him back.

'Not so fucking fast you bastard. Where is Hinata! Her scent is all over you!'

'Is… that so?', Sasuke didn't even bother to look at him. 'Just follow your nose.' Sasuke and his team were already taking off into the trees.

'Wait!', Kiba made to follow. 'If you've hurt her…'

'Kiba, calm down.', Shino said. 'My gigaichuu have found her. She is well.'

'Sasuke!', Kiba called out to the disappearing backs of Team Hawk. 'A reckoning will come! One way or the other!'

-X-X-X-

Hanabi had defeated her sister several times in sparring sessions. Hinata's footwork had been poor, her stances lacked strength, her aim was inaccurate. It was embarrassing. She had felt her sister's shame and her father's disappointment. When Hanabi was eight years old, her father had stopped training Hinata. He had felt no pride for his eldest. Hanabi would have understood if Hinata resented her, or if she would act jealously towards her. But Hinata was always loving. She would treat Hanabi's wounds with her wonderful salves. She would tell her stories about their mother. She would make her tea and look after her when she was sick. She might be weak, Hanabi had thought, but she is my only sister and I love her dearly. Hanabi was the only Hyuuga who had visited Hinata during her hospital stay. She was also the only Hyuuga who had scolded Neji for hurting her sister. _Aniki, you might be a strong genius. But so help me spirits and gods, if you hurt my sister again,. I will kill you with my own hands. _Neji's eyes had remained cold. She had seen it though, a small tinge of regret. It was satisfactory.

Everything changed after Neji's defeat by the kyuubi jinchuuriki. She was pleased to see Hinata's happiness over her improving relationship with Neji. She was pleased to see the mixture of longing and pain in her dear brother's face whenever he looked upon Hinata. A love that could never be, a longing that could never be satisfied. It was just.

Her sister sparred with Neji, never with her or father.

They knew she was training very hard. Hinata made the finals of her second Chuunin exams. It had been the first time Hanabi and their father had seen her in a real fight. There had been more Hyuuga than usual in the audience that day. Hinata might have been weak, but she was the Hyuuga Hime and they wanted to see her progress. Hanabi had been amazed by what she saw. It was no regular Jyuuken her sister was employing. Her movements were fluid, much like water. They found their basis in her extreme agility. Her opponent that day had obviously studied the Hyuuga style. He made sure to stay outside of Hinata's range while attacking her with kunai and shuriken from the sky on a summoned bird. Hinata's defense was like the spin, but it involved moving her limbs to weave some sort of chakra net that bounced off the attacks. She had managed to catch some of the projectiles and aimed them at her attacker who dodged. In that moment, Hinata made Seals for a water snake. She jumped on its head as it moved towards the sky. It brought her close enough to jump on the bird and close her opponents tenketsu. With his chakra gone the bird disappeared. As they fell, Hinata was caught by her water snake. Her opponent plummeted to the ground. He had been unable to fight, her sister had won. Their father stopped calling Hinata weak after that. In those same Chuunin exams Hinata was defeated by Neji. But that did not matter, she had shown her strength and the Great Five had seen and acknowledged Hyuuga's prowess. Neji was the Hyuuga genius and had been the winner of the tournament. Whatever reservations there were about Hinata's status should have disappeared after that tournament. Hinata should be heir. Her Jyuuken was different, but she was strong enough to come up with her own style and put up a good fight against a genius. Her father had given Hinata one of the two heirloom scrolls. That should be affirmation enough. The fact that Hanabi was not Sealed did not matter. Hinata was the oldest, she was the hime. It did not make sense for her father to suddenly die, for Hanabi to become heir, for Hideoshi to take up leadership. Whatever Hideoshi tried to hide, she needed to find. Whatever he dismissed, she needed to know. She wanted to know of Hyuuga and Uchiha. It did not sit well with her that Hideoshi cut off her questions. Even if they were just stories, she wanted to know. Hanabi had come to visit her grandmother the day after she and Neji had been summoned. The old lady was surprised, not annoyed. Formality was steeped in everything her grandmother did. It was what made her seem distant, but lady Nanaji did not dislike being visited.

Nanaji was glad to see her second granddaughter. The girl sat formal style across from her. She was not like Hinata. All of Hanabi's grace lay in the art of killing. But still, one could never mistake Hanabi for anything other than an ojou-sama, a noble young lady. The girl was altogether too mature for her age. Hanabi's request came as a surprise. Her own children had quickly outgrown everything she could teach them and were taken away by the tide of clan politics. Nanaji knew etiquette and the ways of aristocracy. Hyuuga prided itself in being a noble clan. Hyuuga was wealthy. Accomplished. It held possessions throughout Fire Country befitting its status. The Hyuuga overseeing these possessions immersed themselves in civilian lives. More often than not neglecting their ninja arts, ultimately rendering themselves unable to wield political power. When it came down to it, Hyuuga derived its pride and respect from their martial arts. They were a ninja clan.

At the very least, Hyuuga respected strength.

To most, Nanaji's only accomplishment was birthing heirs. For the other part she served as a token for Hyuuga's status. To show that Hyuuga does not excel in fighting alone, but also in producing true ladies welcome in any court. Nanaji was no ninja. True ladies were not. But by being so in the clan's home base, she was hardly better than a Branch House member. She was no council member and had no say whatsoever, but she knew Hyuuga planned to hurt her gentle granddaughter. It was why she had summoned Neji and Hanabi the day before. The two of them must prevent it. She had not expected Hanabi to come back this soon. And certainly not with such a request.

They were just tales, bed-time stories. _That _clan was all but dead. Yet her granddaughter wanted to know, needed to know. Why not?

-X-X-X-

She could not stop shaking. She was still lying half naked on the grass. Unable to move. _Am I caught? Did the heirloom not work? _In a daze she stood, pulled up her leggings and zipped close her tunic. She had to get herself together. Memories of Sasuke's hands roaming her body assaulted her. She slumped down again. Images of Itachi's tears swam through her mind. Her own started running. The thought of Sasuke's kisses came to her. She could not think clearly.

_What kind of ninja am I?_

Itachi got rid of his clan for the sake of the village. Sasuke was about to kill her for it. She was ready to take his killing stroke. Numbed by the thought of Itachi's pain, she was about to take it.

Itachi must have held no hope for Uchiha. He had come to the conclusion that the world was better off without it. And yet, when his little brother ran after him he cried. Without thinking she did not just see. She _observed_ keenly. Her Hyuuga blood rang true. The emotion she saw in Sasuke's memory of his brother's crying face, was the most gripping thing she had ever seen. It was suffering and hell. And so she cried.

Sasuke's kisses freed her from her empathic suffering. The way her body acquiesced to them was frightening, but she could not stop. It had felt good. The way he touched her, caressed her. The way he looked at her! He was so beautiful. But that could not be, that should not be. He was Uchiha Sasuke who never returned. He had been on the brink of killing her and wanted to destroy the Leaf. The moment she experienced his genjutsu she felt his intention. It filled her with panic. He could not do this. She begged him to stop. And he did. _'You're mine, Hinata.' _Thinking about it made her shiver. It was frightening. She did not know if she would be able to stop him another time.

The village was another thing entirely. She would protect it with her life.

She picked up her swords and acted out her frustration in her forms. There were choices to be made. She could go after Sasuke to retrieve the Konoha scrolls. She could go back to Konoha and brief the Hokage in detail about what she learned. In that case she could also contact Naruto and tell Sakura.

To go after Sasuke was a sure way to losing a battle. Perhaps her sanity too. And she was absolutely certain that he would come to Konoha. _'You're mine, Hinata.'_

He would come for vengeance.

It was too straining to think about Sasuke. It invited too many assaulting emotions. No man had ever touched her like that. Two gigaichuu were twirling around her reddening face.

There was also Hyuuga to consider. It was high time to go back home and see her sister and address the issue of their father's death. She had to see Hanabi.

She activated her Byakugan to scan the area for her teammates. Her heart flipped when she saw them. They would be here in about ten minutes. Kiba looked especially grim. Hinata was a little reluctant to face them, though she was very happy to see them. She sheathed her swords and took to the trees to meet her teammates half way. Relief showed in their faces when she came in their field of vision. They must have been very worried. Hinata felt guilty. Kiba jumped from Akamaru's back and caught her in a hug. 'I'm so happy to see you, Hinata-chan!' He released her and she bent down to hug Akamaru. Shino grabbed her hand and held it for a long time while scrutinizing her face. 'I'm very glad to see you're fine, Hinata. Very glad.'

'So what happened?', Kiba incquired, 'We found bodies all over the place. And Sasuke's scent is all over you!'

Her tongue was tied. And she felt a very deep blush taking over her features. She knew that if she spoke now, she would stutter. She could not meet their eyes. The silence lasted too long.

'Hinata-chan…?'

'You and Sasuke must have killed all those Cursed ninja.', Shino said.

He had thrown her a rope and Hinata grabbed with all her might. 'Yes! Sasuke and I killed them. With his help I managed to take Kabuto's head. But he took the Konoha scrolls…I decided against fighting him over them.'

'O…that's it then!', Kiba sounded relieved. 'That's nothing to be ashamed of. That was a secondary mission and that Sasuke bastard is very strong.'

'Y-yes.'

Shino told her about their encounter with Team Hawk, their joint efforts to break through the barrier and the way Sasuke brought Juugo back to himself. All the while Hinata was trying to shake off her uncomfortable feeling.

'Do you want to go after Sasuke and get the scrolls?', Kiba asked.

'No. We go back home. I have…learned some things about Sasuke. I must brief the Hokage and contact Naruto. Gomen nasai… I don't think it's proper for me to tell you before I tell them.'

'I see', Shino said. 'So be it. Kiba and I have been around Sasuke's team for a while. As long as they exist in this world, we will be able to find them. We'll be ready.'

Kiba was standing with his arms crossed looking at the ground. 'Let's go home then, Hinata-chan.'

It was awkward. Kiba could smell _him _on her. Did he pick up her scent on Sasuke? Most likely. Back then his concentration was on finding her. It was also very obvious that the subject was being avoided. Things were better that way.

'Let's go to Tarui.', Hinata said. 'After we've rested there we'll go straight home.'

They would travel long and hard tonight.

**Author's note**

**With school work out of the way I could finally focus on this story again! I finally know where I'm going with it. It'll be at least 25 chapters, unless I experience a sudden writer's block. Pray for me…!;)**

**Not much happened in this chapter…but I had to lay a foundation for what's to come. **

**Thank you for your reviews, they really make me happy!**

**Expect updates every other week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They had been on their way for an hour when Madara appeared out of thin air. Literally. Sasuke was used to his space-time ninjutsu. It still annoyed the hell out of him. How come he was always found so easily?

'What do you want?' He did not fully trust this Madara. The man had told him the truth about Itachi, but he had also been an accomplice in the slaughter. His goals were unclear.

'You failed, Sasuke. The Hachibi yet lives, you were tricked.'

'I-Impossible!', Karin exclaimed. 'His chakra was inactive, I would have noticed if it was a bunshin.'

'He was too clever for you. ', Madara shrugged. 'But, no matter. Kisame is hunting him. Sasuke, there are some things I need to tell you regarding Danzou. It seems he's after a treasure.' He opened a portal that would lead to a place of his choosing. 'Come with me and I'll tell you more.'

It seemed as if nothing went the way he planned it. Hinata was always on his mind eating away at his resolve. Sasuke was already annoyed before his kinsman appeared. He needed to rest, think and plan. Not get sidetracked by Madara.

'I'm not a child you can lure with candy. Tell me here.'

Madara sighed. 'Do you want that Hyuuga and her team to find us talking in the middle of their route? What I'll tell you involves her too…'

'It's like that team is stuck on us', Suigetsu complained. 'Ever since we first saw them. Let's just go with Madara-san, Sasuke…it'll put some distance between us and them.'

Sasuke wanted a hot bath, real food and a quiet place to contemplate. His plan was to get those in Tarui. The town Hinata most likely was heading to. It was a stupid plan. Though Akatsuki's headquarters were devoid of any luxury they possessed the things any civilized person needs.

'Fine. Whatever. Let's go. This better be good, Madara.' One by one they stepped into the portal and reappeared in Akatsuki's meeting room. _This space-time ninjutsu, how does it work? It's similar to the one Kabuto used. _The room's only ornaments were crude pillars and a large stone meeting table.

'Do you have food?', Suigetsu asked. 'I'm tired of food pills.'

'Shut up you fool! Wait till you're offered.', Karin said.

'This place has no servants.', Madara said. 'Go to the kitchen and make something yourself. I will speak to Sasuke alone.' _Get lost._

Karin grabbed Suigetsu's arm and pulled him along. Juugo silently followed.

'So?', Sasuke asked. 'What is it you wanted to talk about?'

Madara seated himself at the head of the table and rested his chin on his hand. Sasuke remained standing. He was on edge.

'Have you ever heard of the Hyuuga heirloom scrolls?'

What he knew of Hyuuga was either general knowledge or tales his mother told him. The latter he could disregard as myth. The former contained nothing about heirloom scrolls.

'No.'

'I thought so, such a shame. And you were around their Hime for such a long time. You could have stolen it off her, such treasure. There are only two of these scrolls in existence. A legend tells one of these was once in the possession of Uchiha and that it was won by Hyuuga during battle. Another says that Hyuuga made these scrolls to have an upper hand over Uchiha. Whatever the case may be, they are in Hyuuga hands. These scrolls can nullify any eye technique.'

A moment of silence elapsed. Sasuke used the time to mull over the concept in his mind.

Such a scroll would make the user immune for doujutsu. The standard Sharingan that relied on copying and anticipating techniques would not work on such a person. Even Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o would be useless. Did Hinata use one of those scrolls? He could not copy her sword techniques. But that was because they were either completely one with her body's ability or because they were in accordance with her Byakugan. Also…those swords were somehow special. Her elemental techniques he_ could_ copy, but he had neither Fuuton or Suiton element so they were useless to him. Which left his genjutsu.

And he realized like he realized back then, that she was never caught.

She could _see_ the illusions, like someone looking inside through a barred window. She was never imprisoned, she could always turn and leave if she so wished.

'If those scrolls exist, they are very valuable treasures.', Sasuke said. 'The Hyuuga girl does not have them. She is no longer heir to her clan.'

Hinata was his and so was that scroll.

'Are you sure?'. Madara asked. 'I know the girl defected, but one would think she had the sense to take the scrolls with her. Did you fight her?'

'She got caught in my genjutsu.'

Sasuke sensed that Madara was scrutinizing his face from behind his mask. The man leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

'You seem less focused, Sasuke. Does it have something to do with that pretty Hyuuga girl?'

'Cut the bullshit! What do these scrolls have to do with Danzou?'

'Danzou wants them. He's inching close to Hyuuga to get them. For obvious reasons it's imperative that he doesn't get hold of them. Ordinarily I would not worry. Hyuuga is strong, Konoha's greatest clan and so and such. But Hiashi suddenly died, the Hyuuga Hime was practically cast out and a man by the name of Hyuuga Hideoshi has assumed the position of regent and meets with Danzou regularly.'

Sasuke wondered if Danzou knew that one of the scrolls was in Hinata's possession. It would indeed be disastrous if those scrolls got into his hands. Would she be fine if she were targeted?

'What of this Akatsuki member called Pain? He uses the Rinnegan doujutsu and you plan on sending him to Konoha. If Hyuuga has those scrolls, wouldn't it be easy for them to defeat Pain?'

Madara waved away that notion. 'Who and what is Pain? They do not know. As long as they don't, those scrolls are useless against him. Pain's focus is on capturing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Yours should be on getting those scrolls.'

'My focus is on vengeance. I've done enough scroll hunting. If you want them, get them yourself. At any rate, I'll go to Konoha and I'll kill Danzou, whether he has those scrolls or not.'

'Ha!', Madara scoffed. 'You sure are arrogant. And here I am trying to warn you. Fine then. Do as you will.'

Sasuke stood. 'I'll eat, rest and strategize. Hawk will leave this place come dawn.' He had many things to think about.

-X-X-X-

'Zetsu, you were inside the barrier weren't you?'

The chameleon ninja's shell slowly appeared from the surface of the stone table and opened to reveal his two colored face. 'Yes, and such a pain it was to get there before it closed.'

'Tell me what happened.'

'Sasuke has fallen.'

-X-X-X-

'In times ancient when the human world and the spirit world flowed freely into each other, there lived a Hyuuga Hime by the name of Hikaru. She was a wielder of the Chain Wind Staff and was legendary for her art.

She was as beautiful as the moon. Her skin was white as snow, her hair black as night, her eyes were moonlight.

In those days fire spirits roamed the land. These spirits took the guises of foxes with fire tails. They were masters shape shifters and took pleasure in trickery by illusion.

Hinote who was the king of them all witnessed Hikaru Hime wield her staff in the forest. He was mesmerized by her beauty and skill. He made himself known so that he might have her.

She saw through his illusions with her moonlight eyes. 'I see your fire fox tail and your fire fox ears. How can I love someone who is not a real man.'

She fled and he chased her in his fox's guise. When she tried to chase him away with her Chain Wind Staff it caught fire.

'I could never love a creature like you, a spirit made of fire. You will only bring destruction to me.'

Hinote the fire fox spirit was heartbroken. He left her and vowed to become human so that he might be loved by her.

His subjects tried to persuade him from using his spirit power to become human. 'As long as you are human, you are mortal. Your enemies will take that chance to kill you. Love is useless when you are dead.'

'An existence without her love is unbearable.', the fire spirit said.

The fire fox spirit used his spirit power to become a mortal man. He was of a fair countenance to please the Hime's eyes and an exceptional warrior to gain her admiration.

In his human form Hinote was the subject of many attacks, like his subordinates predicted. In those days Hinote slew many demons, monsters and human foes.

He became known throughout the lands as a legendary warrior. The Hyuuga Hime took notice of this and invited Hinote to her stronghold.

When she set eyes on him, she fell as he had fallen. From their love a sonwas born.

This son did not possess White Eyes and was not a suitable heir. Hikaru could no longer be Hyuuga Hime, the title was given to her younger sister, Kaoru of the Bow and Arrow.

When one day the boy wandered into the forest to play and train, he was flocked by fire fox spirits who came to test the mettle of their former king's son. In his panic his eyes awoke.

They were not White Eyes. Their color was red and they were Spinning Wheel Eyes. With these eyes he subdued the foxes.'

-X-X-X-

'Was that the first tale?', Hanabi asked.

Nanaji was pouring herself tea and added some honey to smooth her throat. 'Yes.'

'It's kind of unbelievable. I understand why people would dismiss them. I mean…a fire fox?'

'These tales are myths.', Nanaji acceded. 'But they were handed down for a reason. They must contain grains of truth. Hinote might not have been a fire spirit turned human, but he might have truly been a legendary warrior. There are many stories about his adventures.'

'I see.' Hanabi mused out loud. 'The main message of the story is that Sharingan came from Byakugan. But those Hime-sama's, they were wielders of staff and bow and arrow. I've never heard or seen such a thing. Hyuuga mainly uses hand to hand combat. These Himes must have been masters to be named for their weapons.'

'It was a time before Jyuuken was fully developed.', Nanaji said.

'That might be it…', Hanabi said. 'So… suddenly there was a Hyuuga with a different type of doujutsu and at some point his descendants formed their own clan.' Hanabi stood up reluctantly. 'I need to meet up with Aniki and train with my team afterwards. I'll definitely come back tomorrow, if that's okay with you grandmother.'

'You're always welcome, Hanabi-chan.'

-X-X-X-

During their three day journey all her thoughts ultimately led to Sasuke. It was frustrating and distracting. _This attraction is dangerous. I'm a fool._ A moth drawn to fire. Picturing his face alone was arousing. Memories of his kisses were mind numbing. _What has he done to me?_ She almost dared not sleep lest she dream of him. She was ashamed. She should fully concentrate on her clan. And here comes Sasuke, shattering her. And even when she managed to think of clan, her thoughts led to Itachi. And Sasuke. And his tongue on her nipples. _Gods help me. Spirits help me. Let my mind find peace_.

'We're finally home.', Kiba said as they stepped through the gates.

It was dawn. Hinata had informed the Hokage briefly about their mission and their run-in with Team Hawk through the Katsuyu summons while they were resting in Tarui. Katsuyu had taken with her the scroll containing Kabuto's head. Team 8 could now go straight home without first reporting at the Hokage Tower. Hinata would go tomorrow to expand on the mission details and hand in the official report. She would tell Hokage what she learned about Itachi and Sasuke's motifs. She had requested that Sakura be present during that briefing as well.

'Will you be okay, Hinata?' Shino asked, 'Would you like us to escort you home?'

'I've fought through monsters and traps. I'll be fine, Shino-kun. I'm not running or hiding.'

'Alright, then we'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan. When you'll tell us.' Kiba was anxious to know what she learned.

So was Shino, though he didn't voice it. Of course they noticed she'd been acting strange. It was clear that she was troubled. _And I was supposed to be heir, I can't even mask my emotions. _

They bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The weather was lovely. Summer still reigned and the hot sun was mellowed by fresh morning breezes. She still had the whole day ahead of her. It was good to be back. They'd been gone for almost a week and it seemed like months. The streets were near empty, it was seven o'clock in the morning. Most shops were closed. There were a few ninja traveling the rooftops on their way to the training grounds. Hinata was walking the sidewalk like a civilian. One of the ninja suddenly landed behind her. In a flash of movement Hinata unsheathed her swords and swung. If Rock Lee had not been the ninja he was, his neck would have been sliced. The taijutsu master barely managed to dodge and executed a back flip to stay out of the range of attack.

Hinata instantly relaxed her stance. 'I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you. That is, I did mean to but I should have ch-checked who you were first…'

'It is okay Hinata-chan!', Rock Lee's voice was forceful and loud. 'I should be the one apologizing! I should know better than to approach a ninja such as yourself from behind! Forgive me!'

'Aah…it's okay…'

Tenten landed next to Lee. 'That was amazing Hinata, that was master class! You've really improved. And what fine swords you have.'

'Thank you. Gifts from sifu Li, I treasure them greatly. I plan to visit the master soon.'

'He'll like that.', Tenten said. 'He speaks very highly of you. It's hard to believe it's only a few months ago that you asked me for advice. Maybe you and I could spar sometime too, Hinata-chan. You've made quite the name for yourself…the Hyuuga with swords.'

Hinata blushed crimson under the praise. 'Sure! I'll be going to the dojo frequently now that I'm back. I still owe Hon Ke a spar.' She sheathed her swords self-consciously. 'Could you guys tell me…how my brother is?'

'Neji-kun does not train with us as often as before.', Lee answered. 'But every time he does, we notice great progress. His youth burns brightly and becomes more formidable every day!'

Tenten's face turned from bright to still. Her gentle smile remained, but there was a hint of sadness. Hinata had known for a long time that Tenten loved Neji. She didn't realize how much until now.

'You should go see him, Hinata-chan.' Tenten said, 'It would give him much peace.'

Hinata nodded solemnly. 'I will.'

'Allright! We'll get going then before Gai-sensei comes blazing in search of us. Goodbye, Hinata-chan.'

'Have a nice day, Hinata-chan!' Came Rock Lee's voice from above. He had already leapt on the roof.

'Goodbye you guys!'

Hinata continued her slow walk home. She would definitely see Neji and Hanabi today. She realized she hadn't planned things through. But if she waited for that, she feared she would lose her nerve. If her father was indeed murdered, she would get to the bottom of it. She owed it to her honor and to her father as his eldest.

She passed the Yamanaka flower shop absentmindedly. 'Hinata!' Ino's head was sticking out her window and she was waving at her. Ino and her family lived above the shop and Ino's bedroom faced the street.

'It's been ages! If I hadn't looked out the window I would have missed you!'

'So good to see you, Ino!'

'Come visit me soon, alright. We need to catch up!'

'Sure thing!'

It was good to be back. To be among friends in her hometown. This was the peace Itachi suffered for. She was grateful to the point of tears.

She was approaching her own residential area. It was in the complete opposite part of town as the Hyuuga district, yet familiar chakra signatures flared brightly. They were Hyuuga. No effort was made to hide their presence. It was fine. She was feeling especially fearless this morning. No running or hiding. She did not intend to hand over her eyes. There were two of them. A young man and woman. She had to search for their names. Ayase and Natsu, Hyuuga elites. They were walking the roofs of the houses on either side of her.

'Ohime-sama.'

'What do you want?', Hinata spoke in the direction of the voice. It was Ayase. She looked strangely happy. She jumped down next to her and Hinata warily jumped back. To her uttermost surprise the woman kneeled down. A moment later the man was down beside her doing the same. 'We knew it!', the woman said quietly. 'You're still our ohime-sama. Please forgive us for stalking you.'

Wait what…hime?

'We were ordered by Hideoshi-san to take your eyes. We refuse!'

'Either Hideoshi or the council has gone mad.', Natsu said. 'But we refuse to go along with it any longer. You should come back home, ohime-sama, there are still Main House members willing to follow you.'

Hinata was utterly confused. She had prepared herself for battle, her nerves were on edge. She'd been ready to defend herself with all she got. A show of loyalty was the last thing she expected.

'D-Don't humble yourself before me! Stand up!', she said.

_This is dangerous. _

'If it's true what you say, and you've been ordered to take my eyes, you can't return home without carrying out your mission. You would be punished.'

If they were really telling her the truth and weren't tricking her somehow.

'And besides, how can I return? I left the clan of my own volition.'

'True.', Ayase said. 'We were there that night. Some of us were relieved that you did what you did. Not everyone wanted to see you branded….There's a core of elders over which Hideoshi holds much influence. It's uncanny. Those elders vote for everything he proposes. The younger ones in the council follow their parents, uncles, aunts. And in the end what Hideoshi wants is what happens. Ohime-sama, something strange is going on with Hyuuga.'

Hinata was shaking all over. She had to restrain herself from running to the Hyuuga district. _What the hell was going on? _'You…please… let Neji know I'm back.'

'Osu!' The two stood straight and met her gaze head on.

'Concerning our original mission we have a small request though… We would be very grateful if you could grant it.'

-X-X-X-

She unsheathed her swords and made ready to strike.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She was carefully wiping the blood from her blades. It was very unfortunate that it had to come to that. Such were things as they were. She took a long shower and leisurely combed her hair. She got dressed in a black tunic and legging.

Her siblings would come soon.

'_Something strange is going on with Hyuuga.'_ She had mulled over those words all afternoon. Was the council really to easily manipulated? Hideoshi could simply be a strong leader. But then, her father had been a strong leader too and in his council Ayase and Natsu would have felt free to voice their dissent. What the hell was going on? Her father's death had been too sudden. Obaa-sama had not even had enough time to travel back from her estate to attend her son's deathbed. Too sudden. There had been the pervasive knowledge that she would not be allowed to lead in his stead. Was that even natural? She was not a great ninja like her sister or her brother, but Hyuuga was steeped in tradition. She still had one of the heirloom scrolls in her possession.

Two chakra signatures flared brightly at her doorstep. 'Onee-sama are you there?' Hinata ran and swung open the door. She shared a long and most fulfilling hug. 'Hanabi!' She was so slim and had gotten so tall!

'Oh, how I missed you!', her little sisters voice was muffled on her shoulder.

When they finally let go of each other, Neji briefly took her braid in his hand and pressed it against his nose. The tender look in his eyes almost broke her heart. 'I'm glad to see you're okay.'

'My brother, I missed you too.', she whispered. Neji was so beautiful. Surely the finest Hyuuga male in existence. She was proud to call him her brother. She felt completely at ease with him. No edge she could fall off from.

Hinata and Neji sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. Hanabi sat across from them, she grabbed hold of Hinata's hand and seemed determined not to let go. It made Hinata very hapy. 'Look at you!', she teased. 'You look so fine in your kimono, ojou-sama. Hyuuga's pride.'

'Ha! I would rather look gritty and lethal like you, Hinata of the Double Broadswords.'

'Wow, you make me sound legendary!'

'You are! That is…you should be, nee-sama. When you come back.' Hanabi looked at her with such a solemn face that Hinata was taken aback.

It was time to address serious matters now. It was what they were here for.

'Hanabi, what's wrong with the council?'

'I can't say for sure,', doubt rang clear in her voice, 'I've never attended meetings when chichi-ue was still here. I can't compare to how it was before. But…it seems to me that the elders agree with everything Hideoshi says. And all he needs for that is a speech in which he mixes Hyuuga's greatness. He has a great distrust of the village and Hokage…and even I, if I don't check myself, I find myself agreeing. His words have a strange persuasive power. I believe that the council as it was before, would never have agreed to take your eyes. Hyuuga is not what it was before. Aniki believes that Hideoshi killed our father, I thought so too. The guy is known to be ambitious and he disagreed with chichi-ue on numerous occasions. And you know…that's what I thought a council should be…a battle of words and arguments. Now I'm not so sure that Hideoshi killed chichi-ue. Many things can be said about Hideoshi and he certainly is not a pleasant personality, but I don't think he would murder one of his own.'

'Hyuuga is not unknown to sacrifice one of their own.', Neji said. 'For the sake of peace and the greater good. If these were Hideoshi's motifs he might well have killed your father.'

_For the sake of peace and the greater good. _It was the reason why Itachi killed his own clan, under the orders of the Third Hokage and the Three Elders.

'Danzou....', Hinata asked, 'What of Danzou? What is his business with Hyuuga?' The Hyuuga pride ran deep, she could not imagine a Hyuuga wiping out his own clan. But then, who would have thought about Itachi.

'I've investigated Danzou.', Neji said. 'Tsunade does not trust him. He's always wanted the title of Hokage and he's at the head of a special Anbu force called Root. This Root specializes in assassinations. It is my believe that an insect master under Danzou's employ killed your father. I have no proof of this. The autopsy was carried out by a Hyuuga medic of the Main House, to make sure of course that nothing happened with Hiashi-sama's eyes. This medic is gone and so is the autopsy report.'

Not until the last day of their father's illness did they realize he was dying. It was too sudden.

'Does Tsunade know?', Hinata asked.

'No. Whether she knows or not, what can she do without evidence? For now, this is a clan matter.'

Sitting on this knowledge would do nothing.

'I should confront Hideoshi.', Hinata said.

'You should. But it's dangerous', Neji said.

'Everything is!' Simply walking through Konoha streets was dangerous with Hyuuga out to get her. The fact that Neji and Hanabi were here right now posed danger. It's time she embraced danger.

'I will confront him in the council, I have the scroll.', she was as determined as she could ever be. 'Those who oppose him, should make themselves known then. I need your backing nii-san, and yours too Hanabi. If there's something wrong with Hyuuga, it needs to change.'

'I keep feeling that Danzou wants something.', Neji said. 'Your confrontation will cause a divide. With infighting we'll become easier targets.'

'Or the target becomes blurrier.', Hanabi interjected. 'I would follow nee-sama's course. We need to break the council's lethargy and I will drop my act. I'm the Hime aren't I? You will come under my protection, nee-sama. And you have your heirloom scroll.'

'Hai.', Hinata said, 'The council and I will speak of murder, whether they'll attack me or not.'

A confrontation was long due, Neji had to admit. This course of action was what he had hoped for the last weeks. It had always seemed impossible and too dangerous. Now he felt that Hinata was right in this direct approach. The longer they waited the stronger Hideoshi's hold on the council would become. Among the members of his House, Hinata was considered a heroine. They would gladly follow her.

'If they attack you, we of the branch houses will protect you.'

This could go terribly wrong or terribly right. The Branch House members had no advantage in combat. It was Hanabi who worded it in a blunt question.

'What of your Seals, Aniki?'

'Our numbers are greater than those of the main house…The main house can't activate all our Seals simultaneously. And besides…it's time we lose our fear.'

_The absolute fear of death. _

'I think…it needs to be done that way, nee-sama. You have the backing of the Branch House, and mine. You have the scroll.'

The thought of anyone getting hurt on her behalf was terrible. She would not let that happen. 'No one will die.', Hinata said resolutely. 'We'll plan this very carefully. I understood Hideoshi is at court. When will he be back?'

'Tomorrow morning. The next meeting is that evening.'

'Then…we'll act two days from now.'

This was the right course of action. All three of them knew. It was dangerous and frightening. They were restless. Too much caution leads to standstill. Why move like thieves in their own house?

'There's a person who will come to you one of these days.', Neji said. 'She's determined to become part of your retinue.'

-X-X-X-

Sasuke was looking through the scrolls he painstakingly stole from Kabuto. He wore a loose fitting yukata and his hair was dripping from the thorough scrub he'd given it. He was certain that any lingering scent of Hinata was gone by now. Her eyes were always haunting him. They were now joined by memories of her lips, breasts, thighs. Her voice when she said his name. When he pictured her beautiful face there was no place for revenge. Itachi had not been beyond killing his lover for the sake of Konoha's peace. Sasuke could not kill Hinata. She was his. He could stab himself for his weakness. She knew the truth about Itachi. Would she tell them? Was she aware of his intentions?

He must have her. He really, really needed to bury himself inside of her. And even then he would continue wanting her. Were there any other men who wanted her as he wanted her? She better be aware of the fact that she was his.

He was turning into a possessive pervert.

Could he live with her hate? If it meant he was at the forefront of her thoughts all the time, he could.

He would kill Danzou and the two other elders. Then he would claim her.

Her eyes kept shining through his darkness. It was ridiculous. He could not even concentrate on the scrolls before him. She was dancing through his mind. All her motions were imprinted in his memory. Her chakra was of such a light blue it was almost white. It was like stardust in the wake of her movements. Her braid swept through the air as she executed the many spins and pirouettes that were her fighting style. She was strong, yet shy and soft-spoken. Completely unaware of her own beauty. They had hardly conversed. He hardly knew her. She was a Hyuuga and a fallen Hime. She was from the only clan that was nobility and ninja at the same time. Their Kekkai Genkai and fighting style were formidable. A proud people. An arrogant clan. But justified. Hyuuga stood strong before Uchiha existed and still stood strong after Uchiha had fallen.

'_The mother from whose loins we sprang was Hyuuga.'_

He wondered if she thought about him.

-X-X-X-

Sleep had come easy and deep. There was peace of mind after having made a decision. They had spent the whole evening talking strategy. She was awake now. They were gone and she felt terribly alone. She was extremely proud of her siblings. She doubted if she could do the same had she been in their place. Hanabi was ruthless and decisive in her calculations and followed them through immaculately. Neji's insight and the long range in which he could oversee actions and their consequences was pure genius. Despite everything, Hanabi was a great heir and Neji an infallible protector and advisor. Hinata could not consider herself a worthy heir. She never did. If her actions could change Hyuuga, she would retreat and leave the business of leading to those two.

After a short shower and a breakfast of last night's leftovers she stepped outside. It was time for her briefing to the Hokage. With a leap she was on the roof of her house. She still had time and leapt from roof to roof in a slow and moderate pace. She saw a lone figure standing in wait five houses ahead. When she reached, she had to stop the girl from bowing. '

'Please don't, Kikyou-san.'

The young woman was crazy beautiful without even trying. She wore a simple black trousers and t-shirt. On top of that the standard green chuunin vest. Her short cropped hair was framed by the Leaf forehead protector. Hinata remembered Kikyou used to have a head full of curls. Her short hair only made her blue-tinged Hyuuga eyes more expressive.

'Thank you for killing the bastard who raped me.'

What could she say to that? _It was done in self defense. _Kikyou had gone through a terrible time. Hinata was almost afraid to look at her. Kikyou could not defend herself. It was a member of her House that hurt her. It was always the Main House.

'You're welcome. Neji told me that you wanted to serve me...I don't understand why. I'm not the heir anymore.'

Kikyou's gaze was intense and unwavering. 'The whole clan is shook up by your actions. I want to become strong like you. I want my son to grow up free. If I serve you, I can help make change come about.'

Neji told her that he was teaching Kikyou the spin. She could see why he agreed to it. Who could refuse such a gaze.

Hinata did not need or want a branch house protector or servant. She was no longer part of clan and she didn't want to endanger any Hyuuga by associating with them. Retinues existed to emphasize status. Its members served as guards, ladies-in-waiting and sacrifices. When her grandmother traveled, her retinue consisted of at least five people.

Hinata was Hime no more, the life she was leading now could not accommodate a retinue. And yet…that gaze wouldn't leave her. She had to give the young woman something.

'…Kikyou-san, there'll be a confrontation. Very soon. Neji will tell you about it. You can stand by my side then, together with my siblings.'

Kikyou bowed quick and deep from her waist and met Hinata's eyes in her upward movement. The young woman looked very pleased. 'Domo arigatou!'

Hinata felt uneasy under her gratitude. She was aware of the hate Kikyou had for the Main House. The girl was channeling it by growing stronger and allying herself with the Main House's current target.

If she did not want to be late, she had to move on now. Before she could bid Kikyou goodbye, the girl had closed her eyes. To see a Hyuuga so was odd. She seemed to be concentrating on something. Hinata swallowed her words and regarded Kikyou curiously.

'Hime, there's a strange chakra approaching…the west gate. Something broke through…'

_She's a sensor typ__e?_ Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked. Her long range vision was especially keen. A man wearing the Akatsuki cloak was busy landing. He'd broken through from above and was already spotted. There were several ninja approaching him. 'It's an Akatsuki intruder.', Hinata said. 'They're moving to apprehend him.' Kikyou's eyes remained closed. She was frowning. 'There're more! Sharing the same chakra.'

'Wait, you mean kage bunshin?'

Then the explosions began. Kikyou's eyes snapped open with her Byakugan activated. The house on which they stood shook with the explosions. Akatsuki was carrying out a full blown attack on Konoha. In a few seconds all the buildings in the Town Square were leveled or crumbling. It was horrible. A huge summoned centipede type creature was adding to the destruction by killing and destroying everything in its path. People were running, yelling. There were wounded. And casualties most likely. The ninja who initially approached the Akatsuki member lay immobile. And still the explosions continued.

Kikyou and Hinata stared immobile with shock for a few seconds. Then they ran like they never ran before.

Hanabi and Neji were there somewhere. This was about the time they'd be on their way to greet Hideoshi and his retinue who were due to arrive from court this morning.

-X-X-X-

Neji and Hanabi were completely taken by surprise. It was Neji's instinct that saved them. Something told him to activate his Bloodline. In the split second he did, he felt the combustion of chakra about to take place. He covered Hanabi with his body and exuded chakra from his tenketsu to act as a shield. Even so, they were knocked back against a wall that crumbled and fell apart on top of them. The ground was shaking with explosions. Screaming voices and running footsteps were everywhere. The village was being attacked. He scrambled out of the debris and helped hoist Hanabi out of the pile of stones. 'Are you okay, Hanabi-sama?'

'Hai…'. Her Byakugan was activated. 'Aniki, there are…'

'I know.' She was referring to the centipede and the six monster dogs that were moving threateningly in their direction.

'Hanabi-sama, Neji-san, are you two okay!' Ayase and Natsu were running towards them. 'There are summoned creatures coming this way!'

The two jounin had bandages on their arms and upper bodies. Courtesy of Hyuuga Hinata. The two were supposed to be home recovering from their injuries. 'We came to beg Hideoshi-dono for forgiveness, because we failed our mission.', Natsu said. 'Suddenly there were all these explosions.'

'Did you see the summoner?'

'Yes, ', Ayase said. 'He is the Akatsuki with Rinnegan eyes.'

Neji already spotted him. He'd jumped on the head of the centipede. Neji suspected that this Pain saw them as well.

They were outnumbered and perhaps outclassed. Jyuuken was practically useless against summoned creatures. They would have to use ninjutsu and take out the summoner.

'Hanabi-sama, you stay back.'

'But…'

'Just do it!'

'Ayase, Natsu…let's take out, this Pain.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

**I bet you all forgot about this fic…****I didn't update when I should. ****I want to thank my reviewers! You guys make my day! I reread what I wrote and was like 'where the hell am I going with this crappy story line'…****Sorry Alex07Gaara, for my late update!...****For those who only read for the romance, from chapter 18/19 there will be serious developments…****On another note…the manga! ****My dislike for part two is growing ever more**

**Chapter 16**

'Going to Konoha already?' The voice floated through the night air. Its owner was in another world. 'Now might not be the best of times, since it's under attack.'

Ignoring it, Sasuke continued making his way through the forest.

'The Hyuuga Hime is the perfect choice, Sasuke. Go forth and multiply.'

He wasted chakra in annoyance by hurling lightning needles at the distant voice. His mind was full of her, but he couldn't be that transparent.

No wonder there seemed to be less corpses inside the barrier when he left it.

But Madara struck a true chord. Sasuke was obsessed with Hyuuga Hinata. He wanted to have her almost as much as he wanted revenge. Though his longing for her was illogical he tried to rationalize it.

She aroused him.

She was the most beautiful woman.

She was a Hyuuga Hime and he wanted to revive his clan

She was strong and her style was fascinating.

These things could keep a woman in his mind. And yet…they were not as important as that smile, her laughter and a gaze meant for him alone. Was that what it meant to love someone? If all the females chasing him felt this way he could understand their obsession. Sakura's face fleeted through his mind. He had been sorry to crush her on that day he left.

Would he have stayed if it were Hinata pleading him?

Perhaps.

There was something about her that reminded him of a peaceful time. She was gentle and soft, yet strong.

She reminded him of his mother.

He allowed the pain to wash through his essence as he remembered. Uchiha Mikoto was a strong ninja as well as a good mother. She would get up early and train in the clearing by the lake. It was the same lake at which his father taught him the grand fire ball. The way his mother moved was somehow like Itachi's. Her shuriken throws lacked his brother's accuracy or force. But she was wonderful. She looked like a kunoichi and still like his mom. Every time she finished, her blood red eyes turned his way. The only Sharingan in existence that was not menacing. And she would tell him to make ready for breakfast.

With his chakra suppressed and his team left behind, he was going to Konoha for revenge. And her. Some business between a man and his woman should be done alone. Though the attack on Konoha was worrisome, it could help him move in undetected. If this Pain was rampaging and killing everyone in his path, Hinata would risk her life to protect that damnable village.

And Naruto…that idiot would probably get himself killed. Madara promised Sasuke a tailed beast if he managed to capture the eight-tails. For his revenge, Sasuke could make good use of the power of a beast. He never wanted that beast to be the fox.

The kitsune would be the easiest to control and he did not want it. Naruto was a foolish idealist whose demise he didn't demand. It was better the idiot saw and realized where talks of peace and camaraderie lead to. Naruto who was forever on a quest to bring him back was too stupid to realize.

The only reason for him to return was revenge. And her.

-X-X-X-

'They're doing battle.'

'Neji and Hanabi?'

'Neji and two other Hyuuga.'

They were running like the wind. It proved to be very useful that Kikyou was a sensor. Kikyou guiding her allowed Hinata to deactivate her Byakugan and save her chakra. They passed Kakashi sensei and several Akimichi who seemed to be able to hold their own against one of the Pains. She did not even consider stopping to help. Her siblings needed her.

The hot summer air stank of fire and despair. The main road to town was unrecognizable. The suddenness and utter destructiveness of the attack made it difficult to evacuate the civilians to the underground bunkers. Even the bunkers might have been destroyed. Kikyou and herself were going in the direction everyone was fleeing from. There were so many wounded. Tsunade was doing what she could through her Katsuyu summon. Hinata saw Sakura crouching over a civilian man. A terrified little girl was clutching one of his hands. Sakura's telltale green chakra was closing a wound that would have been fatal. Their eyes met for a brief moment. If Sakura was about to warn her she thought better of it.

They were close. Even Hinata could feel the Fuuton chakra of her clan now. She activated her Byakugan and stood still. Three gigantic black dogs were encircling Pain. Like all the Pains, his hair was orange. His body was pierced all over with what appeared to be chakra receivers. He possessed a chakra circulatory system, but there was no source of chakra other than what was received. A person without chakra must be dead. This Pain however, was dangerously alive.

'The strikes of Hakke won't work.', Kikyou said.

'No,', Hinata agreed. 'But his organs are working. He can be killed.'

His back was turned towards them. Hinata had the uncanny feeling they were already noticed. Ayase and Natsu were systematically taking out the dogs one by one with a combination of explosive notes and great wind techniques. It was costing them a lot of chakra. Her gaze moved to her brother who was making use of their momentum to try and make his way to Pain. The giant centipede who was the cause of the initial destruction lay dead amidst the rubble. Its scaly skin shred and torn to pieces. But those dogs…for each one killed two took its place. Ayase and Natsu were trying their hardest to keep the creatures away from Hanabi. Her sister was hiding behind a mountain of debris, holding ten senbon needles in both shaking hands.

'Kikyou…I'm going to take out this Pain.', Hinata said while drawing her swords. 'You must go and guard my sister!' _Prevent Hanabi from joining the battle._

Kikyou bowed quickly. 'With my life.'

Pain was outside of her range. From here, she could not employ her most powerful technique. Tenken: Shiraha Nagashi – Divine Sword: White blade slide. It would drain her of all her chakra. She had fainted the first and only time she used it. A Hyuuga's range was a dominion of absolute rule. Everything seemed close. Nothing was unreachable. Within one's range, one was like a god. That was why all the attack names were linked to divinity. But…the power of Pain's eyes was unknown. The Rinnegan was legendary for its divine nature. She dared not risk it. Her swords glowed blue with chakra. Neji must reach Pain. She would create an opening. 'Kikyou-san, we'll charge now… catch the moment!' _See me, my brother! Grab your chance!_

-X-X-X-

Neji saw Hinata unsheathing her swords and for a moment he struggled to maintain focus. He felt the urge to tell her to stay out. Being here was dangerous. Her presence worried him, though it should not. _Hinata is not weak. _

Ayase and Natsu were holding their own, but their chakra would soon be finished. The only way to stop the summons was to destroy Pain. As he got closer, the dogs encircling Pain made ready to charge. He was ready for them. He had hoarded chakra in his lungs for a _Renkuudan _- Drilling Air Projectile strong enough to destroy the three dogs in one blast. It was at that moment he saw the magnificent length of Hinata's chakra imbued blades. She held them up, clear for every doujutsu user to see. Their white eyes met. Neji smiled grimly. Hinata was a wonderful girl. Neji was a genius. He saw the chance Hinata gave him. With the speed of the wind she charged. Pain and his dogs dodged with equal speed. Neji struck.

Neji missed.

But it was enough for now. He was directly engaging Pain in a taijutsu battle. He had no time to weave hand signs for new summons and while he was distracted with Neji, she slew the dogs. They did not rise again to multiply.

The Jyuuken in full force was like a dance. Neji was fast, but Pain seemed to be able to anticipate the rhythm of his movements and dodged accordingly. Pain's Rinnegan eyes could see as well. Neji imagined this was like fighting a Sharingan user. Pain's face was completely emotionless, nothing could be read. His body did not tire. Neji could tell that Pain's strength did not lie in hand-to-hand combat. He was fast enough to dodge and observe and able to summon without drawing out blood or using a scroll. Summoning was the only thing it could really do. And Pain summoned at every chance he got. His chakra was endless.

'You will not win this, Hyuuga. Another one is coming. Tell me, where is Uzumaki Naruto?'

As if he would waste his voice by answering. He needed to focus. This was his range, he would not allow Pain to take his territory.

Kikyou who was standing with her eyes closed next to Hanabi was calling out to Hinata.

Hinata sliced through an oni that laughed maniacally as it flew towards her. Hinata did not waste chakra by using Fuuton no jutsu in their battle against the beasts. If she needed destructive power, she would use her swords. Ayase and Natsu were completely spent. Neji was engaging Pain sixty feet away.

'Onii-san!'_Look at me, my brother. Let me help you, if you can. _If he could manage to dodge her sword strokes aimed for Pain, they could finish this.

Neji's world was enveloped in darkness. Only his target glowed. He heard Hinata's voice and felt her chakra flare. He understood. Her strokes were like flashes of light. They were difficult to evade. But he _saw._ Hinata struck to create openings for him so that he might land blows on Pain's internal organs. If Neji did not dodge, he would die. Dodging and striking at the same time was difficult and Pain's Rinnegan saw as well. His opponent purposely moved in such a way as to get Neji cut. He should not spin, lest Pain got away. Neji sent out chakra to shield himself.

Hinata slowed her assault, wanting to stop. But Neji showed no signs of being injured. And his eyes, were a glowing white like moonlight.

This was his domain. Pain was moving so slowly now it was easy to touch him and take everything for himself. Neji struck his heart and took his light. Pain crumbled lifeless onto the ground.

-X-X-X-

Neji's eyes were like nothing they had ever seen. His Byakugan wasn't activated, his chakra vessels were not protruding, his eyes were pupil less. But his eyes…were glowing like the moon. He wore a cloak of chakra. He turned to look at Hinata. Her swords hung limp from her hands. She was staring and his eyes bore into her soul. He could take her very essence if he wanted to. But he didn't. In three leaps she crossed the distance. She reached out to grab his hand.

It slid away along his chakra shield. _This is why I didn't cut him. _

'My brother...your eyes are like the moon in the night.'

Neji's world was enveloped in darkness, but his companions burned brightly. They were like walking, breathing stars. He only now realized. Being in this state was costing him chakra. His eyes made him see the world this way. This was not a Byakugan. Could he deactivate it?

Color flushed into his surroundings and light regained itself.

He was staring into Hinata's lavender eyes. 'What kind of tsukiyo byakugan -_ moonlit night white eyes_ were those?'

'Neji-san,', Ayase huffed, 'what is that technique?' She was leaning against Natsu in her fatigue. Her narrow face was glistening with sweat. Natsu's long brown hair was coated with dust and hung down untied. He was watching Neji warily through his locks. 'You did well.'

Neji did not understand what he did, how he did it, or whether he could do it again. He was very tired. Most of his chakra was gone. But whatever he did, was very effective. Pain was dead. Hinata stood before Neji and her every gesture showed her concern. She was so easy to read. It was one of the things he liked about her. He slid his finger along her cheek affectionately. She flew into his embrace. Neij was aware of the disapproving gazes of his Main House superiors. He did not care. This was all he could ever have.

'Aniki! Nee-sama!' Hanabi's voice rang with cutting brusqueness. She was standing on her pile of debris, eyes furiously ablaze. 'Kikyou-san says that the Pain that was heading here is now moving to the edge of town.'

Kikyou was quietly standing with her arms crossed and head tipped to the sky. Her appearance was clean compared to the rest of them, it emphasized her obvious concentration. 'All the Pains are moving to the west. It seems they found the one they were looking for.'

-X-X-X-

He was not wont to think in terms of troublesomeness anymore. Life is troublesome. That was it. He had become an adult after reaching that conclusion. And life was precious. And cheap, easily given in exchange for something a person holds dear. Like his master did while serving his village. Asuma died for the sake of Konoha's future. Shikamaru was serving that future. If he could do that by doing things he was best at, he could not complain.

Konoha had been working overtime to piece together the puzzle of Pain. With the information he got from Shizune and Yamanaka Inoichi he came up with a theory that would have seemed crazy if they had not been dealing with Akatsuki. However, they could not have done more in preparation for Pain's arrival except being on the alert. The attack came as a complete surprise, and now here he was with a broken arm and a twisted ankle. Tsunade's Katsuyu was sitting on his shoulder. She was spending chakra to heal his arm. She let his ankle be. There were better uses for chakra. Among the remnants of a destroyed building he found a stick he could lean on for walking. He was slowly making his way to the place where the sound of battle seemed to have stopped. A band of Hyuuga warriors was almost leisurely coming his way. One of them with two large swords on her back. Hyuuga Hinata, the one who pissed off the Cloud. The same Hinata who avoided conflict and who was a little too nice for her own good. When he went to visit Kurenai and the baby, Hinata would serve him mint tea with honey and make small talk. She was never quite at ease and tried to hide in the folds of oversized hoodies and baggy pants. She would quickly retreat to her room, offering him an apologetic smile. He had not seen her since she started taking up sword practice. That was months ago. Obviously, she had found herself somehow. Hyuuga clan politics were a complicated thing he did not like to think about. As long as it did not hurt the village, there was nothing he could or should do. It irked him, that his friends might be suffering for it. But that was clan and every clan had its ruled. Even those that were not noble.

This band of Hyuuga was an interesting mix. The clan's young heir and her loyal Branch House retainer Neji. Two Main House jounin and Kikyou-san who was quite known for her sensor abilities.

'Shikamaru,', Katsuyu said in her small voice, 'Naruto has arrived. He and the five remaining Pains are engaging in battle. No one is to interfere, Naruto has achieved Sage Mode.'

_What? Did Naruto kill one of the six already?_

The Hyuuga were close enough to hear them now. Save for Hinata, they all gave him small nods. Hinata smiled.

'Shikamaru-san, Katsuya-sama. We're on our way to lend Naruto-kun a hand. We've already destroyed one of the Pains.'

So that's how it was. That's why they were walking like old women. Leave it to Hyuuga to deal with a threat to Konoha so effectively. _Hyuuga is Konoha's greatest, remember it well._ The clan boast the most arrogant ones of the Main House would spout after they won a match. That boast was obviously not unfounded. However, looking at the state of their best shinobi, even they had trouble with Pain. And that was only one. These Hyuuga were spent. Their steel hard eyes were nonetheless dissecting all his movements and expressions. Hinata was the only normal one of the bunch.

'No one is to interfere.', he parroted Katsuyu's words. 'That's what both Naruto and Tsunade wants. Naruto has achieved sage mode.'

'Fine, ', said Neji, 'Then, we'll watch.'

-X-X-X-


	17. Chapter 17

**If you don't read the man****ga I must warn you for spoilers concerning the Pain saga. This chapter kind of weaves in and out of the original story line.**

**Chapter 17**

'The Hyuuga district has suffered minimal damage from the explosions. The barrier still stands.', Kikyou said.

The rest of the village was destroyed, its shield had been easily penetrated. The Hyuuga district was the only one within Konoha that had a shield of its own, maintained by its own sensors. It was a barrier within a barrier that existed long before Konoha was founded. It would not be breached just like that.

'I see.', Hanabi said. 'If the five remaining Pains are battling Naruto, our next priority should be to back up Hideoshi's retinue. He's traveling with several court nobles, among which are the ladies Hinamori and Hinagiko.' Hanabi fell silent for a moment. Kikyou and Neji were the expendable ones, if she followed clan custom they would be the ones sent as back-up.

'Ayase-san and Natsu-san will go. As clan head, I will bear witness to this battle for Konoha.' And if Hanabi stayed, Neji would stay. Shikamaru was not certain where Hinata stood in the hierarchy, but Kikyou appeared to be to Hinata what Neji was to Hanabi.

'Hai, Hanabi-sama, then we shall go.', Natsu said. With a piece of torn cloth he bound his hair in a loose tail. Ayase was dusting off her clothes and smoothed the two thin braids that framed her face. They were toning down their disheveled appearance as if toning down their fatigue.

'Since there are two ladies, the retinue should be attended by at least four Branch House shinobi. Tell Hideoshi that you are sent by me and inform him about the state of the village. Do not mention Hinata-onee-sama's role in the battle.'

So that's where Hinata stood.

The two jounin bowed quickly for Hinata. The girl looked slightly uncomfortable with their obeisance.

Hanabi managed to sit formal style on the rocky ground without flinching. She and the sensor were the only ones that did not appear tired. Shikamaru realized that even in this situation etiquette was followed. She sat first, so that others might sit. Except for Neji and Hinata, the Hyuuga were completely disregarding his presence. Rather typical. When among themselves, they were in an archaic world of their own. Neji took his place at Hanabi's side. Never betraying the joy his muscles must feel for being able to rest. Hinata remained standing, with Kikyou beside her. Shikamaru sat down next to Neji.

The toads were giant. Naruto was but a speck in the distance. Naturally this did not bother the Hyuuga.

Very intently they were watching with their powerful eyes. What happened next, even he could see. A bright blue sphere of chakra was expanding dangerously in Naruto's hand. It looked like a small planet. Naruto _threw_ it. The move was followed by a smoke screen. He saw the dark silhouettes of the toads moving. What happened next, he could not see. By the slight raise of Neji's eyebrows he figured it was something significant.

'N-Naruto managed to kill three of them.', Hinata said. '…There's only two left now! But his toads…'

Shikamaru saw. Naruto's giant summons were repelled forcefully. They were lying on the ground, bones crushed and unable to move.

'I've been told there is one Pain who can revive the others.', Shikamaru said.

'That might be correct.', Neji said. 'The Pain we fought, had no chakra source of his own. It came from elsewhere. I destroyed his chakra pathways.' _Whether he resurrects or not, he won't be able to use chakra. _

Shikamaru was called a genius. And so was Neji. And so was Sasuke. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the latter two were geniuses on a different level. Shikamaru was realistic about his own abilities. He basically made the most of his Shadow Bind techniques with his inherent intelligence. That's what he was good at, analyzing and effectively processing new information. He was average with basic ninja techniques and certainly not very powerful otherwise. Neji and Sasuke were strong, but that's not what made them geniuses. They utilized their strength expertly ever since they knew the meaning of combat. What had taken him a whole day to figure out, Neji saw in an instance.

_It came from elsewhere. _

Of course a Hyuuga would_ see_. Pain was like a puppet, its strength came from the chakra of its owner. Cut the strings and it lies immobile. Shikamaru nodded to himself. Then Naruto should be able to defeat Pain. Fuuton Rasenshuriken destroys on a cellular level. The best thing to do now was to find the puppet master.

'These Pain are corpses.', Shikamaru said. 'The real one must be controlling them from a nearby place. If you can see where the chakra is coming from, we can find and destroy him.'

'We can not see.', Hanabi said. 'We've tried. The chakra does not fly through the air and attach itself to the receivers. It's as if the receivers and its source are one.'

'What you need is a sensor,', Hinata joined the conversation, 'and…' Her eyes were caught by a scene he could not see. Her face became paler than it usually was.

'What is it?' Shikamaru asked. 'Did he win?'

'The kitsune kid is captured…', Kikyou said. 'He doesn't seem able to free himself.'

The scraping sound of swords unsheathing cleaved through the air. 'Then I will assist him.' Hinata's face was worry and fear. Her swords glowed blue with chakra. It looked similar to the technique Asuma-sensei once used, but her swords were _huge _in comparison. How could such a small girl hold one in each hand? Then again, wielders of gigantic swords were not unknown to this ninja world.

'Hime, don't risk your life for that boy.'

'Kikyou-san is right, Hinata-sama, have faith in Naruto.'

'Look at him, nii-san. His chakra is gone! He can't move! His summons are taken out! Pain is not a normal opponent. If I don't help Naruto-kun, he will die!'

'Fine Hime, then I shall assist you.', Kikyou said.

'Let's go, Kikyou-san!' Before either Neji or Hanabi could move, the two kunoichi charged ahead. Neji jumped up and followed. 'Don't be a fool, Hinata-sama!'

'Nee-sama, wait!' Hanabi was standing with chakra glowing in the palms of her hands. 'I can't allow this! Aniki, stop her!'

'No need.', Kikyou said. With unexpected skill and swiftness she struck a pressure point in Hinata's neck. Her swords clattered onto the rocky ground. Her limp form toppled over.

'Let me serve my Hime and risk my life on her behalf.'

'K-Kikyou?...What did you…?'

Shocked surprise was etched on Hinata's face. She could not move. During the course of this terrible day she unknowingly put nearly all her trust in Kikyou. In normal circumstances, such a basic Jyuuken move would not be able to take her down. This was betrayal. Tears filled her eyes. There had been no evil intent.

'Nee-sama!' Hanabi and Neji were running towards Hinata.

Shikamaru whose ankle was sprained stayed where he was.

-X-X-X-

For all her power the Hime was naïve. She was the one to change Hyuuga. She had the will and the skill to do it. As her retainer, she could not let Hinata risk her life for that kitsune kid. She, Kikyou would do that. However, she did not intend to die today. As a mother she was required to stay alive. She was the first to admit that Chika was more of a mother to her boy than she herself was. She owed it to her son to stay alive, if only to give him the chance to confront her when he grew up. She was wearing Hinata's form. The Hinata who did not know swordplay, who looked lovely and shy in her oversized overcoat. She was the cute teenager who had a crush on the ostracized kitsune kid.

'Naruto-kun! I have come to help you.'

The boy looked like he had lost the will to fight. No battle fury whatsoever. Just what did this Pain talk to him about? Wasn't this Naruto known for his _nindo _to never give up? Wasn't that the reason why the Hime admired him?

'Don't be a fool Hinata! You're no match for him!'

_Of course I'm not. __And neither are you by the looks of it. _

People are strongest when they fight for someone they care about. They become able to tap into powers hidden and unknown.

'I have no regrets risking my life for you.', Kikyou said. 'You're a comrade whom I love!'

He had better take this chance to tap into the fox's power, just like he did in his fight against Neji-san.

'Juuho: Soushiken – _Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!_'

_Let him see, how desperate this situation is. _

She advanced.

_There is a reason you have that fox, boy. _

Chakra cloaked her arms, adding to her speed.

This was an attack devised by the Hime, executed in circling steps, aimed to push the opponent back and finish him off with two deadly strikes.

She knew _this _Pain either repelled or pulled. She braced herself.

_Here it comes._ She could sense his chakra pushing her away like a powerful gust. And in that moment, she knew where _he_ was. She had not mastered the spin yet. She could however send enough chakra from her tenketsu to shield her vital organs.

'Stop!!!' It was the screaming voice of the kid.

When Pain struck, she knew she would not die that day.

-X-X-X-

'This is just like how my parents were killed by Konoha ninja right before my eyes. Love breeds sacrifice, which breeds hatred. Ninja's exist by the grace of conflict. If there was no wickedness in people's hearts, there would be no war, no conflict, no ninja.'

_Such powerful chakra. It is the same as that time. But worse, so much worse. _

'You feel pain. You feel hatred. But my hatred is greater than yours!'

The kitsune's chakra felt hot like fire. This was not a boy anymore, this was the demon fox. And it roared out its anger.

_You're free at last kid, now finish this Pain. _

She was suffering and using all her strength to keep from falling unconscious.

The evil bastard showed no surprise when he stabbed her real form.

The Hime would be able to move by now. Would they come for her?

The demon fox roared. The true battle was just beginning.

She would survive...she would not die…not today. She fell into sweet darkness.

-X-X-X-

The village was destroyed by Akatsuki. His sensei was killed by Akatsuki. The demon fox raged once more because of Akatsuki.

That would not do.

As he witnessed his Hyuuga peers run towards the battle scene to drag away their comrade, he resolved to destroy Akatsuki.

_I'm going to be the Hokage one day. _Naruto's overly energetic voice was always filled with certainty when he stated that claim. Even when he was despised by the village because of the fox that was saving it right now.

He would be Hokage one day, that was a thing he could believe.

_I'__m going to bring back Sasuke! _That was a thing he could not believe.

The village…no he, Nara Shikamaru would not stand for that Akatsuki traitor to return.

'Shikamaru!' Ino's shrill voice reached his ears.

'The Hokage's two apprentices.', the Hyuuga heir said calmly without turning to see. 'Good,', she continued, 'we need a healer for that foolish, foolish Kikyou.' Her voice was shaking. Shikamaru said nothing. He had a feeling she was crying. He did not know how to deal with crying females.

Ino and Sakura who were arguably two of the prettiest kunoichi of their year looked like hell. With their clothes torn as they were, they would give most pubescent young men nosebleeds if the village wasn't in a state of crisis. 'Is that…', Ino swallowed her words when meeting Neji's eyes.

A small pause was not unknown when encountering a bunch of Hyuuga with see-through eyes. On top of that, the atmosphere was incredibly intense at the moment. Neji carefully layed Kikyou on the ground. Sakura wasted no time in tending to her. Hinata just sat next to Kikyou holding her hand, wearing the emotionless Hyuuga mask for a change. Neji stared at Kikyou's stab wound with his Byakugan activated. Hanabi was watching the battle of the raging fox in the distance. Or so it seemed. Who knew what she was watching?

'No fatal organs hit.', Neji said. 'Some internal bleeding. She should be fine?'

'Hai,', Sakura sighed grimly, 'But she shouldn't have done that.' Sakura's green chakra was expertly knitting together torn tissue. 'Honestly…what got into her? What did she hope to achieve in pretending to be you, Hinata?'

To Shikamaru the answer to that question had been clear from the onset. Kikyou was simply well aware of the fact that humans were emotional creatures. Use that knowledge well and you get the reaction you want.

'Our fathers have gone in search of the real Pain,', Ino said. 'Shizune…Shizune is…'. Tears were trickling down her face.

'I see.' He did not feel as much grief as he should. Death had become quite common lately. If anything grew, it was his conviction.

The fox looked terrifying. Its features were not quite those of a fox, they showed an evil humanoid expression. The creature wore skeleton armor, its skin was a black mixture of chakra and fur. A black ball of fire was being formed in its mouth with the intention to completely obliterate its foe. Pain was likewise gathering ominous chakra in his hands. A chakra that was a single most dangerous version of the ones that reduced Konoha to rubble.

'That's not good.', Neji said. His eyes were strangely glowing.

Both the fox and Pain were masters of destruction. Shikamaru absently wondered whether Neji enjoyed making understatements of the year. He felt an inward jolt when the two combatants released their attacks. Ino gasped. 'Should we…take cover?'

'Stay close!', Neji said.

When the two attacks clashed, the world became darkness. For a while, nothing could be heard but the echoes of the blast. Nothing could be seen but Neji's glowing form. His white chakra shielded them from being blown away by the powerful gusts from the blast.

When the dust in the air subsided and the summer sun became visible again, Naruto had returned to himself.

'Naruto-kun…', Hinata whispered.

Neji dissipated his shield. 'Naruto has regained his sage mode.', he said. 'This battle will soon be over.'

Shikamaru saw several familiar figures in the distance. Three of them in the midst of forming a Rasenshuriken. It looked magnificently unavoidable in its flight towards Pain.

Pain repelled it.

'It's over.', Neji said.

Shikamaru felt his heart sink to his stomach.

'Naruto won.'

And there he was. A hidden clone. Or perhaps the real one. Drilling a Rasengan through Pain's back. Pain's final body was reduced to a corpse. Naruto bent down to detach something.

-X-X-X-

Katsuyu told them that Naruto wanted to go after the real Pain himself. None of them felt the desire to deny him that final battle. Let Naruto finish off Pain. They had faith in him.

Hinata wondered if Naruto would have pulled through if Kikyou had not acted so brazenly. She was happy both were alive. Naruto would finish up Pain, but Konoha would still be weakened. Akatsuki would surely strike again.

They were all looking grim.

Shizune was dead. Hokage was in a coma. Kakashi was wounded. The village was rubble. All this in the course of a day. Plans that seemed clear cut in the morning were not so now. When she set out, her report about Sasuke and the soon to come confrontation with her clan were at the forefront of her mind. The state of the village overrode all those thoughts. Hanabi was carefully arranging four hairpins in her hair and six under her sleeves. Finally awake, Kikyou was looking for Hinata with her Byakugan. Spotting her, she relaxed. 'The boy was triumphant, wasn't he Hime?' One of Hanabi's hair needles pierced the ground right next to Kikyou's face. '_Bakayarou_ Kikyou! If she can not trust you, why should she keep you around?' Another senbon pierced the ground at the other side of her face. 'How dare you lay raise your hand against her!'

'Enough, Hanabi.'

In a sense, Hinata understood Kikyou. The young woman did what she thought was best for the one she served. Hinata had no need for such a loyalty.

'Very well.', Hanabi said. 'Aniki, Kikyou-san and myself will return home and see how it fares.' Hyuuga had the least casualties. That meant their workload would increase

'Then I will keep in touch about our further course of action.' _Right now neither Hyuuga, nor Konoha would benefit from a conflict within the clan._

Kikyou stood up and pulled Hanabi's senbon out of the ground. She handed them to her. Kikyou seemed unaffected, her face was perfectly unreadable. 'Even so, Hanabi-sama, I was happy to be of use to the Hime.' She turned to bow to Sakura. 'Arigatou.' Sakura was standing with her arms crossed. She gave Kikyou a small nod.

'Neji.' It was Shikamaru. He was standing without making use of his walking stick. Ino had deftly healed his sprained ankle. He looked serious. There was a resolute focus in his gaze. It had been the same during the time of his revenge.

'Is it possible for you to wait for a bit? I would like to discuss with you all…something very important.'

-X-X-X-

**Author's Note**

**This ****is not DBZ, when you're dead you stay dead. RIP Shizune…**

**Kakashi is too awesome to die.**

**I recently discovered the 1000+ reviews community and read some amazing fiction…I felt humbled…check it out.**

**Thank you so much, reviewers…I read every one of them. I get so happy I don't even know how to answer! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The survivors scrambled out of the dirt and rubble they had hid themselves in. A faint smell of rot hung in the air. The summer sun burned and bodies were starting to decay fast. Insects and crows were flying carnivorous circles in the sky. There was an overwhelming relief that this whole day was coming to an end. The great clean-up had begun.

Nine of the Konoha eleven were assembled before the tent that housed the Hokage. Naruto and Sakura were inside.

'I think I know what you want to talk about, Shikamaru.', Chouji blinked his eyes wearily. 'But is this really the time.' The armor covering his heavy body was chipped. The paint on his face blurred in shapeless forms.

'Now is the time. If we don't assemble now, everyone will eventually be too occupied.' Shikamaru sighed and sat down cross legged. 'Excuse me…for sitting. I'm tired.'

'I-Its okay.', Hinata said. 'So am I.' She unbound her swords and sat down formal style on the dirty ground. Neji followed suit right next to her. Ino and Tenten used large chunks of scattered debris as stools. The others remained standing.

'This is a drag…', Shikamaru paused. 'No, let me put it differently.', he scratched his head. 'This day… was fucked up. Our village is destroyed and our people were killed because Akatsuki sought out the human vessel of the nine tailed demon fox.'

Akamaru whimpered. Kiba absentmindedly stroked his head.

'This is not the first, or even the second time Akatsuki struck against Konoha.' Shikamaru continued. 'We've lost many.' His voice was so calm that it seemed to come from a far away place. 'It is high time we bring justice to Akatsuki. We should start with the one who betrayed his village twice. The first betrayal was joining the snake who attacked Konoha and killed our kage. The second was joining Akatsuki. For the sake of his past and Naruto and Sakura…and you Ino…we put up with his bullshit far too long.'

Ino was sobbing silently into Tenten's lap.

'Sasuke is our age mate. We considered him a comrade we were willing to risk our lives for. Chouji, Neji, Kiba…myself. We almost died for that person. No one can say, we didn't do our best.'

'So you're saying we capture Sasuke to put him to justice?', Neji asked.

'Yes. He's gone too far. I'm not out for revenge. But he should be treated as the missing nin that he is.'

'Couldn't agree more.' Kiba said. 'Sasuke is a traitorous bastard. He took Konoha's kinjutsu scrolls for himself…he didn't give a damn.'

'You saw him?' The question was Sai's. 'Do you know what he plans?'

'Hinata.' Shino's quiet voice cut clearly through the expectant silence. 'The situation has changed. I believe it's best you share with us what you learned about Sasuke.'

Neji had grabbed her wrist at the mention of her name. She knew what her brother meant by it. She shouldn't feel pressured to do or say anything she didn't want to. Tenten's eyes clouded over.

Memories of Sasuke managed to let Hinata blush, even in this horrible situation. She had never seen her age mates as serious as this. They would hunt Sasuke until the edge of the earth if they had to. Sasuke was connected to all the havoc wreaked in the village. He'd shown no remorse. The extent of his hatred made her shiver. He lived to destroy everything that lead Itachi to kill his kinsmen. Danzou, the two elders, the village. _You're mine, Hinata. _

The entrance of the tent flapped open. Naruto stood with his hands balled in fists, looking royally pissed. He had heard everything, as was Shikamaru's intention. 'What do you know about Sasuke, Hinata-chan.'

'N-Naruto-kun.' She blushed even more. Embarrassment took over every time she thought about Sasuke. This was not the time to appear shy and love struck.

'You've seen him right?' He moved to sit on his shins before her. Way too close. An ice cold glare from Neji stopped Naruto from grabbing her shoulders.

'It wasn't you who saved me, huh…', he mumbled.

'Back off.' Neji's soft voice held an edge. Like a pillow with a dagger underneath. 'Hinata-sama shares what she wills.'

'It's okay, Neji-nii.' She stood and bound her swords on her back. 'Before you all decide your course of action I should share what I know. The situation certainly warrants it.' She took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

'S-Sasuke-san's past is more troubled than I initially thought.'

-X-X-X-

He was in familiar territory now. The remote parts of Fire Country where the hidden village was located. Konoha was but a few miles ahead. If he looked carefully faint traces of smoke could be seen in the far distance where the village was. His spells of reduced eyesight made him more attuned to his other senses. He felt chakra signatures that were shockingly familiar to that of Hinata, quickly deducing there must be Hyuuga very close by. They were a hundred feet ahead of him in a small clearing. Not wishing to make himself blatantly known he stopped to scrutinize. There were four Branch members with glaring green seals on their foreheads. The lack of forehead protectors was telling. Nothing about their attire showed their allegiance to a village. Only the crest of their clan sown on their sleeves. They had positioned themselves around two ladies who looked very feminine and delicate. One of them was especially lovely. A Main House member was listening with arms crossed and impassive face to a story regaled by two jounin who looked like they had done battle that day. He was too far away to read their lips. The branch members helped the two women inside a palanquin and placed the carrying poles on their shoulders. The party continued to make their way to Konoha. The Main House nobleman ran beside the palanquin, his robes flowing lightly behind him. The palanquin was a silver white, with the Hyuuga flame painted on each side. Not gaudy at all and simply made to serve its function. It was big enough to hold two people and their necessary supplies packed in scrolls. The two jounin formed the rear of the procession. One of the ladies opened a window and turned her gaze in his direction. Her Hyuuga eyes didn't see more than any other civilian would see. The party was taking the main road from the capital. Their pace was slow, but swifter than that of civilians. These were ninja carrying nobility. He had been noticed by them. They did not appear to care. It only made him extra cautious. If they tried anything stupid, he would kill them. They would have the same thoughts about him. His clan crest was clearly visible on the back of his shirt.

-X-X-X-

_Uchiha._

He had not seen that crest on someone's person in years. The boy looked like his mother. That woman had been a true _seisai_ - clan head's wife. A kunoichi through and through, and utterly supportive of her husband's folly.

Hyuuga usually tended to avoid Uchiha. Quiet acknowledgement had been the basis of their relationship. Hyuuga never spoke up against the purposeful alienation of Uchiha. After all, it was the type of treatment Hyuuga preferred for themselves. The Hyuuga district was secluded and set apart. The more integrated within the village, the greater the chance that same village would meddle in clan matters. No one blinked an eye when there were no Hyuuga present at the peace negotiations with the Cloud on the birthday of the Hyuuga Hime. Clan matters take precedence at all times and a Hyuuga served his clan first and foremost.

Their Uchiha cousins were a brazen and boastful people. In the very distant past they had made a name for themselves as the strongest. A clan that roamed from battle to battle. In those days Hyuuga never took assignments that would place them against their cousins. That role of opponent had quickly been taken by Senju.

Senju was an honourable clan in its own way, certainly powerful. But it was because of Uchiha that Hyuuga finally agreed to become part of Konoha.

When Fugaku sought an alliance for his coup d'etat, he spoke of insult, honour and kinship. He spoke of rightful places and alienation. He spoke of blood and power shared. He spoke of bloodshed. That was Uchiha's curse. To find and lose power in blood.

'Do what you will, Fugaku-dono.', Hiashi had said. 'Hyuuga will not stand in your way. But I will tell you this…you should be cautious of those closest to you.'

Up to this day Hideoshi did not know the meaning behind those words. Had they been warning or threat?

A few moments of silence passed between the two leaders. Fugaku slowly nodded. It had been the end of the visit.

'What sorrowful people inhabit this world.', Hiashi had said.

-X-X-X-

No one interrupted her while she stuttered through her story. It wasn't a long story. Some things could and definitely should be left out. It was quiet for a long time after she finished. Naruto was standing with his head cast down, shaking all over. Unwilling to look at her or anyone for that matter. Sakura's state of shock had left her expressionless. Her face was tear-filled nothingness.

'Do you think it's true?', Naruto's voice was raw. 'About Itachi?'

She never had any doubt about it. 'It's what Sasuke-san believes to be true…'

'You say he'll come to Konoha to carry out his revenge. Hinata-chan…why didn't he kill you when he had you at sword's point?'

_Because __he thinks I'm his to kiss or kill._

'Because I helped him defeat Kabuto.' Neji's eyebrows raised slightly. He caught her.

'This revelation changes nothing.', Shikamaru said. 'Not in light of his intentions. If he comes to this village to wreak havoc, we should do all we can to stop him. Even if it means killing him.'

'No.', Naruto said. 'That would be my job.'

'Would you kill him?', Sai asked.

'I would stop him. It's what I said before to his brother and what I'll say now. I would stop Sasuke with everything it takes.'

Naruto practically dared them all to go against him. They chose to remain quiet.

'Then that is that!', Lee exclaimed. 'Naruto-kun's purpose is clear. We must endeavour to rebuild our beloved village as soon as possible and prepare ourselves for future foes!'

'Indeed.', Shino agreed. 'There is much to do.'

Neji grabbed Hinata's shoulder and gently steered her away. 'I'll take you home, Hinata-sama.', he said quietly.

All of them went their ways, until at last only Sakura and Naruto remained.

'I relieve you from the promise you made.', Sakura said. 'Do what you must.' She went back into the tent.

-X-X-X-

It was a time of grief. Funeral pyres burnt till deep in the night. Ashen remains were gathered by loved ones. Names were carved on stones. Hyuuga used their considerable means to send for engineers who managed to fix up the basic necessities needed for running water and electricity. They used the inheritance of their bloodline to search for survivors and had the rubble cleared by the end of the day. Hyuuga's demeanour was ever cold and reserved, but they did what they could. They had brought the order needed in the absence of leadership.

In this ensuing order each clan contributed within their means. The Akimichi distributed foodpills. The Nara clan, who owned forest lands filled with shadow provided those who had lost their homes with tents. In this time of grief, the flowers and incense that Yamanaka provided were not unwelcome.

This was not the first time the village was destroyed and also not the first time a Hokage was taken out in the process. It was said the daimyo was on his way to Konoha. It was still unclear when and if Tsunade would wake up from her comatose state. While both her Anbu and her apprentice were guarding her, speculation made its way through the village. The daimyo and his council would surely pick a new Hokage. Only one name popped up in the minds of most.

The copy-nin had survived the chakra depletion that had brought him to the edge of death.

It would have to be him.

No one seriously checked the many civilians that poured into Konoha for its rebuild. They came to offer their expertise and workmanship. During these times civilians were most valuable people. Civilians were bringers of civilization.

At any rate, there was no village gate to stop people from coming. No one scrutinized the young carpenter Sanosuke, who came from the land of waves under a Hyuuga contract. No one took note of his chakra signature that was not like a civilian's.

Transformation jutsu were the first real techniques a young ninja learnt. After all, the wise hawk hides its talons.

-X-X-X-

Her new house was completely destroyed, the rubble long since taken away by spiralling winds. She owned nothing more than the swords on her back and the scrolls in her pouch. Neji could no longer be by her side when they learned that Hideoshi had returned. She had a hard time convincing him to leave. His absence from Hanabi's side would cause unneeded suspicion. When he finally left, she went to find herself a tent.

She took a slow walk back to town, still shocked at seeing emptiness where familiar buildings should be. The Hokage Tower was half parts of town were deserted, bustle could now be found in the city of tents. She envied Hanabi and Neji who could sleep in comfortable beds. But despite everything, Hyuuga was working hard. They were the ones to thank for the absence of debris. This great clean emptiness was infinitely better than rubble. What used to be the weapons district was now occupied by one single building. For a few moments she just stood and stared. Amazed.

Sifu Li's dojo had miraculously survived.

With hope of shelter and rest so close by she could feel her fatigue trying to pull her down.

Hon Ke welcomed her with a smile. _Oh, what a beautiful smile, _her mind sang in gratitude. He lead her to a backroom containing a bed and a closet, actually apologizing for its small size. She could not stop bowing until he finally grabbed her shoulder motioning to stop. 'Just promise me a spar and we're even.' She even had a small washroom, where a steaming bath and scented soap were waiting for her. Gods, how wonderful.

-X-X-X-

Sorrow was a tedious thing. She dreamt of Sasuke that night, his kisses on her throat relieved it of its burning. And when her body shook, it was not from racking tears.

_Sasuke…  
_She woke up with his name on her lips and a sense of foreboding.

Today she could not dwell on him. The memorial service for those who died during the attack would be held this afternoon. After that the daimyo and the village council would choose a new Hokage. She longed for the sense of order that would resume after. Her plans had not changed. She would find out how her father died and free the Branch members of their seals. The key to achieving both lay in her birthright.

After washing up, she lay down her scrolls and noticed she had only kimono and yukata in her current wardrobe. This inadvertently led her thoughts to her grandmother, who had taught Hinata how to wear and dress herself in them. '

A woman can not always rely on servants.', her grandmother would say.

Hinata would don layer after layer, folding them on her body the way she was taught. She would daintily walk with small female steps and parade with blushing face before Nanaji-obaa-sama. The lady would nod, saying that she looked just like Yuri-rin. It was the nickname she used for Hinata's mother, Sayuri-seisai, who had been every inch the lady and praised for it even though she was no kunoichi.

Hinata was the first Hime in three generations. She could not afford to only be ladylike. She had not wanted to be like her mother. Being like her had been the very reason she was always called weak. Today she would wear a kimono with her swords tucked in her_ obi_ – kimono sash in samurai-like fashion.

On a day of mourning and important decisions it would not be unfitting to dress well. She combed her hair and noticed its considerable length with dismay. She should braid it, for the sake of convenience, but chose not too. She allowed her hair to cascade down her back and bound it halfway in a loose ponytail. She dressed herself in a grey kimono, with black embroidered flowers petals and a black obi. She neatly tucked her scrolls in various places on her person and made sure her swords were bound tightly on both sides. She scrutinized herself in the mirror. While dressing she had allowed for freedom of movement, though her legs would be scandalously exposed if it ever came to a fight. The white color of her sword sheathes was emphasized against the dark grey of her kimono.

In this get-up she did not look like her late mother. She wondered what her grandmother would say, who taught her how to walk, dress and act like a lady. Her grandmother never cared that Hinata was weak and simply showed her what she knew of the world. Her grandmother would tell tales of pretty Himes and strong leaders with moonlight eyes. And of Hyuuga and Uchiha who reduced the world to smoldering ashes.

Those stories were fairy tales to amuse a sad little girl, but in light of recent happenings Hinata could not help to take them seriously. Within those tales she had found the key to redemption.

**Author's Note**

**I want to thank all my reviewers especially 'lazyguy90' and '.lover' who actually think this story is epic :p**

**Like I said before, reviewers make my day! It's good to know I'm not the only one dedicated to this crazy concoction in my mind.**

**lol...I spent this Easter weekend reading bleach fan fiction and writing these two chapters. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Narutu did not really sleep. His mind remained in that misty realm before slumber. It was enough for the fox to rebuild his stamina. That damn fox. Many things had happened today and his mind was filled with them.

His father was the fourth Hokage.

Shizune was dead.

Hinata had come to rescue him…but then it turned out not to be her. As soon as he saw her dressed in black, with swords on her back and a long braid swinging just above her hips, he realized it hadn't been her.

'_Sasuke told me that Itachi was traumatized as a child from the horrors of the Third Great Ninja War. __That traumatic experience turned Itachi into a person who would do anything for peace. The village council took advantage of that. The two Konoha elders and Danzou ordered Itachi to slay his clan, so as to ensure peace in Konoha and the rest of the ninja world.' _

Pain had spoken a lot about peace too. It was the reason behind everything he did. He wanted to bring peace to this wretched world of ninja.

'If there is such a thing as peace I will find it. You deserve some peace…Sasuke.'

He opened his eyes and watched sunlight seep through the fabric of his tent.

'_Sasuke intends to come to Konoha and exact revenge against Danzou, the two elders and the village. He says the reason why Itachi didn't kill Sasuke was because he saw Sasuke as more important than Konoha's peace. __Itachi always intended for Sasuke to kill him and return to Konoha a hero. But… in light of what Sasuke knows about the discrimination and unequal treatment carried out against his clan, and in light of what he knows about the reasons behind the massacre and the life of self-sacrifice his brother lead…Sasuke will never come back and live the life he did before he left.' Hinata had looked at him then with sorrowful eyes. 'He believes he has suffered too much for Konoha's peace to do so. He can't do what his brother wished for him, because he thinks Itachi and the happiness they lost are more important than this village. From what I have seen…from what he allowed me to see as I was inside his genjutsu…his intention is to destroy Konoha and every living soul inside of it.'_

Hinata thought that it was the truth as Sasuke believed it. But if it's true that Sasuke spared her because she helped him, there was still hope.

He should get up. The service would start in a couple of hours. As Konoha's hero he was supposed to be there. He did not consider himself a hero, because he was the whole reason that Pain attacked. It was only fitting that he defeat Pain, not hero-like at all. He would sooner expect the village to hate him, because his existence has caused it so much trouble. For him there was neither relief or joy. No measure of peace. Too much needed to be done.

He jumped up, stretched and yawned. Hinata had looked so calm. She had changed a lot. She had always been cute, but now she was beautiful. He'd been slightly disappointed to find out she wasn't the one to save him. Naruto scratched his head self-consciously and grinned. Who wouldn't want a cute girl to express her love to him. He looked forward to seeing her again. There were so many things he wanted to ask her.

-X-X-X-

On these days of official mourning it was clear for the world to see that he was a slave. He was dressed in a black kimono with the Hyuuga flame embroidered on the sleeves and the back. He and Hanabi would represent Hyuuga at today's service. Both of them would be the personification of clan, the Main and the Branch. Other Hyuuga who chose to attend, would be there as ninja of the Leaf to honor their fallen comrades. Whichever House they belonged to, they would be their own person in their grief. One of Ayase's old teammates was one of the fallen. Kikyou's sensei was dead. They would both attend and wear their forehead protector proudly.

_As soon as he came home last night he was ordered to appear before __the elders of the council. He stood within the half circle of the small meeting room and was gripped by cold fear. These people could kill him with one single hand sign. Did they know of their plans? Nothing could be read from their impassive faces, as nothing could be read from his. But he could sense the turmoil they were hiding. _

'_Show us your moonlight eyes.' _

_The chakra he regained from taking one of Chouji's food pills was now being used to return to that state, where the__ world became darkness and only living beings glowed. The elders glowed brilliantly, indeed, they were strong. But, there was something wrong with them. It was subtle but there, like a genjutsu that was so small it could not be sensed or seen. It was inside of Hideoshi and to a lesser extent inside the rest of the elders. He should take it for his own and dispel it. He reached out his hand. A flaming pain erupted in his head. _

'_Remember your place, Branch House.'_

The elders had reminded him that he was a slave. No matter what power he achieved, he would always be inferior to them. Hanabi, Ayase and Natsu were right. There was something wrong with the council. Neji combed his hair and left it unbound. He sat on the floor with legs crossed and eyes closed, waiting for the time to come when he would escort Hanabi to the remembrance stone. Peaceful meditation was not for him since Hiashi died. It was always Himata, always Hinata on his mind. She was the only Hyuuga kunoichi he knew, who wore her emotions on her face. Catching her in her lie was second nature to him. He had no intention to notice the lie, like one doesn't intend to notice that the sky was blue. It just was. And Hinata was simply lying. _What did that Uchiha do to you, Hinata-sama? _He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the presence at his door before the knock. He recognized the chakra signature from one of the branch members he met last night. It was Kenji, whose great-grandmother had been the sister of Neji's great-grandfather. He opened the door.

'Kenji.', he greeted with a slight nod. He motioned for his cousin to enter. Before Kenji left for the daimyo's court, to be a retainer of the fair Hinamori, Neji had only seen him twice. Like Neji, Kenji had typical Hyuuga eyes and dark hair. The resemblance stopped there. Kenji was tall and broad. He had thick eyebrows, elegantly shaped. A long nose and full lips. He wore his hair in a high ponytail. The black kimono he wore was similar to Neji's, who raised his eyebrows in question.

'Hinamori-sama and I will attend today's service with you.'

That was odd. Hinamori just arrived and her attachment to this village was minimal.

'Why?'

'During this night's stay in the Branch quarters I've confirmed some rumors we heard in the capital.', Kenji answered softly. 'My lady has some business with the Hime, the one who killed her fiancé.'

-X-X-X-

She was going downstairs, her back straight and a fan in her hand. She was unconsciously walking in the way her grandmother did. Like nobility of the highest caliber.

Li Hon Ke had been putting away kunai when she started her descent. He stopped in his tracks and stared. She gave him a short yet deep bow, with her fan stretched before her belly, displaying the Hyuuga flame in all its glory.

'_Arigato gozaimashita_, I humbly thank thee for thine hospitality.' She spoke in formal style to convey her deep feelings of gratitude, but it only served to completely embarrass Hon Ke. 'Ah…H-hai…yes, ojou-sama…you know, it's okay, like I said last night.'

Hinata's fan clicked shut with a loud clack. 'O-ojou-sama?', she said incredulously, her face pink. 'What happened to Hinata-chan?'

'Forgive him, my grandson knows not how to act around a beautiful young lady.'

'Sifu Li!', Hinata exclaimed, her face beaming. 'I'm so happy to see you.' The master was standing in the doorway with his arms folded in his wide sleeves. He walked up to her and unsheathed the swords from her sides.

'They dislike being separated from you.', he said with satisfaction. 'They try to sting me, even though I made them.' He handed them back to her with a smile. You did well with them, Hyuuga Hinata.'

Hinata blushed. All one could do with a sword is wound or kill. She had certainly done those.

'You must be hungry.',the old master said. 'Make sure she has breakfast, Hon Ke.'

'Yes grandfather. Please follow me, Hinata-chan.'

They walked side by side, past the inner courtyard to a small dining room. Nothing had changed. The sandy ground on which the weapon wielders would train was unscathed. The pillars had no cracks. 'How did this place survive?', she asked with wonder.

'My ojii-san built this place. Our clan is good at making sturdy stuff. We can sense the balance in things.'

'Ah, I see.' Though she didn't quite.

'I take it you're going to the service this afternoon?', Hon Ke asked.

'Yeah, aren't you?'

'Me and gramps are going to oversee some of the rebuilding of the Hokage Tower.'

'Your talents won't be wasted then.' , she said almost wistfully. 'You're very important for this village, huh?'

He squeezed her shoulder with simple camaraderie. 'So are you, Hinata-chan. I heard you and that brother of yours took out one of the Pains. You actually got me scared to spar with you!'

Hinata laughed a tinkling laughter. 'Don't be silly Hon Ke.' She pushed him away playfully. 'You know I won't hurt you!'

'It ain't about being hurt, it's about my pride as a man!'

She laughed even harder now. 'You're too much, I'll let you win if it should come to that.' They bantered until they reached the dining room and Hinata's stomach rumbled loudly with the smell of food. Her cheeks tinged pink.

'I guess I'm hungry.', she said with a small voice.

'Of course. You can't live off food pills.' Well, actually one could. But it did not give one's body real satisfaction. True satisfaction could only be had from real food.

'Well, dig in. You should be heading out soon.'

-X-X-X-

Seeing their suffering did nothing to alleviate his hate. They were still hanging on. Even now the village was being rebuilt. Sturdy wooden constructs were erected over night. Bathhouses were up and running again. Civilization resumed. The village survived and lived to see another day. He noted Hyuuga's diligence in restoring order. Seeing those Hyuuga ninja carrying away rubble on the wind only amplified his hatred.

It had been a Hyuuga who found him surrounded by blood and death. A man who had looked at him with solemn eyes and expressionless face. There had been no pity. He was grateful for that. He needed that cold lack of emotion to stay sane. The man took his hand and steered him away from his parents' corpses. He had brought him to a small apartment and left him there. That night a branch house member brought him food. He never touched it. When the man returned the following morning he came with the same branch member. The servant carried, cash, food and a scroll. The man stared down at him. He wore the same emotionless expression he had worn the night before.

'Do you know who I am child?'

Sasuke shook his head.

'I am Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of Hyuuga.' He took the scroll from the servant and gave it to Sasuke.

'I have seen to it that Uchiha's wealth was transferred to this account. Your district is cleaned. Whatever was deemed too valuable to sell has been stored away in your family's trove, guarded by ninja cats.' Sasuke was sitting on the bed, with his head bent and gripping the scroll. 'I offer you my sincerest condolences.' The compassion heard in the man's voice was real. Sasuke dared not look up. If he saw pity he would break down. He would not break down.

'What do you intend to do, _Uchiha no kodomo_ –Uchiha child?'

'I will grow strong and kill my brother.' He had said it without faltering. It was the first time he said it out loud. His purpose in life.

'Good.', the man had said. When Sasuke looked up he saw ice in his eyes. The man's cold demeanor was so different from the fiery passion of his own clan that Sasuke was taken aback.

That was the last he saw of the Hyuuga head. He had been questioned by the Anbu, whose pitying glances were hidden by their masks. He continued to live in his small apartment and wanted for nothing. His companion was hate, his goal revenge. The friendship offered by Naruto and Sakura had filled a void created by his loneliness. But it made him weak, it steered him away from his goal. He could not afford such friendship. And as soon as he realized that, he left. There was nothing more to be had from that village.

And now he was back again, stronger than ever. He had come to bring death. And for her, the Hyuuga Hime.

Suppressing his chakra and staying in his current form cost quite the effort. It was difficult to suppress chakra when one had to tap into it as well.

Everyone would be there for the memorial service. _She_ would be there. If Danzou and the two elders were reckless enough to be present he would kill them.

-X-X-X-

Neji and Hanabi were the first she noticed. They exuded _clan_. Neji looked breathtaking with his hair unbound and his black kimono. Hanabi was a proper lady. She wore her hair up adorned with hairpins that were deadly weapons in her hands. Hanabi's dark blue kimono showcased her long neck. She looked elegant and older than she really was. Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed who was standing next to Hanabi. _Why was the fair Hinamori here?_

Hinata sighed. Her sense of foreboding just got bigger.

Someone was staring at her. She met her brother's eyes and her sister's eyes. They were watching her, but it wasn't them. She walked with her back straight and dignified bearing. Whoever it was should know she was not afraid. She joined her team and her age mates. Naruto grabbed her arm. 'Hinata-chan. Can I talk to you after this thing is over?' His blue eyes bore right into her. She pulled her arm away and blushed. 'I don't think I can, Naruto-kun.' She really couldn't. Someone was watching her. She needed to talk to her siblings. More importantly, she dreaded the questions Naruto would ask her. 'Please, Hinata-chan?' It was the pleading in his voice that undid her. She still very much admired him. She sighed. 'Where?'

'Nakano bridge, 6 pm.'

She nodded. The gaze fixed on her intensified. Whoever it was, he or she made no effort to hide. A normal eye could not spot him. She should activate her bloodline, but something stopped her. Somewhere deep inside she knew who it was. It was that knowledge that stopped her. Her mind denied it, but her heart knew. It was that same gaze she felt when she caught him staring at her during her fight against the Cloud ninja. He was here. He was back.

She should tell him. Naruto. Her teammates were right there. She should tell them. But what would she say? That she felt him staring at her? That was ridiculous. What if it turned out she was being paranoid. She would have made a fool of herself during a memorial service. Her hands were starting to sweat. She would fight him if he tried to take her. Surely he wouldn't do anything…here. He was here for revenge. What happened inside the barrier was caused by sorrow and lustful need. Sasuke was handsome. He probably found some other girl he could satisfy his lust with. He would leave her alone. She didn't mean anything to him.

'_You're mine. Hinata.'_

Please, spirits, gods let it not be him. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Someone was gently rubbing her back. 'It's okay, Hinata-chan.', Tenten said comfortingly. 'We all loved Shizune.'

'H-Hai.', she whispered. She should remember where she was. In a bold gesture she let her fan glide over her hand and opened it in one fluid movement, covering all of her face except for her eyes. If she cried it wouldn't be because of Sasuke. She clicked her fan close resolutely. Hanabi wore a small smile, so did Neji. The fair Hinamori appeared to be shocked, while her retainer retained his impassive expression.

The daimyo took to the center of the half-circle formed by those present. He was surrounded by priests and miko –shrine maidens. With one glance Hinata could tell that Fire Country's daimyo was not proficient in any style of martial arts. This surprised her, since she grew up in a clan where a leader's merit was decided by his fighting skill. Daimyo were not warriors. Why should they be, they had ninja's to do the fighting for them. The daimyo looked composed and regal, like a ruler should. He wore different layers of robes, that seemed to glide with him as he moved. His headdress sported embroidered flames, the symbol of this country.

'Before me stand the inheritors of the Will of Fire.' The shrine maidens clapped their hands in unison and performed several hand seals simultaneously. Portraits of the deceased appeared in the air above them. They were made of air and light. Civilians and ninja of all ages had been among the fallen. There were so many. Seeing their face strengthened resolve where it was lacking.

'Konohagakure has seen many dark times. Konohagakure has suffered. But as inheritors of the Will of Fire, we can only move towards the sun.'

_Towards the sun _– Hyuuga

**Author's Note****:**

**I take back what I said about Sasuke. Though I dislike the path he's walking, I understand his hate. But I like the idea of him loving someone with a passion, which is one of the reasons I'm writing this fiction. **

**I know how this story is going to end, but sometimes it leads a life of its own. So I must admit, I can't really say how many chapters it's going to take. And yeah…I love the Hyuuga clan and the idea of nobility, that's why Hyuuga is way more influential in this fiction than in the manga. **

**Well, I guess this story is going to grow i****n epic size. But hey, it gives me something to do in my free time. My respect to those writers who're able to work on different stories at the same time, I just don't know how ya do it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

There was little peace in a ninja's existence. The fate of shinobi was to risk their lives. They derived honour from it. It was their livelihood. And that meant the acceptance of self-sacrifice and death.

The dead were duly honored. The priests prayed and the miko danced. The spirits of the fallen were eased into the afterlife. They would live on in their hearts and the Will of Fire would never die. Hinata prayed for their peace in the afterlife. The portraits glowing and breezing in the sky were gradually dissolving. The service was over and the Daimyo took the centre again.

The memorial was not the only reason why the village assembled. They were all here to learn the course the village would take from now on. The fact that it was the Daimyo, not the Hokage who led this service was telling in itself.

With just one glance Hinata saw that the daimyo was not a ninja. And yet, he was the most powerful man in all of Fire Country. That weak man that could be killed by any genin here. He of all people was the one that Hyuuga served. It was perplexing.

'As you are already aware, the Hokage lies in coma. It is as of yet not certain whether or when she will wake up. With great support of Konoha's leading clans, Danzou had been chosen as her successor. Furthermore, a Kage Summit takes place two days from now in Iron Country. Danzou shall represent Konoha at the Summit. The Great Five are heading towards dark times. It is imperative that Konohagakure no Sato rebuilds her strength as quickly as possible. Stand strong for your village and your country. May the gods of this land and the spirits of our ancestors be with us.'

The daimyo left, followed by his escorts, the priests and the maidens.

The crowd was dispersing, talking fervently. Hinata balled her fists. 'Danzou,', Tenten murmured beside her, 'Who the heck is that?'

'A creepy geezer with bandages all over the left side of his body.' Ino answered. 'He's a sensei to one of my kinsmen.'

Hinata glanced at Ino. 'He is?'

'Hai. I wouldn't be surprised if my family supported his appointment.' Ino wore a simple black kimono. As always, she looked way prettier when she did not show much skin.

'One of my clan is a student of Danzou.', Shino said. 'Danzou surrounds himself with skilled people.' She couldn't read Shino's expression but she caught his message. That man would be difficult to bring down.

Hinata surpressed a shiver. Danzou had the support of Hyuuga, Yamanaka and Aburame.

'Danzou has declared Sasuke a missing nin.' Sai had not bothered to dress in a respectful manner for the memorial. Hinata always wondered why the boy insisted on wearing outfits that required him to shave his pubic hair. She had a hard time taking him seriously.

Someone grabbed her arm. 'Don't forget, Hinata-chan.', Naruto.

She pulled her arm from his grip. 'Nakano bridge.' She met his eyes. 'I won't forget.'

She saw Kikyou making her way towards her from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't afford to be seen conversing with Kikyou. There were too many Hyuuga present today. She should take her leave. 'Please excuse me, Naruto-kun.'

She made her way through the dispersing crowd. Hanabi, who saw Kikyou moving towards Hinata removed one of her hair needles and flung it with scary precision. It barely graced Kikyou's cheek. Kikyou turned around to see the threat of death in Hanabi's eyes. _Go at your own peril_.

In the same straight line the needle continued its path to Hinata's face with incredible speed. She caught it before it could pierce her eye.

The needle was chakra. _So this is your jutsu, Hanabi-chan. Splendid! _The chakra dissolved into one single kanji and flitted away.

Kikyou had silently joined the Hyuuga retinue. She was thoroughly rebuked and walked behind Neji with apparent humility. _Soon all pretences will be dropped._ Hinata thought. She sighed. She really needed to be alone and think. It seemed the gods would not let her. Hinamori and her retainer suddenly left Hanabi's side and walked in Hinata's direction. She really could not deal with this. She looked around and spotted a tree branch. She'd leap on it and…'Hime-san!'

Hinamori had the voice of someone who would never be refused. She was an aristocrat. '_Matte!_ – Wait!'

Her stubborn voice cut easily through the murmurs of the crowd. Hinata had a feeling that Hinamori would order her retainer....Shinji? Renji?, to carry her and give chase if Hinata seriously went through with escaping via the trees. She sighed again.

-X-X-X-

As long as she remembered, Hinamori was called the fair one. _Shirayuki_ - white as snow. Hinamori was only five and a half months older than Hinata. Hinagikou was one month younger. All three of them Hyuuga girls in the same age group. Only Hinamori was called fair. She was the one that fit perfectly into the Hyuuga beauty ideal. Her skin was a pure and beautiful white. Her hair jet-black, her lips a rosy pink and her eyes a silvery grey. On top of that, her features were delicate and lovely. She was slim and tall, her body had perfect ladylike proportion. She was indeed _the_ fair one. Hinata knew she was plain, with her blue hair, lavender eyes and short plump figure. But she also knew beauty did not mean much among Hyuuga. Beauty did not always bring one any good. There were many pure-blooded Hyuuga children with unknown fathers in the branch houses. It was an accepted disgrace, hardly talked about. Hideaki had not been the first or the only one who took advantage of the subservient position of the Branch.

Hinata could feel many eyes on her. _Why here, of all places. I could make a run for it._ That would look even more stupid, with Hinamori standing before her.

'I heard you left Hyuuga.'

Hinamori conversational tone caught her off guard. Hinata did not answer since it wasn't a question.

'And yet, you still respond to the title of _hime_. You brandish the flame on your fan, as if our crest is your birthright. You Hinata, should be ashamed of yourself.'

Hinata chose to remain quiet. The edge in Hinamori's voice was a warning. If she did not want this situation to become more of a scene than it already was, she should keep her mouth shut.

'The only reason you were heir once, was because Nanaji-seisai took pity on your mother who was originally from the Branch. You have always been unfit. But instead of taking your proper place in the Branch, you run and kill my fiancé. How dare you? How dare you come here, acting like a princess with the flame on your fan? How dare you act as if nothing happened? Hinata, you are nothing but a murderer.'

Hinamori's perfect face was creased in a scowl.

The girl had always had a nasty personality. She was rude for the sake of it and said hurtful things out of cruel curiosity. As one of Hyuuga's great ladies, Hinamori's life was carved out for her. Hinata doubted the girl truly loved Hideaki. It had been an arranged betrothal and Hideaki had not been the most pleasant of persons. Unlike Hinata, who was able to defend herself and went on missions, Hinamori had never truly been alone. The fair one was spoiled and admired for her beauty. Hinata would not be happy with such a life. She was quite certain that Hinamori was unhappy as well. She could feel it. Hinamori was mean as always, but something was different. And Hinata knew that her Hyuuga insight rang true.

'What is wrong with you, Hinamori-jouchan?'

She really had no time to listen to insults any longer and simply cut to the chase. If this would invite more insult, she would leave. Hinamori and that retainer of hers would be no threat.

Hinamori looked taken aback. In a small moment her eyed flitted to the man next to her. It was a look filled with hopelessness. And Hinata could see him strain himself not to…what exactly? And then realization struck. They're lovers. Hinata sighed and promptly decided not to see anymore.

'It can be difficult...', Hinata said. Her voice so soft none but the three of them could hear. 'We lead lives of duty. That is clan…I admit. We should not make things more difficult than they have to be. I hope that one day Seals will become things of the past. I work towards that day.'

She turned and left, hoping no one would fling a dagger at her back.

'Hime-sama!' Hinamori's voice rang with the clarity of one who knew how to make herself heard.

Gods, what now. Hinata turned.

They both bowed deeply for her. She sighed and bowed back. This is going to get the fair one in trouble. Within hours the whole clan would know about her obeisance to the defector who killed her fiancé.

She straightened and met Hanabi's eyes. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow they would talk.

-X-X-X-

She walked in the opposite direction of the Nakano river. With that gaze on her she could not go in good conscience to meet Naruto. She would apologize later. She just needed to get as far as possible from _people. _She took to the trees and fled into the forest. Leaping from branch to branch she tried to collect her thoughts and told herself to calm down. If it truly was Sasuke, he would be on his way to the Summit right? Since his main target was Danzou. He would not waste his time with someone like her. She activated her Byakugan and scanned her surroundings. She was indeed being followed. And with a sigh of relief she saw that her follower was not Sasuke. It was a young man, with green eyes and black hair. He wore a brown summer yukata and wooden geta sandals. His obi held the tools of a carpenter. He didn't look like a ninja at all. Then why was he leaping from branch to branch at incredible speed. Why was he overtaking her? She took a closer look at his chakra signature and felt the color drain from her face when she recognized it. She felt weak. There was no use in running. She would face him. She dropped to the ground and drew her swords. This time she would not give in to him. Her hands shook as she thought about his kisses on her skin. _You're mine, Hinata._ This time, she would not falter. He was approaching her now and stopped ten feet away from her. He was staring. She stared back. Even in this civilian form he was quite attractive. Was it borrowed? Or one he created himself? She supposed he did not know how to be plain. She gathered her resolve and stood with back straight.

'Why did you come here, Uchiha-san?'

That man looked as if he was considering a serious reply. His gaze was burning a hole through her soul. How could it be that no one else could sense his presence?

'I've been watching, I've been waiting…In the shadows, all this time.'

_His _voice. No denying it.

Hinata strengthened the grip on her swords. 'Your target isn't here. What do you want from me.'

'Che.' He was mocking her. He looked at her as if she was an idiot for asking. He walked up to her, shedding his disguise in the process.

'What do I want from you?' He was undeniably Sasuke now. Black bangs framing his face, pale skin and blood red eyes. 'I want everything.'

If she could cut the velvet out of his voice she would.

He was watching her closely, her eyes, her lips, her chest. He continued to close in.

'Stay back!', she said, silently thanking the gods her voice was not shaking.

He took in her stance and swords and finally her face.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'If you come closer I'll cut you down.', her tone was cold.

He drew his own sword. 'I fought a demon who wields eight swords, eight fucking swords at the same time. I defeated him.' Tomoe were spiraling in his red pupils. 'Yet you, Hinata…', and the way he stretched her name set her body on fire. 'You Hinata, are invincible.'

She came at him seriously. No Byakugan it would be a waste of chakra in this fight.

He blocked her easily, but was breathing heavily.

'I came to this cursed place,', he said slowly and clearly, 'to have you.' The grip on her swords weakened.

He went into the offensive with incredible speed. It took everything she had to keep up. He was furious. 'Can you imagine!' His blade crackled with lightning. 'I've been searching and listening…and all I think about is you! I should kill you!'

The lightning in his blade was met by a cutting wind channeled through her swords. Effectively nullifying his element, but not his superior strength. He was pushing her backwards. Her hold was seeping away, because looking into his black eyes was so damn fatal. Her swords clattered on the ground. For the second time in her life she was held at his swords' point.

'You're invincible, Hinata.' He was backing her against a tree, and she as if hypnotized made no effort to run.

'Instead of killing you, I want to have you.', he dropped his sword, his eyes never leaving hers.

'You're mine.' He kissed her. And then stopped. Staring at her.

She realized what he was doing. He was giving her a chance to run. To push him away. She couldn't do it. Because in this moment in time, she wanted him very, very badly. She did not care if this was a betrayal to her friends, her village or her clan.

He untied her sash and pulled open her kimono. He did it slowly, breathing in her neck. He kissed it, while cupping one of her breasts.

'Will you tell me to stop now, Hinata?'

She held herself from crying out when his thumb flitted over her nipple. He kissed her again. She kissed him back. He picked her up and laid her on the ground. The expensive kimono she inherited from her mother was reduced to a blanket.

Her hands were betraying her. Untying his hakama, pulling open his shirt.

He watched her as he lay on top of her. Locking his eyes with hers, he allowed her to see how much he wanted her. He pulled down her panties. He slid his hands over her thighs and pulled open her legs. A soft moan escaped her.

'You are beautiful.', he said simply. His voice was breaking. This position between her legs was taking a toll on him.

But he must ask.

'Do you want me, Hinata?'

His questions were robbing her of every excuse.

'H-Hai.', she whispered. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts.

'Say it.'

And at that moment she knew she had fallen.

'I want you, Sasuke.'

He entered. 'I'm yours.'

-X-X-X-

Sasuke has been officially declared a missing nin. He was a person living outside of the law, without allegiance to a village or a nation.

Anyone was allowed to kill such a person on sight. To do so was not murder.

Naruto was shaking all over even though he knew Sasuke would not be so easily killed. Why had Sasuke made things so difficult? Up until yesterday Naruto's simple plan was to beat sense into Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. He had not thought any further than that, other than vague ideas of him becoming Hokage and Sasuke reviving his clan and eventually the village forgiving Sasuke's defection and all of them coexisting peacefully.

What would beating Sasuke accomplish now? Team 7 would never go back to the way it was before Sasuke left. With the crimes he committed, the village would not welcome Sasuke. The only purpose beating Sasuke would serve, was to give him a chance to redeem himself. Well, to Naruto that was good enough reason. He would not allow Sasuke to remain the criminal he now was.

If he remembered correctly that Danzou guy was one of Sasuke's targets. Nagato also spoke of a Konoha ninja named Danzou. If they were the same person, Danzou was ruthless.

Naruto banged his fist against the stone wall of the bridge and winced in pain.

'Damn it Sasuke bastard! You're going to disrupt the Summit aren't ya.'

And where the hell was Hinata-chan?

-X-X-X-

She was lying on top of him. Her face pressed against his throat, their legs intertwined. Both naked. Both breathing heavy breaths of satisfaction. One of his hands was stroking her back, the other one occasionally squeezing her bottom. And every time he did she could feel a slight hardening against her belly and a slippery wetness gathering between her legs.

All coherent thoughts slowly disappeared with the buildup of desire. And this moment was all the more bittersweet because they both knew it would not last. She sat up straddling his waist. She needed to see his face. They both stared. And again she marveled at his beauty. The intensity in his eyes was still there. Sasuke was an avenger. He was a criminal and a missing nin. This thing between them was impossible.

'You're going to the Summit aren't you.' She did not realize she was crying until she saw a tear falling on his chest.

He took in his hand a lock of her hair and gently pulled down her face to kiss her. His hands slid down to her waist.

'Come with me, Hinata.'

He lifted her up and slid inside. Her sense disappeared with the rhythm of their lovemaking.

She might have said yes.

She might have gasped his name.

**-X-X-X-**

**Author's Note:**

**Writing that**** lemony lime was kinda…difficult. They came out rather awkward huh? I got the idea for the first scene from one of my reviewers…My thanks! I really do try to work with the input you guys give. And thank you reviewers, for liking my story! Y'all make my day**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

She was his woman now. It took him less than a minute to get dressed and now he was watching her. The same hands that left visible marks on his shoulders were now innocently smoothing down the fabric of her kimono. She was careful not to meet his gaze, but since she was completely exposed her embarrassment traveled all over her body. He smirked. Seeing her blush was…interesting. She donned her kimono with self-sufficient ease, tying her own sash with the expert grace.

Her nakedness was covered too quickly. But that did not matter, because she was his woman.

They had to move fast. People were coming this way. He was no sensor. It was a gut feeling.

Hinata was taking her time and carefully tucked the sheaths of her swords in her _obi_. Still avoiding his gaze. Standing with her back towards him. He admired the fall of her unbound hair. The memory of its silky feel on his bare skin promptly aroused him again. If they hadn't had to move he would have taken her again.

He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to see those eyes, those haunting white eyes. A flare of chakra told him that her bloodline was activated. She was looking for something. Though he did not know what she was looking at, he knew she was not looking at him. She walked eight steps and bent down to retrieve something from the grass. A fan. The Hyuuga flame. She let it slide over her hand and flipped it open. A dainty dance move for a well-bred ojou-san. She snapped it shut and met his gaze. She was resigned.

'Let's go.', he said.

'I can't.'

She stood with perfect posture. Her back straight, her head held high, her fan loosely held in two folded hands. She looked extremely vulnerable. The way she was now, her swords seemed but pretty ornaments to match her kimono. Yet despite the weakness she exuded, she had an air about her that infuriated him. It made him want to make her beg for mercy. And she might, because he was stronger.

'You said you would.'

'N-no …I'

'You said yes many times.'

She bit her lips and blushed. Looking away.

'That was different.', she said softly. 'You seduced me'

What was wrong with her? _She_ seduced him. _She_ was the reason he was still here, in stead of stalking his prey. Her existence was a complete distraction.

'You said you wanted me.'

'I did….I do….but S-Sasuke. Your revenge is foolish!' Her eyes never left him. 'You blame Konoha. But in the end, your clan's demise was your brother's choice. If you want to blame anyone, then blame him!'

It was hard breathing in and out. It was difficult staying composed. His sword was in his hand at her throat.

'Say one more word.' It was a threat.

They never left his gaze. Those haunting eyes. Those crying eyes. Any other person would have been dead now.

Itachi killed his own woman. Uchiha Arare. A loud tomboy girl Sasuke disliked because she was stealing too much of his nii-san's time.

'Give your brother a measure of peace.', Hinata continued. 'Going through with this revenge will only add to his hell.'

She was trembling with fear and still that infuriating arrogance did not leave her.

He wanted to kill her and could not.

She carefully pushed his blade away from her throat with her fan. 'It was your brother who killed his own clansmen. Uchiha is on the verge of death.' The fan was tucked in her sash.

'I…I must do what I can for my clan.', she said.

He had been mistaken. It wasn't arrogance. It was pride. A pride she didn't know she had. It was what made her different from other Hyuuga and what would make them follow her.

'I w-won't be swept along with Uchiha's demise.'

It might have been her unbound hair, or the rays of the sun creating an ephemeral glow around her person. She was indescribably beautiful. He couldn't win against this. He sheathed his sword.

'You're mine, Hinata.' , he said with his eyes locked to hers.

She looked away. '…Unfortunately so.'

Damn this woman. She wouldn't back down. Her determination would not waiver, and neither would his. She did not understand. Of course the Uchiha hadn't been saints, their forte was death and destruction. It was what made them one of the greatest ninja clans.

Uchiha were demons. But they never deserved to be slaughtered by the village whose reputation they helped build. Itachi never deserved to suffer in hell for that village.

Revenge was due. His honor, his self-respect and the love he held for his brother would not allow him to deviate from the path he had taken. He would shoulder Uchiha's hatred, until it was satisfied with the destruction he dealt. Like her, he must do what he could for his clan. If she was a princess, he was an avenger.

'I'll come for you.'

She bit her lip. 'You might.'

'And I'll claim you again.'

She blushed. He cupped her chin and kissed her. 'Never forget.'

-X-X-X-

Years ago, when she was still the weak heir of a great clan she had a crush on a boy that housed a demon in his body. She must have been the only one in her age group who knew about the demon fox back then.

'You should stay away from that kid, Hinata-sama. There's a fox inside of him.' Hinata was eight, Kikyou thirteen and assigned to watch over her that day. It was the reason she missed practiced with her genin team and was now utterly pissed off. Hinata who sensed the girl's irritation tried to be as good as possible by staying out of her way. Kikyou had taken her to a playground, where Naruto was sitting on a swing, all by himself. She had asked if she could play with him. He didn't seem like a bad kid, he just seemed lonely, like she was.

'A fox?', she whispered. 'L-like Uchiha?'

Kikyou glanced down at her. Hinata loved the blue tinge in her eyes and the bounce of her long black curls. Kikyou was one of the prettiest girls she knew.

'Nah.', Kikyou said. 'Not like those stories. This kid is decidedly different. The fox was imprisoned inside his body by the fourth Hokage, because it attacked the village. I was a squirt, but I remember.'

Naruto was disliked. He was disliked even more than she was. His grades were low. He was ridiculed and treated with contempt. He stood alone, without kin, clan or friend to back him. And still…and still…he stood firm. He never accepted what the world said about him. He was the master of his own destiny. He was going to become the strongest and show everyone his worth. He was going to be Hokage one day. Naruto wasn't the brightest of the bunch, nor was he exceptionally focused. But he was determined and strong-willed. Positive and absolutely certain of his abilities. Naruto constantly reminded the world he was strong, while Hinata had trouble believing she wasn't a weak disappointment to her clan. She wanted to be near Naruto and bask in his confidence and take some for herself. She even went as far as stalking him. She wanted to be like him. Be with him. And she would foolishly faint whenever he said so much as a friendly greeting to her. Naruto was like a bright shining beacon…a sweet, sweet crush.

Sasuke was too perfect to want to emulate. He was too much of a genius. Too handsome. Too passionate. It was best to stay away from him. That boy had never lacked focus. _He_ disliked people. _People_ did not dislike him. His goal was restoring the honor of his clan. The clanswoman in her nodded and affirmed that was the only proper course of action. She respected him. She admired him. But he was too much out of her league. Let him do what he must. It was best to stay away from him.

Their academy days went by without them ever exchanging words.

Within the barrier he had acknowledged her strength. They fought side by side. She had his undivided attention. This driven, genius young Avenger was appraising her. She liked it. She liked watching him. He was easy to read. His goal was easy to fathom. The extent of his hatred was clear. And through all that, he would watch _her _as if she was the only thing in the world. And somewhere along the road she had fallen.

When had she fallen?

She had realized at one point that being around him was dangerous. He instilled in her too many confusing feelings. If he should ever catch her, how would she escape?

Today, her first instinct had been to run. If she couldn't run, she would fight. Yet when they fought, she couldn't even hold a proper grip on her swords. He completely weakened her. The way he said her name. The way he touched her. His masculine scent. His face. She didn't know how to fight against this onslaught. She still did not know if she had given in to him, or to herself.

Denying his request had taken every ounce of strength she had left. The love for her siblings. The love for her clan. Her loyalty to her village.

Her love for him. She did not want him to go and get killed.

She was completely drained. Aimless steps led her to a small and crumbling forest shrine. As it was apparent nobody took care of it, she was sure the _kami _– god must have left the place. Even so, she sat down and clasped her hands. She was not surprised to feel Kikyou's presence nearby. It could have been worse. It could have been her brother.

'Did you realize that coupling with Uchiha Sasuke was a very foolish thing to do?'

Hinata barely nodded. It was such a small movement that only the very observant eye would see. She sat formal style before the shrine. Though her hands were clasped, her mind was too scattered to form a prayer.

'He did not force you.' It wasn't a question. Kikyou walked over and sat down next to her. They were both facing the shrine. 'I do not claim to be knowledgeable in the ways of proper courtship. But I…don't believe virginity is a sacred thing. It's better to hand it out carelessly…in pleasure. Than to have it stolen in pain.'

'K-Kikyou…'

Hinata looked at her, not knowing what to say. Kikyou did not seem troubled. The rays of the sun had deepened the blue in her eyes. With her hair cropped short, her beauty was not exuberant anymore, but all the more striking in its simplicity. Kikyou shrugged dismissively. 'Don't worry. I can deal with it.' She met Hinata's gaze. 'It's your choice who you share yourself with, Hime-san.' She laughed dryly. 'you're… a lady. You've class and beauty. You could have lovers if you like. But why that…_that_ _Uchiha_?' The name was said with cold disdain. Like only Hyuuga could say it. 'Giving yourself to him is like casting pearls before a swine. Utterly wasteful. Any Hyuuga worth his name would have been better.'

Kikyou gently placed her hand on Hinata's belly. 'Did you protect yourself?'

Hinata felt her face heat up. These questions were too much. She wanted to go home, take a shower and sleep a dreamless sleep. She was too ashamed to admit, she allowed herself to be carried by desire. She had wanted to be close to him. Even now thoughts of him numbed her mind. She feared him. Under his complete and undivided attention, it was easy to lose herself.

'The offspring between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha will always have the Sharingan.', Kikyou said carefully. 'It is why a match between an heir and one of them should never happen.'

That was the reason why they were sent away. Also the reason why they claimed to have the strongest Bloodline.

She had been reckless today. Was it Sasuke's aim to revive his clan with her? A child between an Uchiha and a Hyuuga would have a strong Sharingan. Was that why he claimed her so profusely? Could that be all she meant to him, a Hyuuga female with whom he could breed children? She was shaking. Her lungs gasped for breath.

'_I want to have you'… 'You're mine'… 'I'll come for you.'_

He never said he loved her.

Oh Gods…

Kikyou slapped her across the cheek. The sudden sharp burning sensation allowed her to breathe freely again.

'You were freaking out, Hime-san.' Kikyou was sitting across from her now. She was looking pensively at Hinata's tear streaked face. 'O-hime-sama, I most humbly request that you allow me to minimize the damage.'

'What will you do, Kikyou-san?'

The young woman's Byakugan slowly activated. 'I will make sure that Uchiha did not leave you pregnant.'

Sasuke was an Avenger. His path was destruction. She was a Hyuuga, a Leaf Ninja. This thing between them was impossible. She would not allow herself to be used. Hinata refused to be a means to an end.

She nodded.

Kikyou's fingertips glowed blue with chakra. They were placed against her belly. A cutting and numbing pain shot through. Hinata gasped. She felt her womb contracting.

'In a few hours your period will start. Let's get you home, Hime-san.'

-X-X-X-

He used every inch of hate in his soul to leave her. And now, he made a conscious effort to keep on moving. He was obsessed with her. He scowled in frustration. After having had her, he only wanted more. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her blush and hear her voice. He longed for the comfortable feeling of knowing that she was nearby. But she would not come with him. And when she refused, she seemed completely out of his league. She, a beautiful Hime had accepted him willingly. They had made love. He had held her in her arms. She desired him. She weakened him.

For a short time when they were together, she made him happy. The feeling was near alien to him. He knew triumph, relief, contentment, he had even been _glad_ on occasion. He had only known happiness before the day of the slaughter. He wanted more of it.

Asking her to come with him had been an attempt to extend the feeling. _Damn it._ Hate was what drove him. Hate was the source of his power. If she were with him, her presence just might override his hatred.

Any harm that might come to her, would completely weaken him. _Damn it_.

He should have killed her before he fell in love with her. As he let loose his frustration, the air surrounding him was sizzling with chakra.

-X-X-X-

Kikyou looked up and scowled. She glanced at her Hime walking next to her. Hinata's kimono was dirty, her hair uncombed and untidy. She wore her emotions on her face. And still she looked regal without even trying. That Uchiha was beneath her Hime. She would do all she could to keep him away from her.

-X-X-X-

Karin looked up and smiled. 'Found him!'

'And you're seriously going after him? You want to fuck him that badly?'

She punched him right through his gut. Water dripped onto the ground from her trembling fist.

'Have you no sense of camaraderie, Suigetsu!'

'Not for someone who ditched us. Screw him and screw Team Hawk. I'm going to have this blade fixed.'

-X-X-X-

Naruto looked up and frowned. He was in Sage Mode and felt a flare of chakra that was unmistakably Sasuke's. He wasn't even that far away. Wreaking havoc at a Kage Summit would completely damn Sasuke in the eyes of the world. Naruto stood and returned to his tent. He started packing.

-X-X-X-

**Author's Note:**

**The arranged marriage plot is so****mewhat overused in the fandom, I wanted to make it non-existent in this universe. Hyuuga would never marry off their heir to an Uchiha…Never**

**Thank you****, reviewers. Y'all induced me to look over my plot again. But in the end I kept it as it is. I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Ah…****The tragedy of an impossible romance. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**Out of nowhere I got this review asking me when I'm going to update again. It kinda woke me up, so thanks Top-Kid! ****This fiction is going to be the death of me….*sigh*… Two chapters this time and still far from done. I actually had chapter 22 done over a month ago, but did not like it, so refrained from posting…but here it is anyway…enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

In the few hours she had been gone, Konoha had morphed from village of tents to a village of wood.

Wooden structures dominated the place. Though people could rest in these comfortably, it was clear enough that they were temporary housing. Any well aimed elemental technique could wreck the whole place. She was pleased to see that the Hokage Tower was fixed. Sakura and Ino should be there now, watching over the Fifth's recovery. If Tsunade failed to recover and if Sasuke failed in his revenge, Danzou would inhabit the place. She suppressed a shiver.

_If that man is really responsible for chichi-ue's deat__h…then killing him would not be too bad…Sasuke_

Kikyou walked beside her like a shadow. She was not alert in the way a typical Hyuuga would be, her Byakugan was not activated. But Hinata knew that Kikyou sensed out her surroundings with even more precision. Like any Hyuuga, Hinata could sense when she was being watched. She vaguely made out that the chakra signatures of the observers were distinctly Hyuuga.

'Kikyou-san, where does your skill in sensing come from?'

'Hmmm…', the young woman mused. 'It's a talent. My mother's mother is a commoner. When they found out that a commoner…my grandmother gave birth to a Hyuuga, my mother was taken to be raised within the Branch. My father's father was a commoner as well. This Byakugan of mine is weak. Quite below average. I can't see as far, or as clearly as most. So I rely mostly on my ability to sense chakra.'

_We all find ways to increase our strengths_, Hinata thought.

'Then Kikyou-san, these chakra signatures I feel now?'

'Main House. Seven of them, none ranked below jounin.'

'Did you know this would happen?'

And then Kikyou looked at her, puzzled. 'It's why I came to get you. But you were…occupied. The Council summons you, Hime-san. We should fight.'

The last time she fought her own clan was quite traumatic. She did not want to raise her swords against a Hyuuga if she could help it. Luckily it was not necessary. Thing were going as planned.

'No…I will go and meet the Council.', Hinata said thoughtfully.

'This was not the original plan.'

'Actually, it was.' Her hands caressed the hilts of her swords. '…Kikyou, my stomach cramps…I'm tired. I want to go home.'

-X-X-X-

'You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune Jinchuuriki.', Yamato said. 'As long as you can't control the fox, I'll accompany you.'

Naruto turned his glare to Kakashi, who simply shrugged. 'Sasuke was my student. And besides…if you're going to a Summit you better go with an entourage.'

'If you old geezers slow me down I'll leave ya behind!'

'Hey now…', Kakashi muttered, 'I'm not yet thirty.'

'Do you even know where Iron Country is?', Yamato asked.

'I can just follow his chakra in my Sage Mode.'

Kakashi sighed. 'Save your chakra, Naruto.' He grazed his thumb across his teeth. 'Summoning jutsu.'

Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke. The little dog's expression was both sad and serious as always. 'What's up. Long time no see everyone.'

'Good evening, Pakkun.', Kakashi said. 'We're on Sasuke's trail. Trace him for us, would you?'

'Hmmm…That boy Sasuke. Always so elusive.' Pakkun sniffed the air. 'But his scent is strong this time!'

Naruto had not relinquished his Sage Mode, but let the little dog lead the way.

Pakkun slowed upon reaching a small clearing and jumped down. He was carefully sniffing the area. He looked up at Kakashi.

'What the hell is it.', Naruto said. 'Sasuke is still moving ahead!'

'Sasuke was here for a while.', Pakkun said, 'And he was not alone, the Hyuuga heiress…Hyuuga Hinata was here with him.'

'Hinata-chan?'

'Their scents mingle. But they moved their separate ways.'

_Hinata-chan, did he prevent you from coming to me?_

Kakashi looked pensive. 'The fallen hime and the Uchiha avenger. What business could she have with him?'

'We'll catch up to him and ask! Let's go.'

Naruto surged on, while Yamato and Kakashi remained standing to ponder. 'Any signs of battle?', Kakashi asked.

'Nope.'Pakkun answered. 'No smell of blood either. Just their scents. They both were at exactly the same place for some time. Under this tree right here. Together.' Pakkun looked at them. Patiently waiting for some sort of deduction.

Scents intermingling in the shadows cast by a big tree…

Yamato cleared his throat. 'Hey Kakashi-sempai, you don't suppose they…'

Their gazes met. They coughed uncomfortably and looked away, a slight tinge of red on their cheeks.

'Hinata would never betray the village.', Kakashi said.

-X-X-X-

The seven were waiting for her at the last turn leading to the weapons' district. They wore sand-colored formal kimono, with the Hyuuga crest embroidered on the sleeves and the back. Their dress was loose-fitting, and would billow and flow with every movement. They were unarmed, but that did not mean anything. Two women and five men. None of their expressions could be read. From their demeanour to their unbound combed-back hair, they were Hyuuga to the core. These were elite shinobi. Even if she made use of her heirloom to nullify doujutsu, it would still be one armed woman against seven seasoned fighters. She was only familiar with some of them and of those few she knew not their skills. Instinct told her they were lethal, which triggered in her a healthy caution. One of the women approached them. She stopped in the middle of the path and bowed deeply from her waist.

'Hinata-sama, good evening.' A crude scar ran across her forehead over her right eyelid and cheek. It gave her face character. Without it she would have been plain.

'You might not know me, my name is Fuuko.'

Hinata bowed back. 'Good evening, Fuuko-san.'

The woman's eyes rested on Hinata's swords for a moment, before she looked up again. 'The Elders of the Council have heard of your part in the battle against Pain. With your assistance Neji of the Branch managed to kill the Animal Path.'

An image of her brother blazing with white chakra and glowing moonlight eyes fleeted through her mind. 'I helped him, yes.'

'You served Hyuuga and the village by doing so. It was a very commendable act. One for which both the Elders and Hanabi are most grateful.'

'Grateful?'

'Yes, grateful. You risked your life to protect the Hyuuga heir. It seems you understand your duty.'

Her duty was to protect her little sister from harm. 'I do.' Her purpose showed through as she met the gazes that analyzed her every movement. 'I understand it very well.'

The truth in her words caught them off guard.

'Everything that happened since you left clan, was based on a misunderstanding. Hyuuga wishes to speak to you about the matter.'

Fuuko waved in the general direction of the downtown area, where wooden constructs abounded. 'You should not stay in places such as that. And for a young woman to live alone in a house inhabited only by men is not proper. Hyuuga wishes to thank you for your service and would be greatly pleased if you allow clan to accommodate you and treat you as an honoured guest.' Hinata studied their faces. Chances were she would be walking to her doom. Hyuuga was after her eyes and she knew they knew she knew.

If they attacked her, she would kill them.

Their chakra flared inadvertently in reaction to her brief killing intent. She made no effort to shield her thoughts. And so they read cold certainty in her eyes. She would venture into the heart of clan without fear. She would be protected by the power of her blood. She smiled genuinely. Fuuko swallowed.

'Very well then. If it pleases you, I humbly place myself in your care.'

Her face was tipped slightly to one side as if the whole of creation lay at her feet. Her gaze hid nothing. She used to be called weak for it, now it was her greatest strength. No one could call her weak for showing her pride.

…_I humbly place myself in your care._ It was a phrase steeped in politeness and proper conduct. Said to those with whom one wishes to have a respectful relationship. It spoke of the willingness to trust and work together towards a common goal.

The irony struck them hard. There was nothing humble about the young woman standing before them. Fuuko felt herself drawn to her. 'That would please us greatly, Hime-san.' The title carelessly slipped from her tongue. No one took note of it.

-X-X-X-

He had known the boundaries of his body ever since he had a genius brother to look up to. His eyesight was now at eighty percent. With each use of the Mangekyou his sight would deteriorate further. Eighty percent, he could deal with that.

He would carry out his revenge and if that led to blindness, then so be it.

Yet her very existence gnawed away at that resolution. He was a weak fool for wanting her and she was the stronger for refusing him.

Darkness had completely fallen now. He was in need of rest. Being on edge throughout his stay in Konoha had taken a toll. He no longer bothered to keep his chakra in check and used some to form a thin glowing sphere around himself. It was protection from attack as well as a source of light. This was as likely to attract attention as deflect it, but he would kill any fool who dared get in his way. To reach Iron Country, he would have to go through Snow Country. That cold as fuck country.

He had enough food pills to last him several weeks, but the only warm clothing he possessed was the Akatsuki cloak. Wearing that thing was a sure way of bringing upon himself the wrath of the ninja world.

He would not live a long life. After his vengeance, sooner or later he would be destroyed. That was the way of this world. And he would join his brother in hell.

It was the thought of never seeing her again that was unbearable. What if he went far beyond the Great Five after his revenge? The only thing he knew how to do was to fight. And then what? Become a samurai for a foreign lord? Make a living as a mercenary. And then convince the Hyuuga Hime to live that kind of life with him? Ludicrous. The thought of her face was enough to make him pause. He doused his chakra shield and let the darkness reign. It was so dark he might as well close his eyes for all he could see.

What would Hyuuga do if he stole her away? He had always received an unvoiced respect from them. They understood his cause. Even now that he was branded an outlaw, he doubted Hyuuga would actively participate in trying to capture him. But if he stole their Hime, they would hunt him until the ends of the world. And Hyuuga was everywhere.

'Sasuke-kun!' Karin's shrill voice assaulted his eardrums. Like true shinobi she and Juugo had moved without sound. He was so caught up in his thoughts he had not even noticed them coming. The darkness was pierced by ever nearing flashlights. With his Sharingan activated he could see two sources of chakra getting closer. He was glad to see them, though he would never admit it. Being alone with his thoughts was driving him crazy.

'Your chakra was like a beacon, I'm glad we found you!'

Karin and Juugo stood on a branch across from his. Slightly panting, but obviously more energetic than he was. He'd left them behind for his foray into Konohagakure, but if he was going to a Summit of the most powerful ninja in the Great Five he would need all the back-up he could get.

'Where is Suigetsu?'

Karin bit her lower lip and looked away. 'He ditched us. Something about his katana.'

'Hn.'

'We're better off without such an unreliable person anyway.', she said.

That girl was not telling the whole truth. But that did not matter, because he needed her now. 'I'm being pursued, aren't I?'

'Yes. Three shinobi and a canine. I don't know what I can do about your scent, but I can help you shield your chakra.'

Could it be her and her team? 'Is it the same team as before?'

'Dog-breath, Bug-boy and Creepy-Eyes?' She shook her head. 'No.'

'Shield my chakra. I will make sure my scent won't reach them.'

She jumped over to the branch he was standing on and bared her arm. 'If you bite, my chakra will cover your signature, but my chakra will slowly dwindle away. So every hour it needs to be renewed.'

'Will it interfere with my own use of chakra?'

'No.'

Then he bit down on her arm. She hissed and shuddered as if experiencing orgasm. He suppressed a faint feeling of disgust as he inhaled her chakra through his mouth and nose. When he felt her chakra cloaking his own he removed his mouth from her arm.

He closed his eyes in concentration and slowly gathered his chakra. He could not deal with the idiots from Konoha right now. A rapid flow of hand signs channelled his lightning chakra into the sky, causing friction among the clouds. Thunder boomed, and a tropical rain shower soon followed.

Within a matter of seconds they were soaked.

'Juugo, is there a place where we can take shelter…where I can rest for an hour or so.'

The solemn boy nodded. 'A cave about half an hour ahead. Used for hibernation in the winter. We stayed there until Karin picked up your chakra.'

'Lead the way.'

He needed to take some food pills and rest, allow his body to restore his chakra. He needed some time to think and make plans.

The rain pounding down on him washed away all sweat and grime. The faint scent of _her_ on his neck was rinsed away, as well as any scent he left behind in his wake. Water was the ultimate cleanser. Suigetsu would have thrived in this downpour. With the boy gone, his team's combat power had taken a significant dent.

If he had Hinata by his side, they could have reduced all of creation to smouldering ashes. That woman was strong. Where her element was water, his was fire. Where hers was wind, his own was lightning.

In the heart of Fire Country the forest was thick, gradually thinning until it made way for stony ridges, canyons and mountains. They were in an area where rocky hills were scattered throughout the place. The small cave was within one of those hills, near invisible unless you knew it was there. There was just enough space for the three of them. Juugo proceeded to start a fire with the wood that was left from their camp out. Sasuke stripped his shirt and pants, took a foodpill and sat down cross legged wearing nothing but his boxers. 'Okay, here's the deal. My target is on his way to a Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. I'll go there and kill him. The two of you will make sure no one gets in my way. Karin, I need you to help me track Danzou and make sure no one follows me. Juugo, you will take care of the minions who try to keep me away from my target.'

The questions remained on their lips unspoken.

He owed them some sort of explanation. 'I had unfinished business in Konoha… that I needed to do alone.'

Juugo nodded. Karin was looking away, the flickering flames amplified the red colour of her blush.

The girl was always horny. He just wanted his clothes to be dry by the time they had to leave again. He swallowed down two foodpills and laid down on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. He would not allow himself to get lost in sleep, he would ease his body into the state between sleeping and waking. That would be enough to restore his energy. The two of them could watch him, stand guard, sleep…he did not care. As long as they left him alone for an hour.

'Sasuke-kun.'

She knew better than to disturb him if something wasn't up. As his name left her lips, he analysed his reserves and the jutsu he could do in case battle ensued.

'What?'

'I wanted to tell you something.' Her voice shook. 'That might prove of significance, f-for your future.'

What the hell was she on? _If she disturbed me for nonsense I will kill her._

I..I'm an orphan, like yourself. Though you must have guessed that…Orochimaru collected strays after all. He…he took me in because my chakras are special.'

Despite himself he felt compelled to hear her out. Living under Orochimaru's wing had been enough to realize he wasn't the only one who had lived a fucked up life. There were many who had everything they knew or cared about destroyed and gone through rape or torture to boot. And when you saw some of them you wouldn't even know. Friendly and jovial, yet still able to commit against others the terrible cruelties that had been committed against them. Some never spoke and only lost themselves in the battle-fury of the Curse Seal. Most were downright crazy.

Sasuke's only grasp on sanity had been his goal of revenge. As deranged as Team Hawk was, they were the sanest people of the bunch. Even Juugo.

Karin was special. Big fucking revelation. They all were. Orochimaru didn't deal with scrap.

'My full name is Karina. Uzumaki Karina from the former Whirlwind Country.' She paused as if the name was supposed to mean something to him. It didn't.

'I have the ability to transfer my chakra to someone else, to hide their chakra and to heal injuries. And you might have noticed that I have a lot of chakra. I…I'm just trying to say that I'm pretty valuable in my own way…and I have no ties to a clan or a village. I know you must be thinking about reviving your clan one day. I would like to help you achieve that.' She sighed. 'That's all.', she whispered.

He had kept his eyes closed throughout the whole monologue. He now opened them as he felt her presence leave.

_Stupid girl._

Clans existed as entities that lived on after individual members died. To be part of clan, was to be immortal. And so, there was purpose to every skill one learned and every task one achieved. You grew strong and the legacy of your strength could live forever. More than one road lead to immortality. He didn't need the stupid wench for that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Walking through the Hyuuga district was almost surreal. It had been five months since she dared step foot here. This place was dominated by her people. All stores were manned or owned by Hyuuga, selling goods that were the produce of Hyuuga's various possessions throughout Fire Country. Hyuuga had their own bathhouse, their own supermarket, their own graveyard, their own park, their own medical center. The Hyuuga district was indeed, a small village in itself. The place was not restricted to Hyuuga. It was after all officially a part of Konoha. However, one wouldn't see many 'commoners' there.

_It must be the eyes, _Hinata thought, _all those watching eyes can freak a person out._

The district was intact of course. Its barrier had endured and Pain had not made an effort to breach the place.

Two of the seven walked on each of her sides, three walked behind her, Kikyou walked the front. It was like a procession. The Hyuuga they encountered made way in a respectful manner and stared until she passed. She could not help smiling. It was good to be back.

The gates to the Hyuuga compound loomed before them. The last time she was here was the night of her defection. She had been a scared little mouse. She had denounced her place in clan. Back then it had been the only way to avoid the Seal. If Neji had not come for her, she would be rotting away in the Branch right now. She had worked hard for her rightful place as heir. Her bearing might not be still and cool, her Jyuuken might not be perfect, her style might be slippery and slick but that should not mean she was weak. Her father had given her one of the scrolls, she was the heir, she would be the first Hyuuga Hime in three generations. But then he suddenly died and there was talk of sending her to the Branch. She almost believed she deserved it, until her brother came.

The guards let them pass the gates without a word. She was no longer clan and here she was within the folds of clan once more.

_Tadaima, _she thought to herself, _I am home._

-X-X-X-

Neji and Hanabi were watching Hinata's entrance through the gates from Hanabi's bedroom window. 'You can stop being nervous now, Aniki.'

'I'm not nervous', Neji replied. 'I knew she would come.'

Hanabi glanced at him. With detached calculation she acknowledged that Neji was the handsomest Hyuuga she knew. It should not be hard for him to find a girl willing to be his lover. Yet he was looking at Hinata with an intensity that was solely reserved for her. She humphed. 'Our sister looks beautiful today, doesn't she my brother?'

He looked away. 'Indeed, she does.' He was being honest and it was painful to see. It annoyed her, because it was his dishonesty that almost killed Hinata. And she somehow felt sorry for him.

'Aniki', Hanabi said softly, 'She told us back then she knew how to remove the Seal and now she's here.'

He nodded. 'Like we planned. I… must see her before we stand before them.' Neji said. 'With this Seal, there isn't much I can do. That Council is being controlled.'

Hanabi smirked. 'I will send you to her.' Neji recognized the devious glint in her eyes.

'What are you thinking?'

'We'll show them where Hyuuga's strength lies.'

-X-X-X-

If she closed her eyes she could still feel his fingers on her breasts, his mouth in her neck, his sex in hers. It was driving her crazy.

Blood trickled down her leg and was flushed away by the warm beams of the shower. If that blood had been a child, would she have kept it? Her throat burned, but she didn't know if she was crying. It would have made life too complicated. A child with dark hair and pale skin. With dark eyes, red eyes…never white.

'Sasuke, you dangerous man…', she whispered against the tiled wall. 'Where are you now?'

She cursed her treacherous thoughts, she should have other people on her mind right now. If Sasuke was determined to go to hell, then so be it. She stepped out of the shower and ignored the pain in her heart.

They had not taken her to her old room. This was no true homecoming. She stayed in a guest house in the Ladies' Quarters. Her grandmother's abode was not to far away from the one she was staying in. Ladies who were either unmarried or widowed should also be close by. As well as those who were sworn to protect them. Members of the branch houses, retainers, ladies-in-waiting and maidservants.

Main House members who were there to keep an eye on her.

They had kindly requested her to allow them to hold her swords in safekeeping. She had kindly refused. They had kindly insisted. She had kindly refused again. Their eyes had born into her and she had given them a smile. She would fight them if they tried to take her blades by force. They could read it and backed off.

The towel she used to dry herself off was stained with drops off blood. She dumped it in the wash bin.

Every female ninja was taught ways to control pregnancy. The technique used on her was only privy to Hyuuga kunoichi. Doing it repeatedly within a short time-frame would damage the womb permanently, since it would then have too little time to heal . It could kill you. Dawdling with life always had a price. Even Kikyou had to eventually let nature play its course.

Hinata stuck a pad in her underwear and pulled it up. The bloody inconvenience would be over by tomorrow. She sighed. She would never do this again.

She and her siblings had realized nothing would remain unnoticed by Hyuuga. Moving with stealth was a strategy they kept. Knowing they would be seen, they gave signs of brooding conspiracy. Neither Hanabi or Neji were trusted. And of course the council would act on that distrust. They had counted on the council's propensity to deal with clan matters within clan territory. She had no doubt the seven who came to get her would have moved to kill if she had refused their invitation. The Council successfully lured her back. She, Hanabi and Neji would be dealt with in one stroke.

An outside force somehow had a significant measure of control over the Council of Elders. Her father was dead, she was heir no longer and Hyuuga was rotting from within. There was no subtle way around it.

It was time for revolution.

Her grandmother had given her the key. She would make sure to thank the old lady.

Neji would find a way to see her before the summons. She lay down on the bed, a sword on each side. There was a presence outside of her door. It might be Kikyou, or someone else. She did not care, inside of this room they could not see. She just wanted to rest.

-X-X-X-

'Obaa-sama, was the son of Hikaru-hime and Hinote the first Uchiha?'

'According to legend their son, Hisane, had spinning-wheel eyes. But he was not an Uchiha. Back then Sharingan users were still part of the Hyuuga clan.'

'_In those days, the ones with Sharingan eyes multiplied greatly. Thei__r blood was strong and much long lived. Hyuuga no kimi sought to protect the inheritance of his bloodline. A split was made. All those with Sharingan eyes were given the name of the Hyuuga crest, _uchiwa_ – fan. The Uchiha became a clan of their own. They took a flame for their crest, for it suited their nature._

_Their chakra was ominous and invited many de__mons to battle. Hinote no Youkai returned to being a fire spirit after his human form died. His spirit still lives among the Uchiha clan. Lending strength and giving power near divine. _

'How come we exchanged crests?'

_Great evils entered the land._

_There were the harvesters. They hunted those of powerful bloodlines to steal their body parts and take them for themselves. _

_There was the rampage of the Bijuu. They wrought havoc and killed many. _

_Uchiha sought power to overcome these threats. Uchiha no kimi took council from a kami. _

_These were the words she said: __'The spirit power of the fire fox is shared by all of you. Only by the death of your closest kin, will you get more power. However, as the root of this power lies in death it will not last long. The light in your eyes will disappear.'_

_Hyuuga sought protection to overcome these threats. Hyuuga Hime took council from a kami._

_These were the words she said: 'To protect the power of your blood from being taken, use a Seal to shield and destroy it when endangered. To protect yourself against a power taken from your blood, a willing gift of blood is needed. If you carry that sacrifice with you, none can use what you have against you.'_

_Hyuuga and Uchiha came together and reduced their foes to smouldering ashes. _

_Their kinship was renewed by the exchange of crests. _

'_What is mine is yours. What is yours is mine. Together we are strongest.'_

'They say Uchiha is dead, obaa-sama.'

'Isn't that Uchiha boy your classmate, Hinata-chan? He will want to revive his clan.'

-X-X-X-

He always walked through this area with reluctance. He was being watched in a most unnerving way. In this garden that housed Hyuuga's precious flowers, he was appraised with unadulterated lust. Main House women were shameless. They did not speak, or touch, it was just their looks. No smiles, no frowns, just their eyes.

The old, he shuddered. The young, he cringed. Hinata, he sighed. Her eyes did not look at him the way he wanted them to.

The matter for which he sought her out was strictly clan and so he did not wear his shinobi garb. He wore a simple gray kimono. His hair was unbound save for a white headband to cover his Seal.

The flowers, the cherry trees and the koi ponds spoke of feminine elegance. Branch house servants were responsible for their upkeep. Each small house was a work of art, from their handsome ancient design to their fortification. Escape tunnels ran under each of them. Any woman important enough to be housed here lived in private luxury and protection.

Neji walked a small stone path that lead to Hinata's quarters. Hanabi was right, it wasn't that far from their grandmother's place. On his way he saw two kunoichi who normally had no business here walking the gardens. They followed him with their eyes. Activating one's Byakugan was a gross breach of proper conduct within Hyuuga grounds. But their presence triggered his curiosity. Was Hinata using her heirloom?

His eyes were blocked against the walls. He suppressed a smirk. Hanabi was rubbing off on him. That little girl was devious. He had to admit, she would make a good leader if she was given an honest chance. Yet when he saw Hinata walking through the gate in procession, he saw a princess. Hanabi was a ninja and a leader. Hinata was both and something else. As if she was too good to be in their presence and did not realize it herself.

He stood before her door and made his chakra flare. He noticed three pairs of women's slippers before the entrance.

'I already knew you were there, Neji-san.'

He looked up. Kikyou was lounging on the roof like a cat.

'Hinamori and Hinagikou are inside with her. Saying she should dress like a proper Hime.'

'Hn.'

An elderly branch woman he did not recognize opened the door. He almost tripped over a kimono that littered the floor. The first thing he noticed were Hinata's pleading eyes. Then he felt the uncomfortable sting of Hinagikou's scorching gaze. Then Hinamori's snow white hand snapping shut a fan in front of his face. 'What do you want, Neji?', the obstinate girl asked.

He ignored her. 'I need to speak to you in private Hinata-sama. I come with a message from Hanabi-hime.'

Hinagikou tutted her lips. She was a plain girl, but good living had given her a certain attractiveness. 'We all know who is the real Hime.'

'Please leave us, Hinamori, Hinagikou.', Hinata said simply. Her voice was velvet, but did not allow for any protest.

The maidservant picked up the kimono and waited for her ladies to take their leave. A few quiet moments passed. Until finally Hinamori flipped her jet-black hair with an arrogant headshake and made for the door without saying a word. Hinagikou followed, swaying her hips slightly.

'Why were they here?', Neji asked as he hugged her. If he drowned in her lavender scent it would not be a bad way to die.

'They came to tell me that Hinamori is pregnant.'

He took a moment to digest the news and its implications and then brushed it aside.

He let go of her. 'You are in the tiger's den, Hinata-sama. How have you been?' She blushed and looked at the floor. 'These days were very tiresome.'

He ran a small lock of her hair through two fingers. Allowing her to keep her face directed at the floor.

'Okaeri nasai, Hinata-sama.' _Welcome home. _

'Nii-san…', she looked up with a smile. 'Tadaima.'

Her smile was quickly replaced with serious urgency. 'I have come to fulfil a promise. It is time to remove that Seal.'

'My lady…', his voice shook. Her finger undid his headband and traced the lines of his curse. 'This thing has given you a very hard time.', she whispered. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

His hair fell before his face and he did not mind the cover they granted him.

From the walls a blood red substance came forth. It was like chakra, but thicker and richer. Hinata absorbed all of it within the palm of her hands. 'This usually rests within a scroll.', she explained. 'Now your Byakugan won't work on me.'

Her pointer finger glowed red. 'The Seal was originally meant for protection.', she said. Her fingers traced the mark on his forehead. 'But nothing beats the power of human sacrifice.'

A pressure was lifted from his mind as the Seal was removed. He fell on his knees, breathing hard.

A single tear trickled down his cheek.

It was the Seal that had made him hate his love for her. The Seal that had made him hate fate, his clan and himself. And now it was gone.

For a short moment there was a gaping emptiness in his soul. But then he felt her soft arms enveloping his waist, her face pressed against his neck.

'You're free, my brother. Now the challenge truly starts.'

-X-X-X-

'Hanabi has issued a challenge against her sister. Hinata has accepted.'

'When will the match take place?'

'An hour past noon. Strictly gentle fist style, no swords.'

_And no needles either. This should be interesting. _'You may leave now, Fuuko.'

The woman bowed and left the council room.

'We cannot allow this match!', Hanatarou spat.

'I agree.', One of the other elders said. 'Those children must have something up their sleeves.'

Murmurs of agreement rang through the hall. It was born out of a desire to have Hinata before them and take her eyes. It was tugging at his own mind, this sense of urgency. Yet he would not rush this. He ignored the feeling.

'What are you all afraid of?', Hideoshi asked. 'That Hinata might actually win and garner up even more sympathy? Whatever may be the outcome of this match, it does not change that she has relinquished her place in clan in the presence of all. Hanabi is still the heir. It would look odd to go against her concerning such a simple request. Especially in light of the fact that Hinata has never won a match against her. Let them fight. We shall request their presence after.'

-X-X-X-

They were near the border to Snow Country. Already cutting cold winds were assaulting them, making them inadvertently use more chakra to keep their limbs warm. The trek had been silent. Suigetsu was gone, resulting in an absence of bickering. If not for her in his mind, he would have revelled in the silence. He was itching for a fight. He needed to kill the people that had complicated his life so.

Small flakes of snow fell on his face. They melted as soon as they reached the ground. But in the distance he could make out snowy landscape. They just needed to protect their toes from frostbite and soon they would be in Iron Country.

A dark hole appeared out of no where and closed as soon as Uchiha Madara stepped out of it. The tomoe in his single Sharingan eye were spinning around lazily.

'You don't have the scroll. I suppose you failed again, Sasuke.'

In one impossibly invisible step Madara was standing next to him. 'Or did you? I can almost smell her maiden blood on you.', the masked man said in a voice only Sasuke could hear.

He balled his fists. Lightning crackled.

'Rest easy, son.' Madara held up his arms. 'I'm not here to fight you.'

'I'm not your son.'

'Aaah, I'm a very old man. And you're the closest thing to family I have. Let me help you. I can get you to Iron Country within the blink of an eye.'

Sasuke did not trust him. The man was too powerful and too meddlesome. Yet as great as his distrust was, he needed him. And he knew Madara needed him too. It would serve no purpose to refuse his offer.

'Fine, take us there.'

**-X-X-X-**

**Author's Note:**

**The sisters are going to have it out! **

**And y'all know an awesome battle will ensue at the Summit :D**

**I love Neji, gonna write a fiction about him some day. Don't worry though, Hyuuga Pride is a SasuHina all the way. **


	24. Chapter 24

Spoiler alert to anyone who hasn't yet read/seen the fight at the Kage Summit.

**Chapter 24**

After she broke Neji's Caged Bird Seal, the two of them moved outside of her dwelling where she publicly accepted Hanabi's challenge. She had called Kikyou down from the roof and ordered her to be her formal attendant during the match.

She wanted to go to the branch houses. This would be impossible if she was followed by the Hyuuga elites who stood watch. The only thing she could think of to foil them was genjutsu. Despite having been taught by a genjutsu master, she was abysmal in even the most basic techniques. She detested genjutsu. Her detest was shared by many though.

Any ninja whose attacks relied heavily on one or more of the five regular senses should be cautious of genjutsu. The only sense genjutsu could not manipulate was the sixth sense of sensing chakra.

Her brother was a genius among elites. Now he was even more than that. His Byakugan went further than anything any living Hyuuga had seen before.

Neji was obsessed about minimizing any weakness he might have. He could cast and break a genjutsu, though it would never be his forte.

When Fuuko left to report to the Council of Elders, two elites remained. The elites didn't hide. Hiding would be ludicrous, since even a mediocre Byakugan could spot them in this reclusive part of the compound.

Neji eyes glowed moonlight when he approached them. Before their Byakugan had a chance to register his intent, hand-signs were made and minds were sent spiralling.

Hinata shivered. Genjutsu she would always hate.

She turned to Kikyou. Hinata never had any doubt about what Neji would do with his newfound freedom. She was not so sure about Kikyou. Sometimes it seemed the woman was consumed by a burning bitterness, other times she was cold as ice. Colder even than Neji. What was hidden behind the blue in her eyes?

Hinata smiled. 'It's your turn now, Kikyou-san.'

-X-X-X-

Samurai considered themselves a noble class of fighters. They fought to defend their lord and territory and followed the Way of the Warrior. The Way required fair and honourable combat. No use of wicked elements, treacherous illusions or puppet-style antics. Just swords and armour. The way they used chakra to strengthen their attacks was insufficient to make them a real threat. Sasuke scoffed inwardly.

_This weak fighting style c__an only hold out in a neutral country, _he thought as he sent three samurai flying with one swing of his sword. Yet in a way the samurai mentality reminded him of Hyuuga, the only ninja clan in the Great Five to be considered nobility. Hyuuga only served one lord, up until the founding of Konoha.

Unlike these samurai, Hyuuga were skilled fighters_._

'Juugo, can you handle them by yourself?'

The young man nodded with a grunt. Half of his face was deformed in transformation, but he still had his mind.

'Karin, lead me to where Danzou is.'

'Yes, he's moving! We have to hurry!' The redhead appeared from a hiding place behind the wall that surrounded the premise. She might be useless in a fight, but at least she wasn't in the way.

Sasuke took quick note of his chakra and was pleased to find he managed to save nearly all of it. Danzou would die today.

A loud crushing sound tore through the air. Three dark skinned people broke out from the Summit building, leaving unnecessary destruction in their wake.

'Demon spawn! I'll teach you to fear my anger.'

Cloud shinobi. In the huge build and features of the one who shouted, Sasuke recognized another he fought. The air crisped in a familiar way around the huge man. There was a manifestation of lightning that enveloped the man like a cloak.

_That must be raikage then. Fantastic. _He thought with great irritation.

He considered charging head on to get rid of the nuisances as quickly as possible, then figured that would be quite foolish.

'Sasuke!', Juugo said softly, 'They're jounin from the cloud. It will be difficult getting through.'

Sasuke looked them over. Raikage was strong, no doubt about it. One of the retainers carried a big sword on his back. The other was skinny, but his chakra seemed somehow finely tuned. He would not underestimate the Cloud.

'Hn.' Sasuke said.

The skinny one was weaving signs in quick succession.

His sharingan followed the hand signs effortlessly.

Raigen Raikouchuu !– _Lightning Illusion, Lightning Pillar!_

A flash overtook them. Through the flash, raikage charged at them with lightning speed. Juugo screamed his name with panic in his voice.

'Don't falter, Juugo. This is genjutsu.'

The real raikage and his retainer were bearing down on him from both sides. The retainer with a sword, raikage with a fist. It took almost all his agility to dodge. His attackers struck the ground. The destruction they dealt was impressive. The ground showed uncountable cracks.

_I guess they must really hate me. _

He landed with a small thud. The genjutsu caster heard the sound and inadvertently looked in Sasuke's direction.

'Your genjutsu is elementary.', Sasuke said. 'And looking at me wasn't such a smart move either_._'He caught the cloud shinobi in his own genjutsu and sent his mind into stifling darkness. The cloud shinobi slumped down.

Raikage looked at the immobile form of his retainer and dismissed him like a man who knows he can't afford distraction during a fight.

'This is the day of your demise, Uchiha bastard. Because you killed my brother, you will die by my hands.' The man swung with fist covered in lightning.

_Just great. _Sasuke thought as he barely dodged raikage.

He had never encountered a lightning style this strong and potent before. Raikage swung again. Sasuke dodged.

Not only was raikage strong, he was unbelievably fast too. His sharingan could hardly keep up. To get hit was to die. If he kept fighting half-heartedly like this he would die. _No more bullshit. _He cloaked himself and his sword with lightning. If raikage was fast, he must become faster.

From the corner of his eyes he took note of the two Cloud retainers. The one he struck with genjutsu was still completely numb. His partner was supporting him. They did not seem keen on interfering with this fight. Karin was in hiding. Juugo was keeping his eye on the two retainers.

Sasuke assessed the man before him. The guy was a kage. This would be no easy battle. If he had time, he could find the weakness in the lightning cloak. He did not have time.

He did not have time for another person's vengeance. He unsheathed his sword.

The younger brother he had fought was a monster. This man was a brute. Strong, fast, with decades of experience. Sasuke's sharingan detected some small openings. In a move that should be too fast for even raikage to dodge, Sasuke aimed his sword for the man's neck. He swung.

Raikage couldn't dodge. The swing struck true, yet crazy enough did no damage at all. It was blocked by the lightning cloak that covered every inch of raikage's body. A mocking laughter erupted from the dark man's face.

'My raiton is stronger than yours, Uchiha trash.'

In the split second Sasuke used to overcome his shock, he was caught in raikage's lock hold.

'What have you got to say for yourself, Uchiha! Why did you take my brother!' The powerful hold pressed almost all the air out of his lungs. He could feel bruises forming on his muscles.

'I don't give a shit about your brother.', he managed to force out with a calm voice. 'That octopus freak eluded me and escaped long before the Bijuu was extracted. All I care about is killing Danzou. If you stand in my way I will kill you.'

Raikage lifted him up in the air. 'Die, Uchiha.'

-X-X-X-

They had agreed on the most central courtyard. Several hundred Hyuuga would be able to see the match if they so wished. And they did. The central courtyard was surrounded by buildings which reached six floors. Each floor had a palisade, with railings one and a half feet long. It was possible from each floor to look all the way down to the courtyard. The floors as well as open spaces surrounding the courtyard were filled to the brink. There were shinobi, with hitai-ate tied on their head, necks, arms, legs, waist…But also women with babies on their backs, Branch House servants, children, elderly, the Elders. She met Hideoshi's eyes and looked away. The man made her nervous. She did not miss the hate every inch of Hanatarou's face directed at her.

She was not surprised they did not stop this match. Anyone could feel its significance. _If Hanabi wins this match, no one can blame the Council for choosing her as heir. _Yet that was not important right now. The most important part was already achieved.

Hanabi was dressed in a sand-colored kimono. It was a Hyuuga cut, tight around the waist, loose around the legs, arms and neckline. This garb would not hinder movement and still looked elegant. Her hair was drawn up, several hair needles keeping a bun in place. Hanabi waited patiently, her folded arms hidden within the wide sleeves of her kimono.

Suddenly Hinata felt the weight of the swords on her back. It was a long time since she used jyuuken against another Hyuuga. A long time since she fought her little sister. Hanabi would be considered a genius if Neji never existed. She was fourteen now and almost as tall as Hinata.

Hinata realized with a small jolt her own birthday had come and gone without her even remembering. She was eighteen now.

Hanabi looked up and met her gaze. And in that moment, she looked like their father. 'Greetings, onee-sama. It's been a long time.'

'My greetings to you, imouto. It is a pleasure to see you again.' The courtyard was silent, as only a Hyuuga's could be.

Hanabi nodded, her feelings carefully guarded.

'As I am the challenger, let your attendant call out the rules of this match. So that all may know the conditions you have agreed upon.'

Hinata nodded. 'Let it be so.'

Kikyou stepped forward from her place behind Hinata and moved towards the centre of the court.

'My lady Hyuuga Hinata has agreed to the following rules of engagements: that she shall partake in a friendly match against Hanabi-sama using no form of weaponry other than her limbs and her chakra; that two referees shall oversee the match; that these two referees are myself and Neji-sama; that each referee has the authority to stop the match; that if such should happen, the winner shall be the opponent of the referees' mistress. To be clear, if I stop the match Hanabi wins. If Neji-sama stops the match, Hinata wins ; that if a fighter is unconscious or otherwise unable to continue the match, she loses; that lethal injury must at all cost be avoided. Those are the rules as accepted by Hinata-sama.'

Kikyou returned to her place behind Hinata.

Hanabi unfolded her arms, revealing ten long, thick metal needles with flaming sharp tips in each hand. She flung each of them in quick succession towards Neji, who caught them with ease. The two needles in her hair glowed faintly with chakra as she removed them, leaving her hair to fall unbound on her shoulders.

She sent Hinata a quirky smirk.

'You won't be the only one handicapped. I like sharp things as well.'

Hinata felt a tickling bubbly sensation travel from her belly to her mouth and burst out laughing. All her nervousness dissipating in the air.

'You're just showing off, Hanabi.'

Hinata loosened the straps on her back and handed the sheathed swords to Kikyou. The young woman miscalculated the weight and almost stumbled.

'Maybe,', Hanabi laughed. 'But so were you, with those huge swords on your back.' Her face went serious again. 'I should do things with some flair. I'm the heiress you know, though there're people thinking I shouldn't be. There are people who call you Hime. Why did you leave the clan, onee-sama?'

If anyone was impatient for the match to start, no one showed it.

Hinata balled her hands into fists, then relaxed them before answering. The gesture escaped very few.

'We have sparred before', Hinata said, 'And you've always won. I've not always been a good ninja, my progress was very slow. But I did progress. Father…the late Hyuuga no kimi recognized it. He gave me one of the scrolls, Hanabi….he acknowledged me. He said I was his first daughter, the Hyuuga heir, I would be the next Hime…a princess of the blood noble.'

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. 'A princess…', she said, her voice heavy with grudging resignation. 'Does that make me a branch brat?'

Was that resentful tone in her voice real, or was she just play-acting? Hanabi was strong. She had been chichi-ue's favourite and excelled in a way Hinata should have. She excelled in a way Hyuuga recognized. Of course she wouldn't go to the Branch happily.

'As the Hime I would be in the position to change Hyuuga.'

Hanabi crossed her arms. 'Hyuuga has changed. I am heir now.'

'Yes. You are heir. But I won't go to the Branch.' Hinata countered. Her voice had risen slightly. She could not contain her anger. It was rare to see her so and it was rather magnificent. Her eyes held not ice or fire, but blazing storms. Then they calmed.

'When I saw the chance of escaping the Seal I took it. I feared the Seal and the bound state in which it would keep my mind and movements. I left because of fear.'

'But you are here now', Hanabi said, her tone cold. 'Do you fear no longer?'

'I am afraid.' The admission came easily. 'But I still have one of the scrolls. I can do change.'

'Will you use the scroll in this fight?'

'No.'

'Then let us fight, onee-sama.'

-X-X-X-

In the split second he was suspended in the air, stuck in the unwavering lock hold of raikage, he thought of many things.

His mother's smile.

His father's acknowledgement.

His brother's tears.

The blood on his hands.

How easy it would be to die today.

Instead of carrying his ancestors on his shoulders, he could join them in the afterlife.

No burden of revenge, no foolish love to bear. And then Uchiha would be dead and the life he had lead meaningless.

Knowing he would never rest in peace, _she_ was the closest to heaven he would ever be.

_Raiger Bomb!_

If he allowed raikage to finish this move, his life would be over in one bone crushing smash.

He formed a barrier around himself before raikage smashed him into the ground. The hidden technique took a great toll on his chakra, but he took that in stride. Even through the barrier he felt the magnificent force of raikage's technique. It got him reeling. Any normal person would have died.

He was buried in the rubble and through the cracks saw the dust clearing.

Amaterasu's undying black flames coated his barrier like a cloak.

When his eyes met with raikage's he found a reckless rage. The man could not believe he was still alive.

Sasuke smirked mockingly.

'The likes of you cannot defeat me.', he said. 'Meet Uchiha one-on-one, surely flee. That's what wise people used to say.' Sasuke stood up, dusting of his clothes. He pointed at raikage's companions who were held in check by Juugo. 'Your minions can't help you. Flee or die.'

'Brat!' Raikage balled his fists. 'The one who dies today is you!' The man charged and struck.

The force with which raikage hit the barrier of flames slid Sasuke backwards, but he made no effort to stop it. Raikage could hit all he want. Amaterasu would feed on his flesh.

As Sasuke slid he stumbled and fell backwards on the ground. The flames remained, though his barrier was dissipating. _Damn it, I'm running out of chakra. _

Enton Kagutsuchi!_ - Guillotine Drop! _

Raikage was bearing down on him with a mighty dropping kick, Sasuke made ready for the impact. It never came. Instead, there was sand.

_What the…_

A shield of sand had stopped raikage's kick from connecting and forced the huge man backwards.

'Why have you interfered kazekage, if I don't like your answer I won't let you off easily!'  
Gaara of the Desert stood impassively with arms crossed. He was flanked by a sibling on both sides. The puppet master and the wind user. Together with Gaara they were a trio to be reckoned with.

'If you had continued to attack, Amaterasu would have hurt you even more.' Gaara answered matter of factly. 'Besides, I want to talk to Uchiha Sasuke.'

Raikage dismissed Gaara's words with a grunt and cleanly cut off his burning left arm with his lightning chakra. He let the skinny retainer who had just started to recover stop the bleeding. Sasuke vaguely heard him muttering about attacking again once the bleeding stopped.

Gaara's gaze bore into Sasuke. It had been years since he last saw the red-haired youth. Back then, Gaara was a killer without remorse. A monster who knew only hate. Now his eyes were disconcertingly calm.

'Your eyes have changed, Sasuke.', Gaara said. 'Revenge is not all they see. It's not too late for you…don't escape into a world possessed by hatred. You will be unable to return.'

A smouldering anger was rising up inside of Sasuke. What words should he accept from a man who was flanked by his kin? Gaara did not know the loss of clan. How dare Gaara compare Sasuke's vengeance to his own. Sasuke personified Uchiha. What would he be without it?

'So…?', Sasuke said. 'If I come back, what is there for me?'

'You should know.', Gaara said simply.

And he did know, but he could not accept it.

'Sasuke…', Gaara continued. 'You and I are alike. We have walked through the darkness of this world. That's why we are able to see even a sliver of light. Back then…and even now.'

Hinata's face came before him. The only one that could distract him from his revenge. She was dangerous. He could not accept it.

'I must close my eyes then. My only goal is in the darkness.'

-X-X-X-

They were in Snow Country now. Sasuke's trail had become completely cold. When Sasuke's chakra disappeared he had been unable to track him anymore. But even Pakkun became sidetracked by a sudden thunderstorm. Even so, there had been whiffs of Sasuke up until the border to Snow Country. Yet now, nothing. As if he had disappeared into thin air.

'Damn you Sasuke…!'

'Naruto.', there was quiet warning in Kakashi's voice.

They were not the only shinobi in the civilian village they were travelling through. Other shinobi were watching them in a blatant way. Blatant meaning that the Leaf ninja knew they were being watched and by whom. If true ninja stealth had been employed that would have been out of the question. They were Hidden cloud shinobi. Relations had always been strained with the Hidden Cloud. More so now since the accusation against Team 8 and Sasuke some weeks ago.

This village was as nondescript as any small village. Naruto and his senseis were met with curiosity, but were left alone since their shinobi origin was clear. The place had one main road and some four hundred residents. When the Leaf ninja arrived, the Hidden Cloud shinobi were sitting on the roof of the only inn. The Coud shinobi had seemed unfazed by the cold and were apparently looking out for something. The Cloud and the Leaf had respectfully ignored one another, or so the Leaf thought.

As they were leaving the small village, taking the main road that probably lead to another they were blocked by the three Cloud ninja they saw earlier. Two girls and a boy. All three of them chuunin from the looks of it.

'What do you know of Uchiha Sasuke?'

**Author's Note:**

**Writing about Sasuke always turns out kind of angsty...I don't want him to become completely crazy like in the manga, but I dont want to downplay his inner turmoil and grief either. That's it...if my next fic won't be a sequel to this one, it'll be a comedy.**

**Hinata-hime is doing well so far. The lovers will reunite soon!**

**I can't say when the next chapters are coming out, but I'm working on several now :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Hiashi refused to have his second born branded. It was a breach of custom, but Hiashi did not need to press the council much. Hideoshi also approved. The breach of custom was in Hyuuga's best interest. After all, Hinata did not show promise as a leader.

Hanabi had awakened her Byakugan when she was three years old, while Hinata's had only surfaced at the age of eight after harsh and rigorous training.

It would not do to have a weak leader. But Hideoshi knew that was not the reason why Hyuuga no kimi kept Hanabi's forehead bare. The man could not bring himself to seal his daughter. It was the same sentiment that almost led him to take upon himself the very thing for which the branch houses existed.

A Cloud shinobi had breached the security of Konoha's most powerful clan and paid for it with his life. When the Cloud demanded a life in return, it was Hizashi who died. Hiashi had never been the same after his brother's death. His gaze swept far beyond Hyuuga to places where Hideoshi could not follow.

Hiashi was worried by what he saw. Hideoshi would not acknowledge what he could not see.

For Hyuuga no kimi the incident with the Cloud was a reason to move outward, not inward as Hideoshi suggested.

'Do you not find it strange that Hokage and Hyuuga complied to the request of submitting our own?'

Hideoshi thought about it for a moment. Every path his reasoning took lead to one conclusion. 'It was the only thing we could do.'

'Why?'

'To refuse would lead to war.'

'Nonsense.' Hiashi said. 'This… assaults my pride.'

Hideoshi remained silent. Hyuuga no kimi should say such things. He was right, but Hideoshi could not accept it.

Hiashi spoke of bringing the Uchiha child within the folds of clan.

Hideoshi's heart rate had quickened, such was his adversity to the idea.

'The boy has defected. He should have come to Hyuuga, instead of going to that despicable snake. Where's the honour in that revenge?' He made an effort to keep the anger out of his voice. 'We should not associate with him.'

'There is no vengeance without honour.' Hiashi stated simply. 'We share a bloodline. That Sharingan could be used against us. I can look past his connection with the snake, if he kills Itachi.'

'Then I hope that kinslayer kills the brat, before you track him.'

For a long moment Hiashi took in Hideoshi's countenance.

'That anger, is it really yours?'

Hideoshi was taken aback. He had braced himself for a counter-argument. 'I do not know what you mean, Hyuuga-sama.'

Hiashi's face remained unreadable.

After that, Hiashi no longer confided in him. Hideoshi realized he no longer was Hiashi's most trusted advisor. He had fallen from grace.

Hiashi now took Branch members to Konoha's meetings.

Hyuuga's leader had gone insane.

He forced his decisions through the council. Dissenting opinions would not get through to him. He was Hyuuga no kimi and it was still within him to let clan do as he willed.

The leader stands elevated. He is the personification of clan.

Hiashi saw it in a daughter who seemed afraid of her own shadow. He gave her one of the heirlooms. He sealed the other into Hanabi's inheritance.

And as if the gods were punishing him for his folly, he became sick soon after. The physicians were at a loss. Hideoshi suspected that the deeper root of Hiashi's insanity had now surfaced. He was worried for his leader, but he was relieved as well. With Hiashi's absence, the council slowly came under his influence. This development was in Hyuuga's best interest. It was now Hideoshi who met with Konoha's prominents. He made it a point to let them know that it was Konoha who needed Hyuuga, not the other way around. Tsunade offered to take a look at Hiashi. Hideoshi refused, Hyuuga had its own physicians who could look at their leader's heart without cutting him open.

Besides, he did not trust her. Danzou had confided to him that he suspected a plot against Hyuuga. His Anbu Root had detected an insect user who could spread disease. If that drunken disgrace who called herself Hokage did not know such a lethal person was prowling their lands, she was unworthy of her name.

It came as a surprise when Hiashi died. Hyuuga was known for the longevity of its people. That Hyuuga no kimi should die so young was an affront to Hyuuga pride. Hideoshi took Hiashi's death with grim acceptance. He would see to it that things were set right.

The weak Hinata realized this, and shamed the clan by leaving. Then shamed it again by defeating those who went to retrieve her. And as if to spite his judgment she became strong and made a name for herself. Until he was forced to change tactics. Hyuuga could no longer go around the dissident respect she commanded.

To think she had trembled before him only a few months ago.

-X-X-X-

All the players were present. This fight with Hanabi had served its purpose before it began.

She recognized a battle lust when she saw it. Hanabi was brimming with it. Great fighters looked forward to a good spar.

For years she had avoided fighting her little sister. Fighting meant losing and she did not want to lose. Losing against Neji wasn't so bad, there was no hope of ever defeating him anyway. That first time they fought during Chuunin exam, it was evident from the onset that Neji was playing with her. He could have easily finished her in mere seconds. But even though he was playing, he never expected her to last as long as she did. That's how pitiful she had been in his eyes.

Her matches with Hanabi never lasted longer than a minute. Hanabi's pride would not allow her to give less than she got. She wasn't cruel like that.

Hinata flicked her head, letting the tip of her braid dangle above her waist. She had trained hard to escape the disgrace of being disappointing. She was stronger. She knew how to fight. If by now she was unable to be a match against her younger sister, she was unworthy of her name.

'I see you're ready.', Hanabi said, and moved.

Her blows came with incredible speed. Hinata could barely dodge. Hanabi's Jyuuken had always been flawless and she had reached a form Hinata could never attain. But now at least, she could _see_ Hanabi's strikes. They flowed like sharp gusts of wind. Where she could see, she could dodge. That wasn't enough against someone as talented as her sister. She let Hanabi's right palm come and ducked. In the same movement she rotated with a low kick, sweeping Hanabi off her feet. The girl managed to awkwardly adjust her fall and landed neatly several yards away.

She was breathing heavily. 'That…that is not Jyuuken.'

'No…', Hinata was breathing heavily as well. 'You should know, I'm not really good at it.'

Hinata moved forward. She couldn't let Hanabi out of her range. _If you're certain the opponent's range reaches further than yours, make sure he's within your own._ The first rule Neji drilled into her.

'Tssk. I guess simple attacks won't work against you anymore.'

'You call that simple?', Hinata asked incredulously.

Hanabi shrugged. She took a familiar stance. 'You're in the range of my divinity.'

Hinata's heart stopped a beat. Hanabi's form was perfect. If she tried to compete with that, all of Hanabi's intended strikes would land home.

'_Gentle Fist Style: Divine One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Strikes!'_

-X-X-X-

Training Hinata had been challenging in many ways.

Neji did not know of anyone else who had such difficulty with mastering basic Jyuuken.

She was a slow learner. The Gentle Fist was practically burned into Hyuuga's genes, it should come naturally.

Acquiring a technique cost Hinata thrice as long as an average Hyuuga. And even then, her technique was never quite perfect. Sometimes he wondered if she had been meant to awaken her Byakugan in the first place. But Hinata was determined to become strong.

Neji did not know of anyone else who was so proud of being Hyuuga.

He could tell she had been training on her own. She began to move fluidly. She became faster, more precise. Her movements were Hyuuga, but different. Hinata's style was based on water, elusiveness, extreme flexibility. Traditional Jyuuken was the fickle nature of the wind. Spiralling, straight and sharp.

She had worked hard on her defensive abilities. With swift flexibility she could weave a net of chakra that repelled attack. Shugo Hakke: Rokujuu Yonshou. A splendid technique. Yet inferior to Hanabi's attack. A defense based on 64 strikes would be broken through by 128 strikes. She should know that she had to come up with something else in the half second Hanabi needed to launch her attack.

She brought her hands to her side and balled her fists.

'_Juuho: Soushiken! – _Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!'

This was her most awesome attack. So powerful that many Hyuuga tried to imitate it.

Chakra, visible to the naked eye, flared up from both her hands.

This time they were not shaped like lions. They looked an awful lot like twin swords.

-X-X-X-

She longed for the weight of her blades. On her back, they would make sure her feet pressed firmly on the ground. In her arms they gave edge and power to her movements. The lions acted like her swords, they were as they were meant to be.

'Two strikes!'

She spun.

'Four strikes!'

She blocked.

'Eight strikes!'

She ducked.

'Sixteen strikes!'

She pushed Hanabi backwards.

'Thirty-two strikes!'

Hanabi had trouble keeping up with her. Hinata's makeshift blades slowed Hanabi's onslaught as they hit her.

'Sixty-four…'

She spun and swung her twin swords, hitting her little sister square in her torso. Hanabi fell on her back with an expression of stunned fear.

Now, to finish this. Hinata jumped high, her arms stretched, her blades pointed downwards.

Her chakra blades pierced the ground at both sides of Hanabi's head and disappeared. She now lay on top of her sister, her legs cradling Hanabi's waist, her arms encircling her head. They breathed in each others scent. She could feel her sister's body shaking. '_Imouto_, you proposed a match… everyone is here. _Arigatou_.' She tucked the scroll in the folds of Hanabi's kimono. 'Onee-sama, what are you….'

'Keep it!', Hinata hissed sharply.

Their ears picked up footsteps running towards them in top speed, she rolled off her sister and jumped on her feet. It was Kikyou, carrying Hinata's swords on her back. She untied them and handed them over.

'They're coming.', Hanabi said softly. She stood with her arms crossed.

The Council of Elders was walking towards them, almost leisurely. Their kimono's billowed with their movements, their hands were loosely by their sides. No Byakugan, no build-up of chakra. All fifteen faces were impassive and unreadable. It was terrifying.

Neji joined the three girls. He handed over Hanabi's needles and positioned himself in front of her. Together with Kikyou he formed a line of defence that seemed ridiculous against the advance of the fifteen Elders. Super elites who had survived war and numerous high rank missions. These Main House shinobi would not be carried away by arrogance.

-X-X-X-

Hideoshi studied the four young ninja before him.

Neji of the Branch, Hyuuga's genius.

The boy carried himself proudly. For all of his low status, he exuded clan. From his handsome ice-cold features, to his ruthless perfection in battle. Hyuuga would have been proud of him, if he had not forgotten his place.

Kikyou, mother of Hanatarou's grandchild.

An acclaimed sensor, but an average fighter at best. He did not understand what drove her. Her stiff stance betrayed fear.

Hanabi, Hyuuga's heir.

She had disappointed him. In the end, she never gave up on her sister. The girl had a talent for strategy and combat. She knew how to pick her words carefully. She would have been a great leader.

Hinata, the deserter. The most puzzling one of all. She had discarded all trace of humility. She did not avoid his scrutiny and he resisted the urge to rip out the eyes from her gaze. Hinata had won the match. She may have become strong, but she had left clan. She was unworthy. And her reason for coming back, were nothing but arrogance.

'The Council is pleased that you have accepted its invitation to reside in the heart of clan.' The silence carried Hideoshi's words to every corner of the court. This Hyuuga did not need to raise his voice to be heard.

He noticed wariness clouding her face. 'If it pleases you, I humbly place myself in your care.', she said.

'You two-faced…' Hideoshi raised his hand to stop Hanatarou from completing his insult. 'Not now.' Hanatarou ignored him. He stepped forward, chakra was visible on the tips of his fingers. There was no emotion in his face, but all the more in his voice.

'The murderer of my only son stands before me. This wench who ran away and killed my boy. My son who went to take her back…!' Hanatarou's bitterness was almost tangible. He seemed to walk as in a trance. Kikyou was barely keeping her body from shaking. Neji remained ice-cold. Hanabi schooled her posture into an emotionless statue. And Hinata…she showed regret?

'Step aside, Branch House!', Hanatarou barked. The hand signs he began to weave did not bode well for Kikyou and Neji.

Hideoshi leapt forward and placed his hands over Hanatarou's.

'You will hear me now, that is enough. This is not the time or the place. The girl is here, we will allow her to speak.'

Hanatarou's Byakugan receded and the chakra on his fingertips ebbed away. His hate remained.

His words were directed at Hideoshi, but he locked his gaze on Hinata. 'The girl was foolish enough to come, she will die. Maybe not now, but soon.'

Hideoshi turned to Hinata. 'Hanatarou has valid points. You are a defector. Your words carry no weight. And yet you want to change this clan. How is that not insolence? How it that not arrogance? If you were honorable, you would have come back to repent and take up the Seal. You would have done your duty.'

'My duty?' Hinata stepped forward. Her lithe form moved with a confident grace. It was a tired confidence, that came from hard won knowledge. The young woman knew what she was doing. He could read it in her every movement. She was prepared to do what she must to reach her goal.

'_Duty.', _she said, looking him straight in the eyes. 'That word is the backbone of this clan. Not our Byakugan, not our nobility.' She was not addressing him. He realized it now. She was addressing the crowd that had come to watch the fight. She wanted witnesses.

'We have taken duty too far. Too far! And we, who pride ourselves with our keen sight, have let abomination enter this clan.'

She drew her swords. 'My father's most trusted advisor, Hideoshi-dono. You are under a compulsion.'

Her distrust of him was like her father's. The way she looked at him was the same.

-X-X-X-

She could feel the compulsion oozing from him, cloaking the minds and thoughts of those around him. This was what the Hime meant. The Seal had protected her against this. The whole Council, not just the Elders, must be tainted. She glanced at Hanabi. The girl stood composed. Hanabi's mind was still her own. How had she been able to withstand this? The compulsion directed a strong hate at Hinata. She supposed it was impossible for Hanabi to hate her sister.

And Hinata…that magnificent young lady. The council had lured her home to kill her. And fully aware of their killing intent, the Hime had drawn her swords. Hinata would not die before completing her task. She was too strong for that. They could all see how strong she was.

Hyuuga was not a clan that gave careless praise. The Branch were the servants and the Main were the masters, but strength was acknowledged where it was due. Neji's status as a Branch member would not bereave him of the respect afforded to strength. He was Hyuuga's genius. Hinata's status as heir would not exempt her from the disdain afforded to the weak. If anything, her status made it more cutting. The Hime had worked hard for her skills. Hinata knew what she could do and did not waste time on the things she could not do. Kikyou was well pleased to serve such a Hime. If Hinata could change herself, she could change clan.

She untied her hitai-ate baring her forehead for clan to see.

The Elders' shock was written on their faces. They could not belief what they saw. She could feel the chakra signatures of her brethren from the branch houses nearing. They were poised and ready to attack. Four dozen jounin from the Branch, they had all cast off their hitai-ate and were surrounding the Council of Elders.

The Council quickly composed itself. They were taking in the situation. Kikyou knew they were assessing her strength and that of her companions.

'You want to kill us?', Akane-san asked. This woman had been a sensei to the late Hyuuga no kimi. She was blessed in abundance with Hyuuga longevity and looked deceptively young for her age. That made her all the more dangerous. 'What is this? Some sort of revolution?' The woman sneered. 'It will destroy you.'

'I would not be so sure.', Hinata said. 'These shinobi are elites.', the pride she felt rang through her voice. 'I do not want to kill my own. But I will defend myself if I have to. Please, hear me out.'

Hideoshi walked over to Neji. The Branch leader was neither apprehensive or fearful. Neji was the more powerful and Hideoshi valued his life. He let the older man invade his personal space and study his forehead.

Hideoshi turned from Neji to Hinata. 'You removed their Seals. Why?'

The Hime had expected that question. She sheathed her swords. Neji's eyes began to glow silver.

'Because no one is born to be a slave. In the old days, those who took up the Seal were praised. They were the ones who took the most risk. Those who did not take up the Seal were honored. They were the ones willing to use their lifeblood to create the scrolls. Somehow throughout the centuries we divided into Main houses and Branch houses and now the seal represents an ugly servitude. It has caused much pain. It made me…willing to…kill to escape it.' Her eyes swept over the crowd. ´Let me make one thing clear. I returned to bring change to this clan and I will remove every Caged Bird Seal for those who ask it of me. Also…clan should know that the late Hyuuga no kimi was murdered. I will do right by my father and bring his murderer to justice. My father's demise is connected to the compulsion that binds the Council of Elders. It will end today! My brother…'

-X-X-X-

There was only darkness and the moonlight of his eyes. And those eyes could see his core. His soul, his body and the flow of his thoughts.

He could see himself through those eyes. For those eyes, there was only darkness and life. He was unique, like any other person in this world.

Something was meddling with his mind. A doujutsu that should have died when Uchiha died had seeped into his mind and manipulated him. It built upon things that were already there. Feelings of disappointment, fear, anger, pride were intensified and pushed his thoughts down roads they should not take. So far removed from his original thoughts that they were not his own anymore. They were Danzou's thoughts. He wanted Hyuuga eyes and Hyuuga secrets.

'_That anger, is it really yours?'_

Hyuuga no kimi had realized it.

Hideoshi wept.

-X-X-X-

The Branch shinobi had the Council completely surrounded. They were on edge. Though they outnumbered the Council by three to one, they did not underestimate its skill. And the council members were not the only Main House shinobi they might have to deal with. They were there, among the onlookers. Fuuko and her own elites, ANBU and the jounin council.

They could all decide to step in.

In the short time available to her between Hanabi's challenge and the start of the match, she could only unseal the branch members now present. Kikyou and Neji had assured her that these elites would not fail her. They would not strike at the Council of Elders in vengeance. The same Council of Elders that had brought agony to them with the flick of their fingers. _Remember your place, Branch House._

There was an old saying among the clans, _no vengeance without honor_. Carrying out justice for harm done against you was always honorable. That creed would fit well in an age of war. For Hyuuga to grow strong, they should not fight amongst themselves. Though revenge might bring personal satisfaction, it would not help clan. Her thoughts inadvertently turned to Sasuke. Preaching to him had been useless. Of course it had been. His revenge was on an entirely different scale. His clan was murdered and he knew who did it. He could not live without acting on that knowledge. He would get revenge and uphold the honor of his clan. And he would die. Foolish! So foolish! She balled her fists. Not now, she must not think about him now.

That was not difficult, because she saw something she would never recall without wonder.

Hideoshi was kneeling at Neji's feet, tears running down his face. Neji looked stricken, he was at a complete loss. To see those two proud men so, was like seeing the sun fall from the sky.

The Council of Elders too seemed at a loss, they appeared to be slightly disoriented. Beside her she heard Hanabi gasp, she turned and saw that her sister had paled.

'The compulsion is gone.'

**You guys probably do not remember me. It's been a long time since I last updated. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! I have been going through a lot last year and suddenly found myself with free time again. It took me like a day to finish these two chapters. Hope you liked them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

To realize one's thoughts were manipulated was enough to go mad. Enough to make a proud man break down.

Neji disliked Hideoshi, but the man never deserved this. This was a foul and wicked jutsu.

The Council of Elders had lost their desire to force its will onto of hate there was confusion and rage and deep regret.

The Branch shinobi had broken their formation around the Council and formed a half circle around the two sisters.

He walked over to Hinata and Hanabi, leaving Hideoshi where he stood. The three of them had not planned any further than this. The compulsion was gone, the Seal was gone.

This was it. Change. From now on things could never be the same again.

What now?

Freedom was his now and he could leave clan if he wanted to. But he was clan and could not deny that he had long since accepted his place within it. This was fate. He must always be close to her. A self-imposed prison, his shackles painful at times. But that was love and it was sweet nonetheless.

They were looking at Hideoshi now. The man had regained his composure. But some of his pride was gone and would never be regained again. Hideoshi knelt down and bowed his head, humbling himself before them. Like Hiashi had done before Neji, a long time ago. He was affected by Hideoshi's display. Neji realized it showed on his face. Today was not a day for wearing masks.

'Allow me to redeem myself, ohime-sama.' Hideoshi placed a kunai on the ground. It took Neji a moment to realize what the meant by it.

'You want to commit seppuku?' Hinata gasped with a soft voice.

'Hyuuga-no-kimi is dead and I have let his murderer enter this clan.'

There was always honour in dying, if there was none left in life. Dying was easy. It was what his father had done.

'Ridiculous.', Neji said.

'It is proper.' Hideoshi met Neji's eyes and then averted them. The older man was respectful towards him. Neji had a hard time dealing with it.

Three people separated themselves from the crowd. His grandmother, Hinamori and Hinagikou. The lady Nanaji walked with a brisk pace. Her Hyuuga style court kimono trailed on the dirty ground behind her, but she did not care. She was seething.

'The Branch prince is right.' His grandmother said. The lady was shaking with repressed anger. 'Hyuuga must find Danzou and kill him. Help the Hime do that, before she cuts off your head.'

-X-X-X-

Kazekage sired three children with three women. He had no love for his offspring. Not until his thirteenth year did Gaara realize that Temari and Kankurou were his siblings. _They_ had always known, but they felt no desire to seek him out. His siblings feared him. There was no love lost between Kazekage's children. Gaara was wary of kin. Ties of blood were not enough for love or trust. Not enough to prevent attempts against his life. He had heard the rumours about his mother. She seduced Kazekage and brought upon her the despise of two clans. When she gave birth to a demon child she died. His mother's brother was the only one who cared. Yet in the end, Gaara was forced to kill him too.

'Kazekage has seen fit to trust his children with a mission to decide Suna's future.'

That's when he deduced that the two older genin beside him were his siblings. Of course everyone was weak compared to Gaara, but he would admit to himself that these siblings were fairly strong compared to other genin. They had a healthy fear of him, because they knew Gaara killed as he pleased.

While they travelled to Konoha, admiration for his skill accompanied their fear. They started to care for him. Their presence became increasingly tolerable to him. He remained wary, often he threatened to kill them. Yet it was fine this way. This was rather interesting.

When they arrived in Konoha he noticed a boy who carried with him a palpable hate. He was surrounded by friends, but he was alone. Later he learnt that the boy wished to kill his only remaining brother. That was fascinating to him. When it was clear that the boy would become his opponent during the Chuunin exams, Gaara took the time to tell him that he knew of the hate.

During the match nothing went as it was supposed to. The demon started to act up. The attack on Konoha failed. And he, Sabaku no Gaara, was defeated by a foolish boy who preached camaraderie and love. Naruto was right though. Acknowledging that truth, was enough for Gaara to truly change.

When Gaara heard that Sasuke joined Orochimaru he was not surprised. Hate required one to live in darkness. He knew that very well. Gaara had seen hell when he died. He now realized even more that there was no reason to live in hell during life.

Here amidst the rubble in iron country, Gaara was Kazekage and Sasuke an outlaw. Sasuke was driven by pointed hate. Still searching for power.

Gaara recognized the darkness surrounding Sasuke. He had lived in it once. When the darkness was breached, Gaara turned his gaze towards the light. Sasuke chose to close his eyes.

It was a painful thing to see. This darkness could only lead to hell.

'Gaara don't bother.', Kankurou said dismissively. 'If he could be convinced, Naruto would not have failed. He's a criminal now, a member of Akatsuki. He's not like you.'

'Besides', Temari interjected, 'Raikage and those harmed by Akatsuki won't stay silent. He is already an internationally wanted criminal. He has no future.'

'Don't make this personal. You are kazekage.', Kankurou said.

'I know.'

-X-X-X-

'Will you lead now?'

That was a fair question.

This was a meeting like none before. There was Neji who represented the Branch House, but also her grandmother who was no shinobi, Kikyou whom everyone assumed to be her chief retainer, Hanabi who was Hyuuga's heir, Ayase and Natsu, Fuuko, Hideoshi and the Elders.

'I left clan.', she answered her grandmother.

'But you are back now.', Ayase said. The young woman looked stricken. 'We know why you left, ohime-sama. You are the Hime. Because of you, Hyuuga regained itself. You should lead.'

None of them understood. How could she leave clan and then return to become leader. It was not right. It was not the way Hyuuga should move forward. A Hyuuga leader must be cold. He must put clan before everything else. She was led by her emotions. She did not have Neji's divine skill or Hanabi's foresight. Her emotions always interfered with rational thought. She could not lead clan.

'If it was not for onii-san, I never would have thought of leaving clan…and I would not have found a way to use the scrolls to remove the Seals. He would not have had a chance to remove the compulsion.'

Neji sat next to her and so blessedly, their eyes did not meet. Everything about her brother was bare today. He was out of chakra and very tired. She could feel his distress. And if she looked at him now, she would see it.

'Serving you, is serving clan ohime-sama.' His voice was flat. Neji was carefully distant. Never before had he called her Hime. 'No one forced you to remove the Seals from me or my brethren. I do not think I would have done the same in your place. Compassion is not my nature. I humbly beseech you not to give me credit, where it is not due.'

His words were humble, but there was pride. His posture straight, his voice even, his face neutral and thoughtful. He reminded her of her father, whose gaze always looked further than the words he said. She made up her mind.

'I need you Neji, who can see into a man's soul. The strongest Hyuuga in generations.' She looked at him now, catching his gaze. 'I need you by my side, to lead clan with me.'

His form became rigid. 'Hyuuga can not have two leaders', he said.

'Hyuuga has changed.', Hinata countered. 'But it has always had two leaders.'

'Why not just you, onee-sama.', Hanabi's words were almost a whisper. Her eyes went back and forth from Neji to Hinata and ended up resting on Neji, as if waiting for something to happen. Finally she looked away. 'We have worked towards your birthright. You're strong now. We have been waiting for you. You are the Hime now.'

'Onii-san is stronger than us all. He has no Seal and he is the leader of the branch houses. If I am Hime, then onii-san is a prince. Neji must lead beside me as an equal. The Branch House needs to be pacified.'

That was not entirely true. The branch houses had not problem with Hinata's leadership. It was the Main House that would not react well to the shift in balance. To make clear to the Main that the two houses were equal and that every Hyuuga must be treated with the same measure of respect, it was necessary to let Neji become a true leader of clan. Neji with the moonlight eyes. Neji who broke the compulsion.

'What of heirs?' Kikyou uttered the question with a matter of fact tone, which only served to emphasize its significance. 'Will you and Neji-ouji produce offspring together?'

A deep silence ensued. They all looked at her. Neji's face was drained of colour. Hanabi was angry. The girl opened her mouth, thought better of it and closed it.

The question chilled Hinata to the bone, because it was a serious one. It stated a course of action that would be logical in Hyuuga's eyes. But she could not do such. He was her brother. She looked at him. He avoided her. She took a long breath and carefully weighed her words before she answered.

'The council will choose an heir from the offspring my brother _or_ myself may have. Until then, Hanabi is heir. Does the Council of Elders agree with this?'

The old men and women remained silence for several seconds more, as they mulled over the implications of such a set-up.

Hideoshi finally spoke. 'Since you are female, your offspring will be indisputably legitimate ohime-sama. If Neji-ouji marries and begets offspring, the council should consider it as heir.'

That seemed fair.

'Won't the council be preferential towards Hinata's children, who will be indisputably hers, and part of the Main House?', Akane-san said. The woman was the oldest of them all, but she looked no older than thirty. She had been her grandfather's most important advisor and an instructor to her father. Hinata knew her father had never really liked her. Akane was a strong fighter, but she was cruel.

Hinata stood. The weight of her blades pressed her feet firmly on the ground. Hyuuga would not regress to the way it was. In this she would let her will be known. 'The right to lead is based on merit. And that, we Hyuuga, can _see_.'

They stood and bowed. All but one.

-X-X-X-

'What do you know of Uchiha Sasuke?'

The three cloud ninja did not appear to want to let them pass without receiving an answer.

'What's it to you?', Naruto asked.

'He is an outlaw. A criminal. And we want him dead.', the girl answered. Snow had started falling again and rested on her big chest. Naruto distractedly wondered if her breasts did not feel cold.

'The cloud wants a lot of people dead.', Kakashi said. 'I am afraid we cannot help you regarding Uchiha Sasuke.'

'You lie!', one of the boys spat!

'Perhaps, but there's not much you can do about it.'

'Fuck you, we ain't letting you pass 'till you tell us.'

Yamato-sensei sighed. 'Look. We are out of your league. Don't be fools.'

'That piece of shit Uchiha killed our sensei. We ain't lettin' nobody pass who might know where to find him.'

Naruto began to feel numb. It was not from the cold. 'Sasuke would not _do_ that.'

'Really?', the girl asked. 'Are you his friend that you have such insight into his character?'

Naruto remained silent.

Her dark skin flushed with anger.

'If you are such buddies that you're willing to protect him. You will not mind receiving punishment in his stead!'

_Sasuke, what have you done?_

'You can hit me all you want, if it will make you feel better.'

The girl charged.

Kakashi stepped forward and blocked her kick. 'But it will not make you feel better.', he said to the girl. He turned to Naruto. 'This is your mission kid, but I reckon we have no time for this.'

Vines crept up from beneath the snow and wound around the legs of the three cloud shinobi. Quickly ensnarling their bodies and making them immobile.

'I apologize for this measure,', Yamato-sensei said, 'But we need to go.'

Their curses followed him long after they were outside of hearing distance.

'_You're a murderer if you protect one! Next time we meet, I will make you pay!'_

-X-X-X-

It was yesterday Hinata returned. Today she was Hyuuga Hime and he her equal.

Ouji, _prince. _He laughed out loud. Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous. He would always serve her.

Neji assessed his chakra. It was completely gone. He needed to eat and sleep now, if he wanted to have his strength tomorrow.

He walked to his kitchen in search of something edible. He found an apple, a carton of milk, a pack of spaghetti and a can of spaghetti sauce.

He contemplated going to the main kitchens in the compound then thought better of it. He did not feel like dealing with Hyuuga's observing eyes in his weakened state. He bit into the apple and gulped down the milk.

They would see him out of chakra, their prince. And know immediately the price of his Tsukiyo Byakugan.

Neji-ouji. He sighed and shook his head. He would be one if it pleased her.

He decided he did not want to cook and swallowed down two food pills. As he stripped down he thought about her. The way she carried herself. The way she spoke. There was something regal about her. It was fascinating to observe her. Her emotions were bare and every inch of pride, determination and arrogance visible. She hid nothing, and people could see why they should follow her.

He tied back his hair and started to pack. This was not a mission for Konoha. Tomorrow they would represent Hyuuga. They would not bring hitai-ate. They would not use Leaf gear. They would be Hyuuga all the way when they proclaimed their purpose at the Summit of Five Kages.

To kill Danzou and to retrieve the last Uchiha.

It seemed Sasuke's spree of vengeance was not as ridiculous as it seemed. They had a common enemy now.

'_Hyuuga no kimi would not interfere with the boy's revenge unasked for.' Hideoshi had said. 'That was a mistake.'_

Danzou had Shisui's eye, who knows how many other Uchiha eyes he had. At any rate, he must not become even more powerful by attaining Sasuke's eyes. From what he glimpsed in Hideoshi's mind he deduced that Danzou's plots led to his father's death. The Cloud ninja who snuck into the Hyuuga compound was under a compulsion. Why else do something as suicidal as trespassing into Hyuuga no kimi's personal domain.

Someone knocked on his door.

He walked to the door, took note of the fact he was dressed in only his boxers and decided he did not care.

Kikyou's eyes slid down from his face to his torso and rested on his crotch before finding his face again. She remained impassive.

'Come in.'

She entered and sat down on the couch.

'You are handsome.', she said.

He shrugged. 'You are beautiful.' He sat across from her. 'What do you want, Kikyou?'

Her blue-tinged eyes were cloudy. She was clearly upset about something. 'I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you pursue the Hime seriously.'

Not this again. 'We are siblings.'

'We are all Hyuuga in this clan, Neji-ouji.', she said. 'She is not just a sister in your eyes.'

'No, she is everything to me and I am well pleased serving her.' He stood. 'Excuse my bluntness, but I must rest now. Please, leave me.'

She stood as well. 'I will, but not before I tell you this. The Uchiha and the Hime spent a considerable amount of time together during her last mission. He has…become infatuated with her. And it seems that she is somewhat attracted to him too.' He felt himself flush with anger. He stopped himself from striking her. 'Hinata is the only credible source for information like this…and if it's true I'm sure it was not meant for my ears to hear.'

He opened the door. 'This is no way to serve your lady, Kikyou. Get out.'

Kikyou was wise enough to say no more and leave.

But she had succeeded in leaving behind doubt. Jealousy and doubt.

He caught Hinata in a lie once, when she explained why Sasuke did not kill her. Was she protecting him then?

Neji shook his head. No. He would not be dragged along with Kikyou's story like this.

He went to bed and slept.


End file.
